Bardock's Comeback
by NeroSparda
Summary: You've heard many stories where Naruto doesn't have Kyuubi sealed, and many where he was actually a Saiyan. But what if he was he was Fused with the father of certain DBZ hero? Well, come on and find out. NarutoxIno, maybe with FemKyuubi too if I can.
1. PROLOGUE

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z

PROLOGUE

On a far away planet, in another sector in space, was a planet called Neet. From afar, the planet seemed alright, peaceful even. But the planet's surface told another story. The planet's earth surface charred and littered with craters, buildings crumbled and torn down as if by a roaring typhoon, and bodies of the inhabitants of the planet scattered about with no life in their eyes, dead. But there was one person that was alive, but he was not of that planet oddly enough.

His name, was Bardock. No last name, his people didn't really care for surnames. He hailed from the planet, Vegeta, with the king and prince of the planet having the same names, oddly. His people was a special sort of race. They were the saiyans. A mighty race of warriors born for the soul purpose of fighting and nothing else. They all grew stronger at a special rate as they fought countless battle. If one of their people were close to death's door and comeback alive, they power would double, maybe even triple to their original power (if I'm wrong about that, please correct me). The one characteristic that told one was a saiyan was the usual brown colored monkey tail just at the top rear and at the bottom of their spine. If a saiyan had a tail and was under the light of the full moon, they would transform into unstoppable juggernauts of destruction as they turned into giant apes.

The choice of his clothing is strange to a regular person's view. Well, except to his people and the people they are associated with. He was dressed in a black and green armor outlined in white outlines that was strapped by yellow spandex like bands and fins on both of sides on the bottom of it, making it look like an armored tank top. He wore black spandex pants with black alien combat boots. Two red forearm bands that strangely stayed in place and had a red headband around his head. The headband red because of the blood of one of his comrades and his own blood. His hair was a mess of spiked hair, three of the spikes going left and two of them to the right, the middle matted down with only a small fleck of hair coming out the middle. He had dark abyss like eyes and tanned skin, a large scar on his left cheek.

But his state of dress was not one of that had just gotten his clothes after one wakes up, rather, it was one of fresh battle, as his armor was chunked off on his right shoulder, the right leg of his spandex pants from the knee down was torn off, his right arm band missing, and his body bruised and bloodied.

His gaze up to the sky. He did not need to look down as he had already vowed to his former active, but now dead crew. He vowed that one way or the other, the person who ordered their death, and his as well, would pay. He knew his people were going to die, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to die in acceptance, he would rather go down fighting, so that he could meet his team again with a smile once he met them in the after life.

How did he know his people were about to be destroyed? Well, a previous mission he had led with his former crew had them wipe out another planet, while under the full moon and their transformed state. The coming morning had them relaxing after their mission had been completed. What they didn't expect was a survivor surprising them, striking Bardock with a pointed chop between his skull and neck. Since then, within a sort time, he was bombarded with visions of the future. A future where planet Vegeta being blown up, with visions of his child, Kakarott being on earth, fighting battle as a saiyan should, but differently since he was not crazed for battle, rather, he fought for others and for the mere enjoyment of the fight, he was what Bardock knew was a descriptions of a great hero and fighter. But along with those visions was the injured state of his comrades, which were now dead.

Now he knew what the vision of planet Vegeta being destroyed meant. Freiza, their benafactor and his former boss now, was going to destroy it. He certainly had the power to do so and since he found out from his henchmen, Dodoria, that he feared the coming power of his people, he planned on snuffing out the candle before it turned into a raging inferno.

As he flew in the space pod provided to his people back to planet Vegeta, he passed a large spacecraft that belonged to one person. Freiza," great, Freiza, he's coming to Vegeta, I know he is, I can feel it," his eyes then set forward as his eyes turned hard,' how bizarre, it's as clear as day, I can see into his mind,' he thought as he felt the tug in his mind delving into the cold and cruel tryant's mind. The thoughts he heard from him planning on how to deal with killing his people, by using his signature planet destroying technique, the Death Ball.

Just as he passed, alarms went off in his pod. Looking frantically at the controls, he tried to see what was the problem. As nothing was turning up, he slammed both his fists into the counsel," Dammit!" he exclaimed in frustration. That was a bad mistake as the coordinates changed from his home planet to the one he was just passing now," huh?" seeing this, he tried to correct it, but nothing was changing and the coordinates locked in place," no! NO!" he cried in despair as his pod shooting to the planet that he was now heading to.

"Lord Freiza, should we not mark that planet? We would should not let the saiyan go freely," said a green skin and darker green haired feminine looking man said. His name was Zarbon, one of two of Freiza's right hand henchmen.

After a bit of silence, Freiza spoke, his voice aloof and uncaring," no, he will not be a problem. The scouters say his power level was getting dangerously low and there is a power stronger than his at his arriving destination. It should snuff him out," his coldy explained.

"Shouldn't we take this planet if that power should oppose you," Dodoria wondered to his lord and master.

"No, this planet is off the market, and has no value to any of our buyers," the cold eyes of Freiza then turned a bit to the portly hot pink skinned alien," plus, their level of technology isn't advance of enough to venture out of their planet's atmosphere, if I remember from a scout I had sent here," he then turned his eyes back to the path of their destination, already seeing and hearing in his mind the countless cries of death and destruction of the planet. Thinking made him chuckle darkly, but he knew he would be guffawing in satisfaction when he saw it with his own eyes.

* * *

On the planet Bardock was heading to, a battle, or massacre is the word more like it, was taking place near a village. This village held powerful warriors called shinobi, warrriors who fought from the shadows and took out their enemies with intelligence in their minds. Though some forgo that and take the fight right to their enemies. This village was called Konoha and was under attack by a demon.

But not just any demon, the demon lord of Makai itself, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It's nine tails swaying frantically and its snarling face showed the raging anger on the powerful demon that was attacking them. It teared the land apart in its show of might and destruction while also taking out the ninjas that were attacking it. The puny mortals dying in an instant as it crushed them. It breathed in and bellowed a roar with a streaming dark red fire shooting toward a large platoon to his side, burning them to instant ash, not even giving them a chance to hear their sweet cries of death. (this remind you of a certain race of people or is it just me?)

"Dammit, this damn demon just keeps coming," exclaimed a shinobi as he crashed himself on a tree in a show of fatigue.

"Just keep holding it off, we have to wait for reinforcements from our Yondaime," called back another shinobi as he threw a salvo of kunais at the beast.

* * *

Not that faraway, Bardock's pod crash landed on the planet, showering the area in an explosion of earth, the shrapnel cutting and lodging into the surrounding trees. The crater spreading a good distance, a testament of how hard the crash and entry had been. A hiss sounded throughout the area as the hatch of the pod slowly came down and stopped when it touched the ground.

Groaning, as his injuries from the impact had worsened his injured state more, Bardock stumbled out of the pod, holding his right side in a bit of pain. Bardock though, through his pain, was scowling at his surroundings in anger. He was angry with himself for being so idiotic as hitting the fragile equipment that of his pod. Before he had came out, he had checked if he could immediately lift off and get back on course to his home planet. Sadly, the circuits were fried now with noway of repair. And with no knowledge of the level of technology of this planet, Bardock was pretty sure there would be no possible way to repair it at all. And that meant only one thing now,' I'm stranded,' he thought in resigned despair.

He would not be able to warn his people of the coming danger, he would not be able to warn his king of the coming danger, he would not be able to tell Freiza right in the face that he was his own person now and didn't work for him anymore. He let the fatigue of his injuries get to him as he sank down to his knees and let out a yell of frustration and anger of the unfairness of the situation.

But that yell turned into a pained scream as his mind felt another tug, the familiar feeling of another vision coming,' it's happening again,' his mind's eye showing a child with a bit paler skin than his own, same hair and eyes, a brown monkey tail coming out of the bottom of his pants,' it's Kakarott,' Bardock noted on an instinctual level, the smiling child's face and body changing from that of a child, to one of an adult that held the same innocence and peaceful nature in his smile and eyes.

Another vision came, this one showing the battles of his son as he fought as a child to an adult, a fight with two Nameks, an old man who seemed a bit too perverted, a three eyed man, a long haired rogue, and even the prince, Vegeta, himself. He also saw his adventures as he journeyed around earth's surface, making his own experience of life and death, taking on challenges with his head held high in sure, but not arrogant confidence.

'_The one power Freiza seeks will never have, I have given it to you Bardock_,' said an ethereal voice inside his head. He looked slowly left and right for the one who was talking, but then slowly recognized who's voice it was. It was the humanoid lizard alien that had attacked them on his last successful mission,' _so that you could see..see that horror of your end_,' the ethereal voice explained further to Bardock.

'Where am I?' Bardock asked he kept seeing vision within his own eyes as they continued.

'_This is the future, Bardock_,' the voice explained,' _this is that kid from before isn't it?_' asked the voice, though Bardock knew that question was rhetorical, since he knew the voice knew.

'My son?' Bardock thought in surprise as now knew he definitely wasn't going crazy, these vision were coming to become true.

'_Yes, your son. He's growing into a powerful warrior, just like his father is, or was supposed to be 'was'_,' the voice replied and confused the battle hardened saiyan.

'What do you mean 'suppose to be 'was''?' Bardock asked as that last part confused.

'_It seems fate has something in store for you, you were supposed to have died along with your planet_,' answered the voice in slight confusion of the deviation that occurred on Bardock's fate.

Hearing the confirmation of what Freiza was going to do made him remember his situation,' No! Freiza!,' he thought angrily at the events unfolding before him.

'_Take heart, Bardock. A savior has been born_,' said the voice gently,' _with his power, he'll be able to save people from the likes of Freiza, and you_,' the voice then laughed cruelly at his situation and vanished as the vision's ended with planet Vegeta once again being blown up.

His eyes snapped back open and tried defiantly to get back on his feet. As he did so, he kept remembering Freiza's laughing, purely enjoying the destruction of his planet and people. Gritting his teeth in anger, he stood up proudly to himself," NOOO!" he called out," FREIZA, HEAR ME NOW, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, I WILL FIND MY WAY TO YOU AND YOU WILL PAY FOR THE CRIMES YOU HAVE COMMITED," he vowed to the skies above in righteousness as his life blood spurted out a bit from his wounds. He would prove he wasn't anything like that tyrant. And he knew one example to follow, his son.

'Kakarott, I promise that we'll meet someday, so that I may apologize for the crimes I have committed in my life because of that scum bag,' it was that thought he made his second promise. He enjoyed battles, sure, but he had only done more than he should have for that tyrant so that his crew could gain fame and favor from him. But that was not to be anymore.

If Bardock had paid closer attention, he would have turned back to his pod by now. But it was too late as his eyes then focused to what was above in the skies. A full moon. Seeing this, he tried to avert his gaze quickly, but his primal urges wanted to be let out, to destroy everything in sight in frustrated anger of what was going on, and so it held his head in place,' no,' he felt the changes, he tried to turn his head, but it was too late,' No!' his pupils started to fade from his eyes,' NOOO!' he called out in his mind as his pupils left his eyes, as the white of his turned blood red.

* * *

Off in the distance, back at the massacre that was taking place near Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage, who also known as Namikaze Minato, stood on top of a large red toad. The toad having a bleeding line over its right eye, a symbol of the battle it just had with the Kyuubi," Gamabunta, it's time," Minato said in resignation.

"**Are you sure gaki?**" the giant toad asked, not really wanting to see this summoner of the Gama clan to fall.

"It's the only way, you know it," Minato said firmly to the red toad.

Gamabunta sighed and nodded. Just as he was about voice his readiness, an explosion occurred a fair distance away from the Kyuubi. They turn, along with the demon, to see what it was and widened their eyes as they looked at what it was. A giant monster like ape! What was strange was the clothing it had. Minato could tell it had been in a battle as the strange armor and clothing were in tatters and broken. The giant ape had blood red solid eye, no pupil in the center. It's face was almost the same as the Kyuubi's, a snarl of white-hot rage playing across it's features.

'_**That can't be Shukaku, he's a Tanuki**_,' Kyuubi thought as it looked at the single tail that was swaying back and forth in anger. The odd thing it noted was the energy coming off the beast. It was like the energy the ningen used, Chakra he remembered. But it was just one part of the energy, with no help from the mental part of energy that was supposed associated to the physical energy coming from it. So that left one source of energy that it was using,' Ki,' the Kyuubi remembered the other term of energy Martial Artists and warriors used that didn't use the ninja arts.

This also left another conclusion to it,' **_it is a saiyan_**,' it thought as it got ready for the fight of it's life. Living for countless years, he only remembered the battle most worthy to his attention. He had fought what he assumed was a scout of some sort. Before that happened, he had scoffed at the thought of actual aliens from the stars above. But seeing the scout fly around and shoot energy blasts at him changed that view. The battle had been one-sided at first, with Kyuubi being in the lead of the fight. But that night also had a full moon and he saw the transformation with his own eyes. After that it, it had gotten a little harder to get rid of stupid ape, but he had come out of it with only a slight limp. When he had cut it's tail off, the scout had shrank back down to its original form, letting the Kyuubi get a hold of him and get some information. After learning about his people and forcing him to lie about the value of this planet, he didn't need trouble from anyone who wanted to disturb his slumber, he crushed the fool and went about his way. Though he would always remember the battle just in case of another encounter.

And now it seemed it was a good thing he remembered one weakness about the transformation, the tail. He'll have to cut it off. But looking into the eyes of the saiyan told him it wasn't going to be easy. Even though he could see the primal instincts taking control of the saiyan, just like the last one, he saw an odd sense of ordered thought going through it's eyes. That meant along with that instinct was continuous battle experience that was coherent in its mind and would be most likely prepared for what he planned to do.

Minato knew none of this as he pointed frantically with big white eyes and gaping jaw at the giant ape," YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!! ANOTHER BIJUU?!" Minato was really panicking now. He couldn't seal two Bijuu's into his son, Uzumaki Naruto. The last gift his Kushina had given him before her death. The sealing of one Bijuu would be enough strain on his son's developing Chakra coils. Two would kill him and free them to wreak havoc again. His only hope would be that they fought each other and one of them died so that only one could be sealed away.

His wish was granted as giant ape opened up it's mouth and let out a pink beam blast from its opened jaw at the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The blast surprised the demon, as the last one was only able to blow fire, and was thus immune to it. In its shocked state, it was hit full on as the blast hit its side and set him flying into the ground, making a large trenched from sliding on the ground and parting a large part of the forest around them.

The Kyuubi let out a snarl as it stood back up. It wanted a blast, okay, it would get one from it as well. Spreading out his tails and opening his mouth, a ball of crimson Chakra appeared just outside of its mouth. More Chakra started to drift from his tails particle by particle. Energy being seen slowly moving to the sphere of crimson, pulsating every now and again. Once charged enough, it chomped down on it and swallowed it.

'What's it doing?' Minato wondered as he observed the fight that was starting. His question referring to both Kyuubi and the supposed new Bijuu. The Kyuubi's forming attack left questions in his mind, but it also left time for it to be attacked by the giant ape that was Bardock, not he knew who or what he was. The ape just stood there, as if waiting to challenge the attack the Kyuubi would make.

He then saw the Kyuubi's body expand disproportionately before it opened it mouth and roared out a large blast of Chakra towards the ape. Minato had to, with Gamabunta, hold onto the ground with all of his worth as a great sonic boom and shockwave coursed throughout the area of the forest and Konoha.

The blast was upon Bardock in mere seconds, the ape quickly crossing it's arms in a guard. When the blast hit, the night skies were lit up by great explosion that had occurred on impact. When the light died down, it showed a raging inferno blazing the area that had occupied the giant ape.

Almost scoffing at the sheer stupidity the ape had, he knew the ape had an opportunity to attack him and ample time to do so, he turned back to the giant toad that had the ningen's leader on its head. Minato himself got set back to going through his plans of sealing. But they turned back to the inferno when they heard an ape like roar from it.

From out of the inferno, Bardock charged through, still in ape form, and tackled the nine tailed demon to the ground. The Kyuubi roared in frustration and started to claw at the ape, the ape itself beating it with it's stronger arms and fists. The two struggled with each other, clawing, punching, kicking, and occasionally chomping on each other's body parts.

Minato never thought he'd see such a brutal fight, and the landscape was certainly changing the forests of Konoha because of that fight. He looked back towards the battle from looking at the scene of the forests and saw the two of them had their heads thrown up in the air. Right when they opened their jaws, the two let's out their respective blasts. Bardock's was still pink in color as the Kyuubi's was crimson in color. The two blasts hit each other and held at a stand still, the brightness of their attacks glowing like a beacon in space.

As they continued to struggle, the Kyuubi could tell that the blast from the ape was getting stronger by the second, while its energy stores were starting to slowly decline. Despite the popular belief that it it has unlimited Chakra, the Kyuubi only had really large reserves that were considered god-like to the people of this planet and had never tired or even had to use more than necessary energy than usual. But this damned freak of an ape came and brought him further into his already weakened state, since that Uchiha tried to steal his energy by using his Doujutsu, the Sharingan. That was the reason it had come, to steal back the power Madara had taken from him and kill him and his clan.

But now he had to use the rest of it to try and kill this ape. Then again, there was always another time, though it may perish, its goals would still be accomplished, along with a new one,' tell me, saiyan, what is your name?' Kyuubi telepathically called out to it. Being more than a millenia years old, you tend to pick up some interesting skills.

The Kyuubi could tell coherent thought was being forced through primal instincts as the name rang out in his head,' I...Bardock,' answered the ape in feraled voice,' you...dead,' it continued.

'Indeed, I am, but...' the Kyuubi then let its blast go and let the ape's attack, much larger than it normally was, envelop it, disintegrating it into nothing. But before it's head was destroyed, it smirked evilly at him,' my will and essence will not be destroyed,' it's evil laughter echoed throughout the land, a laughter of letting anything and everything know of disasters to come. When the blast continued and hit a mountain, a great explosion occurred, a shock wave ripping through the air.

Minato saw the ape lift its head into the air and let our a roar of triumph and beat its chest repeatedly. He looked at the area and knew it would take a long time for the forest to grow back, but what caught his eyes was a small flicker of light. He looked towards it and saw it was a sphere of bright red energy floating where the Kyuubi used to be. It then shot towards the horizon in a speed of light, leaving a long energy tail trailing behind. Minato knew what this meant, it meant that the Kyuubi was still alive, and the only thing that could fight it off again, was right in front of him.

Knowing this was his only chance, Minato looked into Gamabunta's eyes and nodded. The toad understanding what Minato was planning and stood at a ready, just in case the ape got any funny ideas. Minato went through a series of hand seals,' Snake, Boar, Sheep, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird...' and reluctantly, he did the final seal, but this was for preparation for Kyuubi's return," HORSE! SHIKI FUJIN! (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)," he exclaimed as he suddenly felt the chilling presence of the Shinigami behind him. Looking behind himself, Minato saw the Shinigami's demonic reaper form. If it had been under different circumstances, he would have pissed his pants, but all he did now in this situation was give him a sidelong glance and nodded to himself in preparation," let's go Gamabunta, one last time," he said solemnly to the toad boss.

With a sad nod, the toad bunched up it legs and quickly jumped fast towards the primal ape. Bardock, in his primal state, was too absorbed in his victory and thus did not have time as the toad tackled him down onto the floor, pinning him in place. Just as he was about to punch the damned toad off of him, Gamabunta called out," **NOW GAKI!**"

"RIGHT!" he then gave start to the ritual summoning and had the Shinigami do it's job. Almost immediately, the Shinigami pierced its cold hand into the giant apes chest, freezing it in place as it did so.

* * *

As the paralysis of the jutsu took over his body, Bardock's mind went into overload as he faced another vision. Breathing hard from the battle and at what was going on, Bardock looked up to see he somehow got to be on another planet. The surface full of islands, the water green in color, and the sky in a sort of aqua color, the tree perfectly straight with perfectly ovaled or sphered shape branche and leaves,' _Bardock_,' a voice called out to him, making him look around for the voice.

Seeing no one, he called out," Who is it? Show yourself? Who's calling me," he demanded to the voice, as it was not the last voice he had heard from before. Seeing no one moving or coming, he tried again," Come out?! I know your here!"

"Bardock," the voice said out loud instead of speaking to him in his mind. He looked back and saw a man with his hair style, but had orange and blue gi and blue wrist bands on his wrists with the kanji of his school of Martial Arts, King Kai it said," you know who I am, don't you Bardock?" asked the stranger to him.

Knowing at a instinctual level, he tried to reach out to the stranger from position," yes," he answered, his voice heavy emotion he didn't hardly know," your my son," he said with a shaky voice as he continued to reach out to his offspring.

"It's not too late Otousan, to be different," his son, Kakarott, turned to him and showed that his face was an exact copy of his without his scar, but that face slowly blurred to show Freiza's face, smirking at him in an evil manner while chuckling darkly at him," and to be different than him," Goku's face then phased back," when the time comes, you will remember everything Otousan, so until we meet, stay strong," with that, everything went black, and Bardock knew no more. On the outside, a peaceful smile found its way onto Bardock's beast like face, as the Shinigami ripped his soul out his body and sealed it into a baby.

A baby named Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Moments later, Sarutobi was frowning the situation presented to him. Not too long ago, after being reinstated as Hokage, he came out of a meeting regarding to the new Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. Though information had been let out that what was sealed into him was the Kyuubi by his old nemesis and warhawk, Danzo, who suggested the boy be sent to his division for 'safety measures', Sarutobi had corrected him by letting them know it was actually the beast that had beaten the Kyuubi that was sealed into the baby. That had made Danzo to increase his suggestion about drafting the baby into his division of Anbu, Root.

But Sarutobi had rectified that by saying that he would be under his protection, since he was like sort of ape in nature and he'd be able get help from his personal Summons on how to take care of the baby. The other clans had agreed, since it seemed logical since the beast that defeated the Kyuubi was ape like in nature, so the old man would be able to come to terms with the primal ape instincts the boy might have. Though some of the council, particularly the civilian councils, seemed to view him as some sort of monster, the Shinobi council saw him as a ray of hope in defeating the Kyuubi once and for all. Some of the council even offered up to protect the child under their clan names, namely the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, and the Hyuuga clans. But aside form the civilian councils hate, came one more clans protests of the situation. The Uchiha clan head, Fugaku, seemed against having the such power running around loose if it wasn't within his grasp. But luckily, he was overruled by the majority of the council to be handing the child to them.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked down at the baby that was Uzumaki Naruto. From when he first saw him, Naruto had bright blond sun-kissed hair, healthy skin, and big vibrant blue eyes. But since the sealing, his blond hair had matted down at the middle and let three big spikes go from the left and two of them going to the right, a little fleck of hair sticking out in the middle of his matted hair with a spikey mess of bangs showering over his forehead. The color of his hair was mostly still blond, but the end of the spike were black, as if dipped into some hair die. His left cheek had a new birth mark that closely resembled a battle scar as it was widened out a bit to look like one. When he looked at his eyes, they were a very dark navy blue color. But the most unique feature was the brown tail waving just above the boy's rear and right at the end of his spine. Ever since the sealing, the boy has been crying out to the world, wailing his head off as tears streamed down his eyes. But when the little baby saw him, it gurgled happily at him and wanted to be picked up.

Sarutobi chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm and did as his instincts told him, which was also what the boy wanted him to do, as he picked up Naruto and raised him high up in the air,' you shall be our savior when the time comes, I am sorry that we people of this village have to burden you with that choice, but you are the only one capable of fending off the Kyuubi when the time comes,' the reinstated Hokage thought with a heavy heart. But looking at the cheerful expression on Naruto's face, he too saw the ray of hope that was in this boy.

"It seems that fate has changed for the things to come on this planet," a weird squeaky voice said behind the old ninja. Sarutobi instantly had the baby back in the crib and pulled out a Kunai and held it at a defensive position to the intruder.

"Who are you?" the Sandaime Hokage demanded softly to the shadow that was in the corner of the room.

"Well, aren't you on a tight rope," the shadow joked lamely as it snorted and laughed at his own joke. Sarutobi just sweatdropped at the persons horrible sense of humor. Seeing that his 'audience' wasn't getting his joke, the shadow came out with a huff," people these day have no sense of humor," said a short portly blue skinned man. Yes, a blue skinned man with two skin like whiskers, a weird hat that had long antennas, round framed sunglasses, and a black Chinese like gi with the kanji on the back saying 'King Kai'," the names King Kai, over seer of the west sector quadrant of the universe," introduced the portly man.

"What do you want?" though Sarutobi would have been a bit sceptical about other being from other planets, this person was pushing that fact to the wayside now. He could feel the energy coming off this person, and it wasn't even Chakra, but another type of energy he had never encountered.

"Just coming in to let you know what that kid has inside of him," informed King Kai.

"What?" Sarutobi nearly dropped his kunai," but I thought it was a Bijuu," muttered the old man out loud.

"Oh no, the Bijuu are demons that have made themselves lords and home of the world called Makai, but what you have here is an alien of a powerful race of beings," replied the portly blue skinned man. Sarutobi would have argue about that aliens in no way existed. But seeing this man and what he knew about the known information of Bijuu were, he couldn't put up an argument. There was only one Ichibi, and that was the youkai tanuki, Shukaku, who he knew was also sealed inside a child in the hidden village of Suna, he just didn't know which one.

Seeing this as an opportunity to actually learn beyond that of what was known, Sarutobi eased his guard, but didn't let it down completely. He put away his kunai with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Not wanting to appear rude now and try to salvage the situation, he gestured to the table nearby where there was some tea," would join me Kai-dono," he asked politely to the seemingly important figure.

"Sure thing," replied the short portly man. But just as the two were about to go and sit down, they heard the baby squeal in excitement and looked to see a short monkey hanging off the side of the crib and poking at the little baby's stomach, making little Naruto giggle at the monkey's action," no! Bubbles, come here, don't mess with the kid!" King Kai rushed over to the monkey, only for the monkey to dash away at speeds that only Sarutobi knew was at least Anbu level.

Seeing this, Sarutobi thought only one thing as he rubbed his temple a bit,' I'm getting too old for this shit.'

"Oh, I dunno, you pretty spry for old man at your age, Sarutobi," King Kai said as he chuckled a bit at the Sandaime Hokage's shocked expression," don't worry, I just read surface thoughts, I don't pry into other peoples information or do mind control," assured the short blue portly man.

Shaking off his shock of hearing his thought being heard outloud when he had never even said a word, Sarutobi sat down in tiredness as everything was going a bit too fast for him," now, please Kai-dono, could you elaborate what is sealed inside of Naruto-chan here," the Hokage gestured to the baby in the crib as its cheerful expression waved over Bubbles to play with him again.

"What you have sealed inside the boy, or rather fused," seeing the raised eyebrow, King Kai waved it off as a thing to explain another time," was an alien that is known as a saiyan. The saiyan race are known as planet conquerors. They were born for sole purpose of fighting and were the best of the best at it because of the talent and abilities in battle."

"Planet conquerors?" questioned the Sandaime. It seemed so unlikely, but the power displayed by this supposed saiyan had proved otherwise, as an Ichibi would not be able to stand at all at the fighting prowess and power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, since it was known it was the lord of Makai itself.

"Yes, conquerors. Their abilities in battle were second to none with the right sort of training and experience gained in battle," answered King Kai as he sipped some of the tea on the table," nice tea," he muttered under his breath.

"Were?" Sarutobi caught, as it seemed the blue short portly man was implicating what was 'fused' with Naruto was no more.

"Yes, the tyrant that ordered this race of people to become even more known as planet conquerors has just destroyed a majority of the race along with they planet, Vegeta," King Kai informed as he saw Sarutobi go pale at this news," along with Naruto here, there are only four other known survivors, sadly none of them female either," it really saddened to see such potential be wasted and destroyed, the whole race could have been a planet of strong warriors and heroes too.

'Dear Kami,' he thought to himself, not really caring that King Kai could hear his thoughts. But what King Kai said next made him almost shit his pants.

"Bardock, the saiyan that has fused with little Naruto here, pales in comparison to the tyrant, Freiza. It's like comparing a really small puddle with your largest ocean to it, the gap is just too great," Now Sarutobi may have been skeptical about aliens, but hearing the truth and nothing but the truth being laced into King Kai's voice made him realize the situation now," but with the potential here, there could be hope," that made Sarutobi see a bit light of hope at hearing those words," many years ago, a scout had come to put a price on this planet, some events happened that made the scout put this planet off the market, so for you, you've nothing to worry about from Freiza himself," that made Sarutobi relax, even if wanted to know the specifics of it, he wasn't going to pry if he didn't need to," but that won't stop other's from trying to conquer your world," okay, this was just really stressing him out now," but with the right training, Naruto could be the only hope you have of defending this world from such beings."

That made Sarutobi go wide-eyed a bit, looking over at the little baby that was Naruto playing with insanely fast monkey named Bubbles, he really couldn't see such a child gaining such ungodly power. But then he remembered the word King Kai used in the conversation they just had," what do you mean 'fused' Kai-dono?" inquired the Sandaime.

Seeing the confusion in the man's face, King Kai opted to explain Naruto's new condition," you have to understand the technique you called Shiki Fujin was meant to be used for demon's and the Shinigami assigned was only meant for that job alone. But it has come to my attention from Reikai intelligence that since Bardock was not a demon, he had to use a technique known as Fusion. Though the technique requires a ritual formation from two people and the two people being just about the same height and exact level of power, the Shinigami had to revise the technique and fused both Bardock and Naruto into one being," King Kai explained. That made Sarutobi ponder about this information, if this were true, wouldn't that mean...," yes, Sandaime Hokage, it means that Naruto is part saiyan now and has the fighting prowess and capabilities of a saiyan himself," King Kai answered the old man's coming question.

"But if what your saying is true, wouldn't that also mean he would have this Bardock's memories as well," Sarutobi pondered about that, would the child's mind be able to cope with such information all at once and be able to stay sane? The thought of crazed and powered up baby razing the village was weird, but terrifying vision.

"Yes, he has Bardock's memories, but it's all locked up, but..." King Kai trailed off as he got Sarutobi's utmost attention now. It seemed King Kai wanted him to fully privy to this information alone," it seems he has also received Bardock's new found ability as well. You see, not too long ago, Bardock and some of his comrades went to a planet and annihilated the inhabitants, because it seemed Freiza had heard of an ability to read and delve into peoples minds if one were to stay on the planet."

'That almost sounds like the jutsus the Yamanaka's use,' Sarutobi noted.

Hearing and nodding at the thought he heard, King Kai continued," Bardock was struck down and given the power by a surviving inhabitant of the planet, with the soul desire of letting Bardock see his and his race's end at the hand's of Freiza, an act of cruel revenge one would say. But it seemed a vision of his future had calmed him enough to accept his fate of being fused with little Naruto here, what it was I don't know," turning away from looking at Naruto, King Kai cast a serious look at the old ninja," I suggest you train the boy in handling such a technique, I understand you have a clan who have what you would call a Kekkei Genkai that deal with the mind powers."

"Yes, if what you say is true, it would be wise to train him in using such abilities within safe boundaries," Sarutobi didn't want to see Naruto go insane if he was not be able to control a power he couldn't handle. If he could help this rising savior of theirs, he would do what he could, it was all he could do at the moment," I will see about talking with the Yamanaka clan head about this later on," Sarutobi informed King Kai.

"Good, when the time comes, I will come and help with the kid's training as well," seeing the raised eyebrow from Sarutobi, he explained further," what Bardock used all his life was not the energy you people call Chakra, rather, it is called Ki. It is the physical energy you people mix with the mental energy, which is Chi. What you'll be trying to help him use first is Chakra, and when it is good enough, I will come and increase his usage of Ki."

"What are the capabilities of this Ki?" asked the old ninja.

"Many usages that your ninja's haven't seemed to explore yet. As you may have seen, the blast Bardock used from his mouth could be used from the palms and even fingers points, with just the right amount of charge of Ki, he could have blown this three mountain in one blast. It can increase strength and speed to near impossible levels, much like your Taijutsu specialists, only without the harmful usages of Eight Chakra Gates that are within the body. And it will allow the power of flight for person," hearing of these capabilities, Sarutobi now knew why these techniques weren't explored, they didn't have the implications of a shinobi. Blowing up things left and right would get you discovered in mere seconds and only be useful in an all out fight. Only the last two abilities he heard seemed to hold favor for a Shinobi since increased strength and speed would allow a person to sneak by unnoticed or come out in a fight in good condition, and flight would let one travel more freely and be able to attack enemy forces unnoticed until it was too late, if the technique was used in the right way," and there are many other abilities that Ki could be used in."

Sarutobi hummed in thought. With all of his training that Sarutobi would personally supervise and instruct, mind training to gain control of the mental power Naruto has, and personal Taijutsu instructions and technique moves King Kai himself would provide, Naruto would be able to have a good arsenal to defeat the coming Kyuubi's attack. Sarutobi hoped that this Bardock had made the Kyuubi gravely injured and allow them the time to fight the demon when Naruto was good and ready. But that was only one problem. If they could get him to be more powerful than Bardock and Kyuubi put together, Naruto could defend this world from coming conquerors or destroyers. And if they had the option, send Naruto to take out this Freiza, such evil should not exist and should be snuffed out.

Finally, after a long silence, Sarutobi nodded, it was for the best. When Naruto would be able to, they would start his training immediately. Even though it sounded like they were not far off from what Danzo would have done to the child, Sarutobi would allow Naruto to have the companionship of friends where as Danzo would say there were a weakness that would hold him back. He was not making a weapon, he was making a hero, a hero that will shine brighter than the sun that shines over their planet.

"Well, it's time for me to go," King Kai announced to the old ninja. The short portly man then turned to Bubbles, who was looking at Naruto's small sleeping form," Bubbles, come one Bubbles, its time to go," King Kai quietly called as he didn't want to wake up the little hero in the crib. The monkey grunted and oohed as it made its way over to King Kai," til the next time old Sarutobi," a little tick made its way to the Sandaime's forehead at being called old.

"One bit of information about saiyans before I go," King Kai cut off any retort Sarutobi would have made," do not let Naruto see and be under the light of a full moon. If you do, you'll have another giant ape on your hands. The source of the transformation is his tail, but it is also what give him an extra boost in his abilities, so to cut it off will greatly diminish the boys powers, so do not cut it off unless absolutely necessary," and with that, both him and Bubbles left in a flash of light.

Sitting there in silence, the old man let the tick tock of the old father clock go back and forth, sound throughout the living area he was in. Sighing a bit, he got up and went over to Naruto's side, and looked down at Naruto's innocent sleeping face. Thinking about the power the boy would gain, he really hoped the boy would not be corrupted by it like his prized student, Orochimaru. Thinking that made him strengthen his resolve to train the boy the right and better way than Orochimaru was.

"You are the light of hope for our world, Naruto," Sarutobi spoke softly as he brushed s strand of spike blond and black hair aside from Naruto's face," and hopefully, you will gain the Will of Fire your father and your mother had when they defended this village," with that, he left the room and turned off the light, letting one last gaze pass at the crib in the room as he set a Fuuinjutsu on the room. He was not going to take the risk that Danzo was done with trying to obtain Naruto for his own ends, not once would he do that.

* * *

Four years later...

"Hey Ino-chan, come on, let's play," little Naruto called out to the platinum blond haired girl that was waiting for her father's cooking to be done inside the back of a flower shop. The little boy was wearing a black and green shirt with a red swirl symbol on the back of his Chinese like shirt, two red arm guards worn on, and black Anbu pants with martial art slipper and white socks. His tail coming out the back of his pants, swaying around playfully as it showed his mood now. Around his head was a red headband. For some reason, it just felt right to wear that color of headband on his head.

Turning around, Ino got in front of her Otousan and brandished a stick," you ain't getting any, you jerk!" Ino exclaimed as she swung her stick at Naruto, only for the boy to jump clear over the attack and land on her back, making her eat some dirt.

Chuckling at the two kid's antics, Inoichi handed Naruto a piece of a burger to him," nice to see you again, Naruto-chan (little Naruto), you ready for your session of training today," Inoichi asked as the boy's face lit up.

"Un," Naruto nodded as he happily ate the burger," Oi, Oyaji (pops)," he got Inoichi's attention as he continued to eat the burger while sitting on Ino's back," are we going to learn a new Jutsu today," Naruto asked excitedly at the thought of learning a new Jutsu.

Inoichi shook his head," not yet Naruto-chan, you have to get better control of you Chakra in order to use our Jutsus, besides, you already have plenty of Jutsus already," Inoich noted to the pouting Naruto. Seriously, the boy seemed like he had the Sharingan engraved into his whole being. Why just the other day, he used the Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) when he saw it only once and used up his massive reserves to make a regular sized attack, well regular sized for an adult, but for a kid, it was quite the accomplishment on his first try. The boy's learning curve was truly amazing.

He oddly noted he was like that Itachi kid, but only opposite in every way. Where as Itachi seemed cold to everyone and distance himself from them while also being indifferent about certain situations, Naruto would warm his way into anyones hearts and would voice his innocent opinions about what was on his mind. Itachi seemed to cast a cold dark aura around him, where as Naruto gave a warm bright energy about him. At first, the village civilians seemed to hate him for what he was, but after hearing the coming threat about the Kyuubi, and nothing else other than that, they immediately had second thoughts and tried their best to welcome the child. It didn't take long for Naruto to worm his way into their hearts with his innocence and cheerful mood. Some villagers were still stubborn and still called him a monster for what he was, but the boy seemed to not care and kept on with his life and training.

When he asked about why the training with his clan, the Hokage had said an informant had told him that Naruto had a Kekkei Genkai similar to his clan. The delving into ones mind and an ability they knew they didn't have, visions of coming futures. It was the Hokage's wish that Inoichi would help Naruto deal with this power and be able to also strengthen their own clan by examining the extent of Naruto's mind powers.

Inoichi looked back at the two kids to see Ino trying to latch onto Naruto's tail," let me pet it," she demanded to Naruto.

"No, it makes me feel weird when you pet it," Naruto said as he continued to eat and run from Ino. Aside from making him feel weird, he would always felt weak when she squeezed it. It made Naruto resolve in getting rid of that weakness. How was he going to become the best Ninja the world has ever known if he had such an obvious weakness.

Since the beginning of his training when he turned four, Naruto had proclaimed to himself that he would become the best, so he could beat the bad guys who would hurt his home. He remembered the thing Ojiji had told him that his race of people were a group of warriors set onto being the best fighters around and that he had the power to be just like that, but was asked what he would do that with that power if obtained it. That was when he exclaimed that he would be the best ninja in the world, since it was the only thing he knew that was a fighter at the time.

"Please, Naruto-kun," Ino pleaded as she stopped and started to use what every little girl used instinctively, the Puppy Dog Eye no Jutsu. Her eyes started to water up and her lip quivered as if she was about to cry.

Seeing this, Naruto started to wave his arms about comically," ah, come one Ino-chan, don't cry!" he called out in worry as he rushed over to her. Just as he was about to reach her, he saw her immediately smile mischievously. Before he knew it, he was tackled by a giggling Ino.

"I got you Naruto-kun," she exclaimed as she latched onto Naruto and started to pet his little monkey tail, making Naruto blush for reasons unknown to him.

"Alright you two, break it up," Inoichi said as he chuckled at the sight. Those two had really hit it off since Naruto started his training with the clan. He had also became good friends with the other two kids of his teammates. Shikamaru likes him because the two seemed to get good time of relaxing the same way he did, since they just lazed about, watching the clouds go by. Little Chouji took a liking to him immediately as he found out first hand the appetite of a saiyan, not that Inoichi knew what Naruto was. And Ino just seemed to click with the little boy, if he didn't know better, he'd say his little princess was head over heels for the boy. But that would only be made certain in the future.

Ino let go of Naruto reluctantly as she listened to her Otousan, but almost glomped Naruto again as he gave that usual grin of his. That grin that always made her feel good and want to be with Naruto always. She didn't know what this feeling was, but she really didn't want to let that go.

"Now why don't you go and play with that Haruno girl you became friends with the other day," Inoichi suggested to her. Pouting a bit at being taken away from her favority teddy bear, Naruto, she did as she was told and went for find her new friend, Sakura. The girl needed her anyway, the girl had no confidence what so ever in herself and it was up to her help her new friend out," now then, let's go and get your training started Naruto-chan," Inoichi said as he lead the little boy towards the backyard of the flower shop the Yamanaka clan owned.

A few minutes later found Naruto meditating over a pond that was in the back of the flower shop. His body not falling into the knee deep water as he had already mastered the Water Walking technique after trying it out in a few tries. Since the time he had started to get blurred visions he couldn't make out, with the pained headaches they came with, he had come to rely on the calming techniques he had learned from Inoichi-oyaji.

Not even wincing as vision came to him, he calmly looked through the hazed fog as he saw an old man with a extravagant shirt with flowers and strange trees on them (Hawaiian shirt) and blue pants that were similar to his Anbu pants, but were close off at the ankles with the same type of slippers he had on. The old man's frail looking body turned into that of a body builder. The man's massively large and pumped arms going in a circular manner before cupping both hands to the right side of his midsection. He then heard the man starting to call out his attack as a shine of energy started to appear in between the man's cupped hands,' kaaaa-meee-haaaa-meeEEE-HAAAA!!' at then end of his spoken technique, he thrust both hand forward with the two wrist touching each other with the both hand on top of each other. The energy in between his hands letting loose a blast of blue energy surging forward and parting the waters that were in front of him. Once the blast impacted what looked like some sort of battalion of ships, an great explosion occurred, blasting the ships out of water.

Seeing this Jutsu being done, he quickly left the backyard," sorrygottagoOyajibye," Naruto said in breath as he sped past Inoichi.

"What was that about," Inoichi wondered, he looked up and frowned," it's not even the end of his training," seeing this as a ominous sign, Inoichi quickly flared his Chakra twice, letting those who knew the boy was up to something. Not that anyone didn't trust him, but him being sealed with an unknown beast didn't mean they were going to let their guards down.

Once Naruto made it as far as he could from Konoha, never noticing his actions had attracted several people's attention. Thinking back to the Jutsu that old man in is vision had used, he started to analyze the Jutsu he saw. With his incredible learning curve, he noticed that the energy to power the attack was not one of Chakra as the energy could not be exerted in such away and only be projected as far as one has control over their Chakra. No, from what he could this Jutsu used just one part of the energy of Chakra. But just what was...

As if in a trance, he started to instinctively summon his Ki. Cupping his hands in front of with his wrists touching each other, he started to call his Ki to them," Kaaaa..." slowly bringing it to his midsection," Meeee..." he then stopped and locked his postion in place, his knees bunched up in a ready position," Haaaa," a ball of blue Ki was summoned up into his hands," MeeeEEE..." he voice started increase as the sphere of blue Ki shined in ready. With one final burst of Ki, he thrust his hands forward in the starting position he had them in and called out," HAAAAAA!!"

Just as Naruto had pulled off the move, Maito Gai, Yamanka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza, Inuzuka Tsume, Hyuuga Hiashi, and the Sandaime Hokage arrived at the scene. They witnessed the a scene of great power as Naruto sent a blue beam of destruction that tore and carved a path through the forest that was away from Konoha. When the blast hit the ground, there was great explosion, a great big cloud of dust, shrapnel, and dirt exploding from the point of impact. At seeing this, even those stoic or in control of their emotions, had big white eyes with gaping jaws.

'Kai-dono wasn't kidding about the saiyans destructive capabilities,' the Sandaime then turned to Naruto and could only gape in amazement. Not even a year into his training and Naruto already instinctively tapping into the energy known as Ki. He was already proving to have great difficulty with his Chakra, but even with that, he was already at least high Genin with the training he had received so far. Seeing the sheepish expression on Naruto's face, the Sandaime chuckled, the act of Naruto's expression showing that he hadn't meant to put that much power in his attack and was sorry for what he had done,' he is already becoming the ray of hope we wanted him to become.'

Sheepishly grinning and scratching the back of his head, Naruto analyzed what he had just done,' okay, that move takes time to form, so I'll need to speed up the process and get a precise timing on how to release the energy that I just used. I'll also need to train in using that energy as well as using my Chakra separately, this way I won't mix the two energies and make the mistake of sucking myself dry or blowing my hands off by using the wrong energy usage. Plus, it would better if I increase the reserves of that new energy I used so that the constant feed of using that attack won't drain me as much as it did just now,' as he finished his thoughts, he could feel his leg weaken and fell back on his butt,' whatever that energy was, it seemed to come from the physical energy of my Chakra,' he noted as he knew he was a bit of stamina freak. If everyone had heard his thoughts, they would have thought he was already growing teenager instead of a boy just entering his childhood.

* * *

Two year later after that incident

"Calm down Naruto, we'll get these on you soon enough," King Kai chided the small mixed hair colored boy with a monkey tail. Naruto was already beginning to be taller than most his age, as he was already about the size of an eight year old at the age of six,' probably because of the Fusion,' King Kai noted as he strapped on the new arm and ankle weights on Naruto. They were colored red and were really thick as they covered half of his forearm and half of his calves.

Lifting up the new weights, Naruto immediately pouted," these don't weigh a thing, Kai-ojisan," Naruto said in a disappointed tone.

"That's because I haven't set the weights my boy," King Kai replied as snorted and chuckle in his weird manner. He was going to get a kick at getting Naruto's face in the dirt. Oh yes, he would pay him back for blowing up that toilet he was using with a cherry bomb. King Kai almost had a sadistic smirk as he charged the weights into the arm and ankle bands. The effect was almost instantaneous as the weight bands almost tripled in size making the ones on his arms take up most of his forearms and the ones on his ankle take most of his forelegs. The weights not only stretching out but also growing in incredible width.

Naruto went bug-eyed as he was sent crashing into the earth. Naruto panted a bit before he tried to lift himself up from the ground. But every time it seemed like he was about to get off the ground, he would just fall back down. Almost seeing this as impossible, Naruto just about gave up, but his will and determination came back with a vegeance and the thought of his extinct race frowning at him came to mind, their eyes looking at him in disappointment,' No! I am a saiyan, I will not let some little weights stop me from becoming the best! I will not give up!' he started to chant the last sentence in his head as adrenaline started to pump through his veins, forcing him to go against the strain that was burning his muscles, screaming for him to stop and let the weights be taken off.

King Kai was now wearing a slightly shocked face. He knew the prowess and talents of saiyans when it came to combat, but Naruto seemed to be something special. The weights he had put him on was just a form of prank, just to get back at him. But seeing him actually start lifting up the weights, it was astonishing at the rate Naruto was excelling in the usage of his abilities and the usage of Ki, Chi, and Chakra he was putting to use. Ever since King Kai had come to start teaching him the ways of using such energies seperately, Naruto has been training day and night in the usage of them. It seemed that the Fusion had unlocked a potential that both Naruto and Bardock had as it allowed them to instantly analyze a technique and break it down to its baser components, as seen when he had miracously used old man Master Roshi's technique, the Kamehame Wave. It also doubled their confidence and as the memories of Bardock slowly trickled into Naruto's developing mind, their personalities started to combine to make a slightly arrogant man, but still confident as noted before with the determination to see their abilities were fine tuned to a perfection.

The Ki was an easy subject as Bardock had used the energy all of his life, while Chakra was a bit harder, but nonetheless was workable since Naruto's body carried the genetic structure of the people of this planet. But Chi was a difficult piece of energy as neither Bardock or Naruto had ever used such a thing. Where Ki and Chi could do the same kind of damage to the surrounding area much like Chakra, Ki raised the physical aspects of the body and allowed one to use its energy to attack from afar, but Chi strengthen the awareness of a person along with the usage of their minds and was more focused on being used against demon's and other evil apparitions, since Ki didn't effect Demon's much unless it was a massive and destructive amount of it being blasted at them. With the combination of both, Chakra, it made a good balance of taking on both alien and demon origin enemies. So King Kai had opted to teach Naruto on how to draw on all three types of energy to survive his coming encounters.

Seeing Naruto almost stand up, he chuckled a bit, ' that boy will go far, I can really see that,' King Kai noted as he stood from a distance.

Seeing as he was about to stand up fully, he summoned his Ki and powered up to the full. The air around him warping a bit and giving him a blue fire outline as he stayed powered up. Lifting himself from the air, another lesson he got from Kai-Ojisan, he flew straight up towards the sky and looked to see horizon above the trees and forest of the outskirts of Konoha," Let's Do This!" he exclaimed as he started to send a barrage of punches and kicks. His knowledge of Taijutsu showing through into his own personalized style hand to hand combat. It was an odd mix of that Goken-ryu, Jyuuken-ryu, and his own style of fighting. While the punches and kicks were hard and fast, he was also practicing charging the three energies he learned to used from King Kai. If he could get a good feel on how to focus each energy into each punch, he could be ready for any kind of adversary. Human, alien, demon, or whatever else, they were would feel his wrath when he unleashed himself onto them.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" called a little girls voice. Looking down from his position, he saw Ino was looking for him. He could just tell from her energy signature that it was her. And that sweet flower smell the came off of her was only unique to her. It soothed him in a way, really.

"Oi, Ino-chan, I'm up here," Naruto called out cheerfully as he waved his arms around to get her attention.

Looking up Ino just sighed, having seen this before had not made her freak out as any normal person would. She was really the first person to find out that he could do such a thing really. He had come to her house and started to babble on about getting an new sensei and how he showed him how to fly. As the thought of people flying would have made her jump in enjoyment and make her demand he take her flying, she was starting to get some common sense in, so she asked if she could show her. It wasn't that she didn't trust her Naruto-kun's words, rather, she was worried he was fibbed to and that he was being tricked by a meanie stranger. But when she saw him hovering off the ground without any strings attached, and she had thoroughly checked if there were any around him, she had squealed and asked sweetly and turned on her Puppy Dog Eye no Jutsu, to take her flying around. It had been the best time in her life as she felt the wind rip through her hair and face and her alone time with her teddy bear.

"Mou, Naruto-kun, come down her," Ino demanded as she stomped her foot onto the ground.

Blinking a bit at her attitude, he knew he didn't do anything to her or her friends. Which further confused as to what was going on, so he just shrugged and floated down to her. Once he got down onto the ground, he greeted he with his usual cheerful grin," Ohayo, Ino-chan," Naruto greeted as he looked at her almost serious face, but it was kind of ruined since she was only six years old.

Ino sighed and went to right to the point for her looking for him," Naruto-kun, you know were going to be going to attending the Ninja Academy, remember," she reminded the blond.

"We are," he asked confusedly. Damn! Was it already that time, he thought he had more time to get his technique perfected more before then, not that the academy would stop him training, but his time used for training would be cut drastically because of it.

Sighing at her best male friends forgetfulness, she knew his mind was on nothing but Taijutsu and Jutsus and nothing else, she just shook her head," yeah you dope, you do have all of your supplies ready, right," she leaned her body at him with her hands curled up into fist and were situated on her hips.

"Yeah, Oji-chan got them ready for me just the other day, if I remember right," Nauto answered back to her.

Nodding at his answer, she sighed once again and started to make circles with her foot on the ground," Naruto, the boys and girls will be in different classes until we get into the last three years of the academy..." Ino informed the blond.

Frowning at that news, that meant that he wouldn't see Ino-chan in any of his classes for three years, but he immediately smiled as he remembered Shikamaru and Chouji. But seeing the worry still on his best friend's face, he did as his instincts told him to and hugged her, making sure not to crush her with weights on his arms, which was what Ino had just wanted him to do. She sighed in contentment and leaned her head against his chest, she didn't know what this feeling was she always had with her teddy bear, but she always liked it," don't worry Ino-chan, we'll always be with each other, right to the end," Naruto said as he gave her his famous grin that always seemed to brighten everyone's day.

Looking up at him, she nodded in enthusiastically with a big smile of her own," Un," she replied back to him. She then got a bit of a blush on her face, as she knew it would be embarrassing at what she was going to do next. So quickly, she jumped up towards his head and pecked him on the cheek. Seeing that her task was done, he dashed off back home, leaving a mildly shocked Naruto behind on the forest trail," I'll see you again Naruto-kun," she called out to him as she ran with big smile and blush on her face.

Chuckling at Naruto's expression and what had happened just now, King Kai finally came into Naruto's vision. He oddly noted that the boy seemed to already having gotten used to the weights, which were at least five hundred pounds. Waving his hand a bit in front of the boy's face, it seemed the boy was still in a bit of shock at what his best friend had just done. Chuckling, King Kai knew only one thing that would break the trance the boy was in. He cupped his hands and breathed in a big breath," BREAKFAST IS READY!" he hollered into the boy's right ear.

"Breakfast, where!? Where!? Ooh, I hope its some of that special ramen Ayame-chan always seems to make for me, or that special batch of rice balls Hina-chan always makes, or the eggs, bacon and hash browns Ten-chan always cooks for me..." the boy then rabbled on and on about what foods he would eat from many other cute little villager girls that always seemed happy to satiate the boy's endless pit that was his stomach. King Kai laughed louder this time, this boy was already beef cake for the ladies and he just seemed too innocent to notice.

As Naruto continued to rabble on about food, an evil presence was growing within a desolate valley, very far away from the Fire Country and away from any close hidden village. In the valley showed a glowing red sphere that pulsated every now and again. After a few minute, it died down to show a blood red sphere with smoke rising from its hard shell. There was then the sound of cracking heard and not a second later, a clawed hand shot out from the top of the shell. The demon that was inside this seemingly large egg had on thought and that...was revenge. And that person who it wanted revenge against was ringing in its head and that person's name was...

'Bardock,' thought the demon darkly as everything turned black.

**A/N:** I know I seem to be rushing Naruto's power limit a bit fast, but he's going to need it if the coming challenges are any indications. He will go and face an Icejin sometime in the future, but it won't be Freiza, and I'm sure you know who I'm going to have him fight against too. There also be many other villains that will be made known to Naruto as he continued to rise to power. As for Naruto's attitude and new abilities, well, I just wanted to add a bit of Ranma ½ to the mix of this, as the next chap will be something similar to the series of that anime as well. What do I mean by that? Well, you'll just have to find out. Hope you guys liked the introduction of this story, so please review or PM me, ja ne.

NeroSparda


	2. THE LIFE OF A FUSION NINJA

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z

THE LIFE OF A FUSION NINJA

Knocking on the gates of the Sarutobi clan home, Ino waited for someone to come and greet her at the door. Not having to wait long, the door opened and saw what she thought was a Jounin. He had black hair and black beard with a smoke in his mouth, very tanned skin and wearing the standard Jounin attire with a sash hanging off his waist that had the symbol of the Fire country on the flap of it. The man was Sarutobi Asuma, who looked down at the smiling Ino," ah, Ino, you've made just in time, Gai is just about finished sparring with Naruto," Asuma said he put out his cigarette, he wouldn't want to get an ear full from Kurenai about him being irresponsible about smoking around kids.

Seeing as Asuma was letting her in, Ino bowed to the older man," Arigato, Asuma-san," Ino said politely before heading inside, already knowing which way to go. Not hard really since the sound of battle cry's and the sound of combat was ringing out the area around. Coming into the dojo area of the Sarutobi compound, Ino sat calmly near the entrance and took out a candy bar to snack on as she watched Gai-san going up to par with her teddy bear, Naruto-kun.

Ino sighed in a bit exasperation, those two were just a bunch of Taijutsu fanatics as far she knew. Not that had anything against it, but she often found Naruto-kun talking about training methods and other related matters with Maito Gai when he wasn't hanging around with her and her friends. But, looking at his cheerful expression as he continued to fight with Gai, both of them without their weights on, though Naruto's clothing was just as weighted as well, Ino couldn't really fault him. She liked it when Naruto was happy and fighting seemed so much apart of him, it seemed he thrived for battle. For some, that would have them worried about his battle lust, but Ino liked that part of him. It meant that if situation ever called for it, he would switch to a more serious mood if any of his loved ones were in danger, and she knew he would always be there for her if she was ever in trouble.

Why, just last night, the day she had pecked him on the cheek, she had called him over to water fountain in the center of Konoha (let's just say there is one, I'm trying set the mood really).

_FLASHBACK_

_It was dark night, the stars and moon only being the source of light since lights in the area were turned off. Ino had snuck out of her house and had quickly gotten Naruto's attention by throwing rocks at his window. She never noticed the Anbu just watching at what was happen in amusement, the scene was a little cute. As Naruto peeked his head out, he found a note next to his window with suction rubber arrowed pinned on it. That was all Ino saw before she dashed away towards their meeting area._

_Shaking a bit, she wrapped her arms around herself and started to rub them, it was starting to get cold. But when she looked back up to the stars, she smiled as she saw a shadowed form flying towards her. She knew only one person who could be up that high and stay up there as if gliding down by some invisible force," Naruto-kun, down here," she called out to the flying figure._

_Coming in, Naruto landed a few feet from her. He then jogged up to her and cocked his head to the side with his usual big grin," what's up, Ino-chan? Is something the matter?" he suddenly asked in a bit of worry._

_Looking down at the ground, Ino made circles in the dirt with her right foot with her hands behind her back," well, like I said, were going to the Ninja Academy," she then looked up at him with a bit of sad smile," and when we graduate, we might not be on the same teams that they assign each other," she informed him of her worry._

_Scratching his head a bit in confusion, he really couldn't see what she was worried about. It's not like there weren't going to see each other ever again if they even did," well..." he really couldn't think of anything to say to what she was talking about. But then a light bulb dinged over his head," it's alright, we'll always see each other, just like I said earlier," Naruto said with the brightest grin he could muster, it always seemed to calm her when she saw him do that._

_Shaking her head a bit at the boy in front of her, she sighed. He just couldn't understand how the girl felt really. Well, neither could she since she didn't even know why she was doing this._

_He then got an idea," how about this, since I'm aiming to be the best Ninja in the world, how about you become the best Kunoichi in the world," he suggested with the same grin on his face._

_Thinking a bit as she cocked her head to the side and putting a finger on her lip, she happily nodded. It would mean they would be different from everyone else and be with each other forever, just like he promised her," Un," she nodded happily. She then thought about their differences and knew he would probably only needed up to the graduating day at the academy to already being the best Ninja in the world, so she opted for one more thing," hey, I know you're really strong, so I know you'll already make your dream come true before I do, so...could we make a promise to each other?" she asked a bit pleadingly._

"_Hmm?" wondering why she asked that, he just internally shrugged and nodded to her._

"_If ever you get to become the best Ninja in the world and if I'm ever in a bind..." she then looked up to the stars with a bit of fantasy in her eyes," you'll come save me, alright?"_

_With the squeaky sounds of his eyes blinking, Naruto just looked at her for a moment before saying," nani?" he asked confusedly as he tilted his head to the side._

"_If ever I'm in trouble, my hero will come rescue me," she looked at him with a cute smirk on her face," I want to experience that at least once," Ino said as she sat down on the edge of fountain._

_Still not getting it, he looked at her," nani?"_

"_Come on! Promise me!" Ino insisted as she looked at him imploringly._

_Seeing her pleadings, Naruto nodded with a big smile on his face," Un," he said cheerfully, he do anything for his friends and if it was a little promise like that, he'd do it._

_END OF FLASHBACKI_

After that, the two had parted ways back to their homes. Ino had slept quite peacefully after that with a content smile across her face. Naruto...he was just happy all the time really.

"Come on you two, it's almost time to go the academy," Ino called out to them.

"Right, Naruto-kun, it's time we finished this," the two locked each other in grapple, Gai towering over the boy as he clasped onto Naruto's smaller hands. One would think he was the one in control of the fight, but Naruto had trained with weights that made even Gai cringe at and was equal to Gai in strength in his small body. The two parted, Gai standing off away on the grass as Naruto landed on top of a boulder. The Dojo had both a floor wood, but also had an outside for those who were too strong to be held on the inside, so the two were on the outdoor part of the dojo.

The two then jumped into the air and started to send kicks and punches towards each other. While Gai had to adapt to such fighting, it wasn't that hard since he was a Taijutsu fanatic really, Naruto was used to such fighting since the fusion with Bardock had put an instinct in him on how to fight aerial opponents. But it seemed Gai got the upper hand as he got surprise air round house kick connected into Naruto's face, sending him splashing into the pond that nearby, for Suiton Jutsu use.

"You're getting sloppy, Naruto-kun, you flames of youth need to burn brighter," Gai then let out roaring laugh as he saw the boys soaked in water. But then a big splash hit him and bucket followed to hit him in the face, letting Ino know that Naruto had filled and chucked it at Gai, who fell down in surprise.

"Oh yeah, who's getting sloppy now," Naruto said as he was crouched down on the floor, his white karate gi soaked and clinging to his body. He then yelped in surprise as Gai hit him over the head with same bucket.

"I swear, those two," Ino sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Moments later, the two were walking their way to the Ninja Academy, Ino walking as any normal person would, just walking towards the school on the ground. But Naruto was a bit different in his walking, as he was just walking like normal on a fence nearby. The fence itself was very narrow and any person who didn't have training would have either fallen off or would have hit their privates in between their legs, that might not matter to girls but guys would have something to worry about that one.

"Naruto-kun, are you using that Ki of yours again?" Ino asked as she looked at Naruto, who was impossibly keeping balance on the loose fence that seemed to rock with the wind.

"Nah, I'm just training some more and trying to keep my balance," Naruto answered to her with a slight shrug.

"What good is that, you can fly already," Ino said as she really didn't see what that training would do if he could fly.

"It helps me keep balance when I don't fly, you wouldn't think it, but its kind of hard to keep yourself straight in the air if you don't have the balance and control," Naruto lectured a bit to his best friend.

"Eeeeh," Ino sounded as she pondered about that a bit. She has a little usage in the energies he had, but she wasn't as proficient as Naruto. Hey, if you have a best friend who could fly and break boulder with nothing but his pinky, wouldn't you want to learn how to do that?

The two then made it to the gates of the Ninja Academy, parent and children all over the courtyard front of the academy. Off to the side, they saw Ino's Otousan, along with the Sandaime, waving them over to them.

But before the two of them could even get to them, Ino sensed something. Snatching it out of the air, she saw to her surprise that it was a rose. Blinking a bit, she looked to see a bug eyed looking boy with black hair that seemed to curl up at his ends," yosh, you must be really skilled to catch my throw at of the air like that," his eyes shining as he came up to her," you are also very beautiful," he then puffed his chest out and pointed to him," very well, I will be the one to protect you and be your boyfriend from now on," he proclaimed proudly.

Those who saw and heard this wondered if the boy was all there, some of the kids saying he was infected with the coodies. Ino just continued to blink at him; this was supposed to be her knight in shining armor. She shook her head,' no way! If anyone is gonna be that...' she then turned her head to Naruto and blushed a bit," um, that's nice, but could you excuse me," she said as tried to get passed him.

But the boy held out his arm to block her path," it is only fair that I shall know the name of my Hime (princess)," he somewhat demanded.

Seeing no harm, she said," Yamanaka Ino," she introduced herself, but was getting really impatient now at this boy.

"Man, Ino-chan, already getting popular with the guys," Naruto joked to his best friend.

Seeing the familiarity with his Hime, the boy pointed at Naruto," you, how are you with familiar with Hime," he demanded with a bit of fire in his eyes," who are you?"

Blinking a bit at the probably a year older person in front of him, Naruto pointed to himself," well, Ino-chan and I have been best friends since I can remember, and my name is..."

"Wait, is not ones custom to give out their names themselves first," the fire that in the boys eyes then returned with full force," then my name I shall give you," Naruto sputtered a bit at this interruption. This boy seemed a little to similar to someone he knew closely," I am the next Taijutsu specialist of Konoha, the unbeatable rock that holds against the tides of enemies, my might will strike fear into the hearts of my enemies, my peers will call me the next Green Beast of Konoha, age 7, Rock Lee," the boy then pulled off a bastardized form of the Goken-ryu.

Then it clicked into Naruto's mind on who the kid reminded him of, Maito Gai. Only someone like him would act like that,' seems he's got a fan,' Naruto noted wryly, how he felt for the kid now. He had nothing against the green spandex wearing Jounin, but even he was a little weird for his taste.

"And it would seem that I have a rival in love for the hand of Hime," the newly introduced Rock Lee announced before charging in at him at speeds that were beyond a human.

Naruto, though, wasn't human, so he easily jumped over the hard right hook that was going for him. He noted the boy was actually using Ki,' maybe Ojiji is teaching it nowadays,' but Naruto pushed that aside for another time as he turned over in the air in a flip," I'm Uzumaku Naruto, sole user of the Tenjho Tenge-ryu (Heaven and Earth Style)," he then took off and tossed his bag over to Ino," take this for me for a minute, would ya Ino-chan," Naruto called out to her as he threw his bag, Ino easily catching it in her arms with a sigh, boys," I accept your challenge," Naruto said as he got into his newly name Tenjho Tenge-ryu starting stance.

The reason for the name Tenjho Tenge, was that the style was similar to what the name suggested. Being that his hard hits were powerful enough to break hard boulders, it was what was referenced to Earth. But while doing so, he also pushed energy into the opponent's internal organs and bursts the energy within to make more damage, thus like the name of Jyuuken, Heaven. It was really plain out hitting hard with energy, a bit of skill, and a whole lot of instinct; nothing more, nothing less, just like how any saiyan fought.

Off to the side, Inoichi was about to step in, but the appearance of Gai and the held out hand of the Sandaime stopped him," shouldn't we stop this Hokage-sama, Naruto-chan's going to floor that boy."

"No, I think this will benefit him a bit," Sarutobi said calmly as he gazed at the boy name Rock Lee.

"Indeed, Lee has been training under me for a while," Gai commented.

"Huh? Why, I mean, I know he kind of looks like you, but he's not apart of your family or anything," Inoichi said confusedly.

"Ah, but Gai hasn't been training him to be like our average shinobi's Inoichi-san," the Sandaime replied. Seeing the confused look, he looked towards Gai to explain.

"You see, Lee..." Gai shook his head a bit sadly," Lee unfortunately has a birth defect that has made his Chakra coils broken and stunted," seeing the surprised look on his face, Gai nodded," you get it don't you now? I have been training him in the art of using Ki," Gai answered the unasked question of Inoichi. Though not as proficient as his sparring partner, Naruto, he had the idea of it down since he was purely a Taijutsu fighter, who happened to use Chakra, but nonetheless knew the mechanics of it and taught it to the poor boy.

"So, you have been with Hime since you can remember," Lee noted to Naruto, who just stood with his legs spreaded apart and bent, his hands on his knees, giving a look of relaxation at his opponent. Naruto then rubbed his nose in a bit of arrogance," we shall see in this fight who shall be the one to protect Hime," Lee challenged to Naruto.

Hearing that made Naruto know it was a bit serious. Naruto always had this thought in his mind that he had to redeem himself for some reason and always protect those close to him, and Ino-chan was the closest friend he had. Even if this wasn't as serious as losing her, he wouldn't let anybody just hog the position of protecting her.

"Come on then," Naruto said with the motion of his saying to bring it.

"Yosh!" Rock Lee exclaimed he charged in.

Lee then went for a hard hit for Naruto face, but Naruto jumped clearly over that. The cement gate behind him, though, didn't make it as the cement was crushed by Lee's fist. Naruto was about to bounce of a tree nearby, but Lee went in for axe kick at him. Again, Naruto dodged over his attack, but the tree was broken in two by Lee's enhanced Ki kick.

"Your very slippery, Naruto-kun," Lee commented with smirk on his face, it was fun having a fight like this.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Naruto said as he jumped up a bit before dashing at him. Just as he got in Lee's range, Naruto had to dodge left and right at the fast jabs Lee was shooting at him with," you...shouldn't...push...the...energy," each pause was dodge to left or right," that hard," Naruto said as he got in Lee's face, making the boy starting to step back some, but Naruto stayed in his face as he continued to lecture the boy about how to use Ki," Ki is as instinctive as using your arm, you have let it come out or at least get in tune with it, or else you just going to botch it up."

"This kid is good to be able to make Naruto dodge his attacks," Ino noted, usually, Naruto let those who attack him hit his body, but he only did that for those who couldn't hurt him. It was usually bullies he had to deal with and the bullies themselves would find out first hand how rock hard Naruto's body was, as what happens after they do so was getting broken hands. To be able to make Naruto dodge meant that this Rock Lee must have some force of power in his hits. She then palmed her face because of her stupidity, the crumbled cement and broken tree should have been enough proof of that.

"Ki is...the projection...of the physical...energy in...the body," Naruto kept dodging as he continued to teach Lee about Ki; if the boy could properly harness the energy than he'd have another sparring partner, which was a good thing in his book.

'This guy is good,' Lee noted as he never even landed a hit on this Uzumaki Naruto. Taking one last swipe at him, Lee looked on with no surprise as how Naruto dodge his roundhouse kick by jumping back in a flip away from him.

Everyone who was watching this fight were very impressed, they didn't know how good either of the two boy's were. Off to the side Fugaku look on with disdain at the power the two boy's were wielding. Looking at Itachi, who was at least twice the two boy's age, he noted to himself that he should push Itachi further, so that these low class peasants don't surpass the might of the Uchiha. He would definitely regret that decision in the future.

"This will be the final move," Lee stated as he held his right hand and charged up Ki in the way Naruto was describing into his right hand and forearm, making a white glow appear around his arm, his feet showing he was ready to dash in a split second.

"Alright, give me your best shot," Naruto said in with a grin on his face. Not a second, Lee almost vanished in a flash a speed. Well, vanished to those who were not trained fighters yet, everyone else saw him running at Naruto at a good amount speed. Naruto, though, saw him moving at a snails pace and easily dodged it by jumping high in the air, leaving Lee to make a sort of booming sounding out in the area.

Looking up, Lee saw Naruto coming down at him with his hand straight, as if going for a chop. Lee then repositioned himself and went for left hard jab at Naruto. Once close enough, the two then striked at each other. Naruto leaned his head to barely dodge Lee's fist as Naruto fingers hit Lee's head at what people assumed was a tap. Before the two could hit at each other again, a hand on both their shoulders stopped them. The two of them stopped and looked up to see the Sandaime's smiling face.

"A good match you two," Sarutobi said, leaving the hint that the fight was done. Luckily the two caught it and settled their stances," now I think you two should give each other praises for the match itself."

Seeing sense in those word, both Naruto and Lee bowed to each other in respect," IT WAS A GOOD MATCH," the two of them said at the same time as they both lifted themselves up and had good natured grins on their faces.

"Naruto-kun, you are truly worthy of protecting Ino-chan, I hope to someday find my own Hime to protect," Lee conceded to Naruto as he bowed once again to him," I shall not bother either of you again."

"Ah, come on, Lee, you, me, and Ino-chan can still hang out," Naruto said as she scratched the back of his head.

"Really!" Lee said with utter true happiness. The other students of the academy didn't seem to like being around him since he couldn't use Chakra. It was a good thing his idol, Gai-sensei, had come to him and took care of that problem when he had taught him what he knew about Ki. Now that his new friend knew more about it, he could be one step closer to achieving his dream of becoming a ninja that used Taijutsu alone.

"For sure, and I still gotta help ya with you Ki control. You can even become a good sparring partner of mine," Naruto said with that sunny grin of his. Lee was bouncing up and down at that offer and whole heartedly nodded.

"I would be honored, my friend," he then turned back to the doors of the academy," we will see each other again, Naruto-kun, Ino-chan," Lee then dashed at a good amount of speed back to the academy, most likely to get back to the first day of class of his new year.

"See ya Lee," Naruto waved goodbye to the retreating form of the Gai fan,' hope he doesn't take it personal that I wrote 'fair' on his head in bruises,' Naruto thought with a bit of nervous chuckle. He then scratched the right side of his neck in irritation for a bit, not noticing the bruise where Lee had missed his hit.

* * *

Four years later

Not a whole lot happened since that day he started learning at the Ninja Academy. Sure, he made some good friends, those being Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. The other's he had already met, those being Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Hinata. Tenten always seemed to be a bit of a tomboy, which he had voiced right in front of her, but she just shrugged it off and agreed that she was and was proud to be one. Hinata was quiet and repesctful and would always cheered him on to do his best. Naruto always did reply back that he was already the best.

And it was true if the tests during in and out of class showed anything. In class, he was keeping his place as Rookie of the Year, a fact that irked the last surviving Uchiha. Though Naruto felt for him a bit, since he too didn't have any parents and most of his race of people was killed by a cold and heartless tyrant. But even with that in mind, he really didn't like the attitude the kid had, so he just shrugged at him. The kid asked the first time he was placed as the best to fight him. That fight had lasted at least ten seconds as Naruto was really getting irritated with the boy and flicked his forehead, making the boy fly into a tree and get knocked out.

As for the outside of the class; Naruto had continued his training in the usage of Ki, Chi, and Chakra. His Ki had risen exponentially due to his constant training work out. He could most likely bench the Hokage Stone Face Monuments if he wanted to and still go for few more rounds. This being due to King Kai weights since he was now getting around at least 20 tons.

His Chi was coming along nicely as he knew that besides strength and skill, he needed to know at least some tactics, so he opted to learn some strategy at times when he was actually exhausted with his physical training. This combined with his meditation training had made his Chi just as good as his Ki, thus making a good balance of Chakra, making him also have some good control over his mind powers.

And to increase his reserves on Chakra, he started to combine the exercises he had learned so far, such as Tree, Water, Kunai, and Senbon training. Combining in ways as like sticking the senbons into the tree trunks all the way up to the top and try to run up those and not make the them fall off with his weight on them while shooting off Jutsu in the process, or keeping kunais stuck to various parts of his body while doing a complex kata over a large body of water while also dodging shuriken attack from some of his senseis. Many other combined exercises were made and allowed Naruto's Chakra control grew at that of a Medic-nin.

Though many would argue that it was impossible for one so young to have so much control over so much Chakra, the ones who knew him would just scoff and let those who doubted him watch him train in those exercises. When asked about it as well, he'd just say that the original exercises were too tame and he was a person who wanted a challenge that was at least a bit chaotic.

Those who had watched his training could only shake their head in disbelief, just where did he get the drive from. His senseis, them being Sarutobi, King Kai, Gai, and Inoichi, could really see that Naruto was at least mid jounin. He would have been higher, but he hadn't gain any individual experience on his own yet. If only they knew now (With the exception of King Kai and Sarutobi that is).

Because just about half a year ago; Naruto had received a bulk of Bardock's memories. It had been a painful process, feeling all the experience of a battle hardened saiyan being crammed into his head, but it also answered why he was the only one of his race of people left. Or was. Even though it sounded strange, his son was still alive, on planet Earth. When he remembered that and his training with his mind powers, he sat down in a meditative state and sent his mind's eye to the planet, to see how he was doing.

It brought a smile to his face to see his son, who was the same age as him now, odd that, was having a good time on his adventures. It really made him wonder what he could wish with those Dragon Balls though. Shrugging to himself, oh well, maybe if he could find his ship when he became trusted enough to leave the village, he could find a way to fix it and be able to meet his son when Ojiji would let him.

Since he knew he was fused, something he had extracted information about from King Kai about, he knew he was Bardock, but not. He was Naruto, but also not. He shook his head, it was a confusion of identities at first, but he knew how to phrase it now that he thought about it. Bardock was Naruto and Naruto was Bardock, it was just as simple as that. Nothing to be confused about really, he was who he was.

There was one thing he wanted to do once he was able to get his pod fixed, besides meeting his son, Kakarott, or Goku, he reminded himself as he remembered the controlled vision he had. That one thing was to find Freiza and make him eat his heart. He didn't care if it was him, prince Vegeta, or his son, but Freiza will pay for destroying his people and his friends, Tora, Fasha, and the others.

Shaking his head about thinking about his old comrades, Naruto got back to paying attention to his flying. He may have not gotten permission to leave Konoha, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to sneak out every now and then. And while he could look for his ship, since he knew it was in Fire country, he didn't want any ninja patrol's to spot him and get in trouble. Looking around, he noticed that it was somewhat snowing. Looking down at the ground, he saw what looked like a boy probably two years older than him playing around with some rabbits around the snow field, seemingly unaffected by the cold of the weather.

Naruto seeing this as getting a new friend started to descend down to the field below. Hey, he may be a little more mature and experienced then his current friends and age group, but he was still a kid and kids look for friends to have some fun with. When he landed, he raised his hand hollered," Oi," he called out to the boy.

When the boy stopped chasing the snow white rabbit, he looked towards Naruto. Naruto now notice his features. He seemed somewhat feminine; something like those bishounen's he sees in those mangas Ino likes to read around her room. His eyes were nice shade of brown and had long black hair. He was wearing gi like shirt with what looked like bandages underneath them and brown pants. He assumed he was wearing at least some form of foot wear, but couldn't tell since his feet were covered in snow.

The boy looked worriedly at him for a moment," what do you want?" he asked in what sounded almost like a girl's voice. Cocking his head innocently at the boy's wariness at him and the sound of his voice, Naruto just shrugged internally and turned on his best Uzumaki smile.

"I just wanted to come play for a bit," Naruto then appeared in a flash of speed in front of the boy," my names Uzumaki Naruto, who are you?" Naruto asked politely as he took his hand and shook it. He oddly noted that his hands were unusually soft for a boy. Oh well, that just meant he was a bit of a girly boy, he'd get him out that funk soon enough.

Blinking in surprise at how fast the boy came at him and how cheerful he was, the feminine boy greeted in kind," hello, my name is Haku," his voice still sounding like one of girl.

"Hak-chan, then," Naruto said happily as he gave him a pet name, doing a little teasing since he sounded and acted like a girl.

The boy blushed a bit for some reason, but nodded with smile. Inside the 'boy's' mind, he couldn't help but think how cute Naruto was," I'll only let you call me that if you let me call you Naru-chan," he conditioned to him.

Seeing that he was getting teased back, he chuckled. Good, at least this guy wasn't being submissive to him, a little playful words did everyone a bit of good every now and again," sure then Hak-chan," Naruto said as he gave him a pat on his shoulder. But then got mischievous smile," oh, and just one more thing."

"Nani?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side. Naruto blinked a bit, if he was even a girl, he would have thought that look was kawaii.

"Avalanche," Naruto said before he jumped away. Just as he did so, a pile snow fell down on Haku. Sputtering a bit, Haku came out with an irritated look on her face.

"Mou, you jackass, I wasn't even ready for that," Haku, for once, was angry. Ooh, Naruto was going to get it.

"Can ya say Hak-chan popsicle, hahahaha," Naruto said as he laughed at his new friend. But was stopped as a pile of snow fell on him; bursting out of the snow pile, he blinked at the chuckling, or was that giggling, Haku.

"Ha, payback's a dish best served cold Naru-chan," Haku said with smug smile on his face, a frigid air of snow forming around him.

"Wow, that's cool, so you can manipulate snow," Naruto must have said wrong thing as the snow around Haku immediately fell down.

Haku looked left and right in worry now, he had gotten caught in the heat of the moment and used his Kekkei Genkai,' Kaasan said to never use it again, I promised her, what am I going to do? She always said people wouldn't accept my gifts, now Naru-chan's going hate me, just like the other kids,' Haku then started to tear up.

He was about to cry when a hand landed on his shoulder, breaking his train of thought. He looked up and saw the dark navy blue eyes of his newly appointed friend, Naruto, looking at him in concern," you alright, you know boy's shouldn't cry," Naruto said in concern for his new friend.

"I'm alright, I just..." he froze at what he just said lastly. She then looked at him with a bit of glare," mind repeating that last part you said pal," Haku said in frigid tone.

Blinking a bit, Naruto thought back to what he said and repeated," boys shouldn't cry?" he oddly felt the temperature lower a little more.

Gritting his teeth, Haku strained out his words and was about give Naruto the beating of his life,"I...am...a...gi.."

"HAKU, IT'S TIME TO COME IN DEAR, DINNER IS READY!" he heard his mother call out to him.

Blinking at the interruption, he sighed, no need to beat the boy when it was time to eat. He didn't want to get on his mother's bad side now," well, it's time for me to go Naru-chan," Haku then started to walk away, but then remembered that he didn't know where Naruto came from and was worried he wouldn't see him again," will I ever see you again Naru-chan," he asked in timid tone. Even though he was a bit of jerk, Naruto was a starting to be like a starting good friend.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto grinned at Haku," sure you will," he then thought about the times he was available and nodded to himself," I'm always free on the weekends, so how about coming here every weekend at noon," Naruto suggested to his snowy friend.

Thinking about it, he happily nodded," hai," he answered cheerfully.

"Good," he then started to float from the ground, surprising Haku at his ability to fly," I'll see ya sometime next week, Hak-chan," he then blasted off from the ground, kicking up snowing in his show of force," AND REMEMBER, BOY'S DON'T CRY," Naruto hollered to him.

A second after hearing that and getting out his shock of seeing Naruto actually fly, she shaked her fist at him with an angry face on," DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YA, YOU JACKASS, I'M A..." seeing that he was already a dot in the sky, he just sighed," oh what's the use, it's not like it's going to matter if he knows I'm actually a girl," Haku said as she shook her head with a sigh, but then blushed,' but if he did know, what he would act like,' she wondered if he would be like the princes in those stories her mother read to her. She sighed, she hoped he was like that if he ever found out she was a girl.

* * *

A day later found Naruto looking at the opponents circling left and right. His opponents in this sparring session were Gai, Kakashi, and Asuma. Though some would think these three would take it easy on the fused Ninja, they would be wrong since they had come to know that even though Naruto hadn't exactly been out in the field yet, the kid knew how to move and fight like a veteran. They would have had understood better to know that he was fused with a battle hardened saiyan.

Right now, he was wearing his usual black and green collared chinese shirt, the red wrist bands turned into red arm guards with black serpent like dragons etched onto them. His Anbu pants being held up by the belt on his waist and by his brown tail with heavy combat boots replacing his Martial Arts slippers, the boots weighted down like the rest of his clothing. His red headband was a bit longer now, its long tails waving around in the gentle breezed that passed through. With all the weight on him, he still was a match for all three Jounins. (In a way, think of Soatome Ranma's usual attire, but with my changes)

With no signal given, all three Jounin's attacked the fused saiyan boy. They threw everything they had in Taijutsu, and in Asuma's case, a bit of Kenjutsu with his trench knives. Ducking, parrying, and weaving around the attacks, and even jumping over or through some of Kakashi's Ninjutsu, Naruto was having the time of his life. Now this was how fight should be. Punches thrown that could break a persons bone into a million pieces, slashes that would dice most into mince meat, blasts of energy and elements being thrown at you with the intention of either disabling or incinerating you, this was how he liked to fight in a battle. Pure chaos, a common thing in a battle with saiyans involved since they expected no less than a mountain being blown apart as a requirement in a battle, lucky for these guys this was just a spar.

Seeing that it was about time to wrap this up, Naruto dashed in a burst of speed. A roundhouse to Asuma's face, a hard elbow into Kakashi's gut, and a good ol' headbutt to Gai's face in a matter of two seconds sent the three reeling back in pain. Flipping away from them a couple of times to get some distance, Naruto got into a prerequisite stance for what had became his saiyan clan's signature technique," Kaaa-meee-haaaa..."

Seeing where this was going, Kakashi quickly flipped through his hand seals. As soon as he got it when Naruto was about to start the next part of the chant, he called out," Doton: Doryuuheki," somehow, in someway, he spat out a stream of mud from behind his mask. Not a second later, the mud sprang up and turned into a hard stone wall," get behind me and help me keep this up!" the other two did so, not really needing to told twice as they had seen this coming as well.

"...MeeEEE," the brightness of the blueish white ball of Ki in between shined greatly before he thrust both his hands forward and gave good push," HAAAAA!" Naruto exclaimed out loud as he sent a blue Ki blast of destruction towards the trio. As soon as it hit the stone wall, dirt started to fly out, the beam not seemingly content to explode just yet. Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi were having a hard time keeping their Chakra into the stone wall, seeing as how the blast was quite powerful even with the three of them pumping as much Chakra as they could to force it back or let is pass over.

The trio did indeed outlast the blast, as it only made halfway through to them, but it had also left them totally exhausted. The three slumped onto the ground as the stone wall crumbled back into its base element. What made them groan in frustration and mercy was Naruto standing perfectly full of energy, not even panting after using the Kamehame Wave. Naruto just grinned a bit sadistically at the three," that would have been impressive guys...if I had been using at least twenty percent of the techniques original power," that made the three of them go wide eyed with white eyes and gaping jaws.

"JUST HOW MUCH POWER DID YOU USE!" the trio asked incredulously. Being a little freaked out was the understatement of the lifetime. It's like saying Jiraiya is a little perverted.

"Oh, about five percent," Naruto commented casually with the usual hint of arrogance in his tone. The three groaned again as they knew he was spelling out to them that, and they quote, 'the best ninja on the planet'.

"You, gaki, are too much," Asuma lazily said to the mixed colored haired boy as he thought about quitting smoking just to get his lungs back to normal, even though they were still in good condition since he kept using Chakra to do his best to keep the clean; not they weren't effected in anyway nonetheless.

"I can just imagine the girl he'll get with, she'll be nothing but a pile of goop after he's done with her," Kakashi muttered under his breath, silently wishing he had the boy's stamina since it seemed to be endless. But, he mused, it had to be because of his status as a Jinchuuriki to an unknown Bijuu. He often wondered how the boy could even pull of the things he did since he separated Chakra to it base elements and be able to use them in such destructive ways. He knew Gai could do that to some extent, but couldn't fully do it for some reason. He reasoned that it had to with being able to grow accustomed to it from a young age such as Naruto's.

"Your Flames of Youth are too much, even for me some times, Naruto-kun," Gai said as he panted, and seeing a panting Gai was a rare thing since he was second to Naruto's great stamina and power, with Lee closely coming up to the third. That was no surprise since all the boy did was train, sometimes even with Naruto himself. Of course, Lee still couldn't match up to Naruto's battle prowess quite yet.

Thinking about the boy, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if the boy was a saiyan himself. The power, strength, speed, and aptitude to use Ki, it was all the matching signs of a growing saiyan. The only thing missing was the brown tail. So, until he could find someone who was knowledgeable in genetics on saiyans or anyone that could match the D.N.A. of one, he couldn't really say if the boy was really a saiyan or not.

"You guys need to train some more, taku (geez)," Naruto scolded them, which made them groan more since it was supposed to be them scolding him since he was the junior here. Naruto just shrugged and went to pack up; he had a trip with the old man to Ame to meet this guy named Hanzo. It seemed this guy had heard about him and let the old man there was tournament going on for exceptionally strong prodigies.

Though he really didn't consider himself a prodigy of any sort, he was just experienced really; he couldn't pass up the opportunity to fight someone on this planet that might give challenge. Besides the prodigies that Hanzo mentioned fighting in the tournament, he had also stated that other children that were allowed to participate, if they passed a test to enter it. That meant any unknown fighter could come in with no intel on just how powerful they were. For your average upcoming ninja or any other ninja, that would be a problem with them, but Naruto had loved to be surprised in fights. Sure, knowing the guys style, Jutsus, and tactics would help come out of a fight relatively unharmed if you had a counter strategy to the opponent's moves and thought patterns. But for a saiyan like himself, or any other saiyan for that matter, he wanted a fight where he could come out bloodied and bruised and feeling good that he had come out on top in the end. It was the excitement of the unkown and seeing Jutsus never before seen that gave him a rush.

Speaking of Jutsus, he could pick up on and learn some new ones to come up with his own Jutsus. One Jutsu he had made, which would most likely be a B to A class Jutsu, was a combination of the Katon: Karyuuendan and Fuuton: Renkuudan no Jutsu. He had named it Mouko Bakunetsu, the Fierce Tiger Erupting, which took the form of a mighty, roaring giant flame tiger. The Jutsu was a Katon based Jutsu that was just as hot and powerful as Katon: Karyuuendan, but had the added effect of drilling of the Fuuton: Renkuudan no Jutsu. When he had practiced it on a Kage Bunshin, something he had picked off Kakashi the other day, he had used the Mouko Bakunetsu. The one thing he felt was the memory of the clone come to him and it definitely didn't feel like a pleasant feeling to have your skin being boiled and burned alive when within a second of being torn asunder by invisible cutting winds. Even though feeling the clone's death being hit by the full power of the Jutsu had made him cringe a bit, Naruto couldn't help but grin like a maniac. Oooh, would he love to just use this Jutsu on Freiza.

That was about the only combined Jutsu he could come up with so far, but he felt he could make up more if just had enough time to think and break down the Jutsus he had in his repertoire. Maybe if he could just see that Raikiri Kakashi has just once and see one of the two legendary Jutsus of the Yondaime, the Rasengan if he remembered right, then maybe he could make those two S-class Jutsu into a whole new bracket of power on its own, maybe even call it an SSS-class Jutsu if he ever got them combined and added their elements and power levels together. Or, he could make them combined with the Ki blasts he learned mostly from his visions, including with his own signature technique, the Final Spirit Cannon.

Hmm, this was a lot to ponder on. As he rounded the corner to the hall the led to his room, he bumped into a familiar somebody," oof," he heard a female grunt before looking down to see his best friend, Ino, getting back up with a scowl on her face. He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head at the moment he saw that scowl. He didn't how, but this girl just seemed to have some sort of control over him that makes him not want to have her angry at him," watch where you going, Naruto," she then bopped him on the head with kendo stick, seemingly bringing it out of nowhere somehow.

When she had hit him, his head bent down from the blow, even though it really didn't hurt, and had his both hands extended outward with both of their wedding and middle fingers bent in, leaving the hands out in warding gestures," ow," he grunted fake manner. He came out of his position and rubbed the offended area and pouted at Ino, who somehow had just made the kendo stick disappear out of thin air," you didn't have to do that Ino-chan."

"Well, you should mind your surroundings, or do you want to be killed by an enemy nin that would sneak up on you when your like that," Ino chided Naruto as if he were a child. But then she shook her head," but," she then looked up at him with warmth in her eyes," I guess you wouldn't be you if weren't the dimwit that I've known since way back then," her smile was practically so radiant, it made Naruto blush how cute she looked.

As the two had foreseen when they were starting out in the Ninja Academy, they had now attended the same class when they finally turned ten years old. When that happened, they had been so happy, they had gone out to eat lunch together. It was then that Ino had saw Uchiha Sasuke and almost when ga-ga over him. That is, until he had come up to him to challenged Naruto again to fight. Naruto had ignored him and Ino saw this as a chance to get to know her forming crush on the broody Uchiha. It was right then what the boy had said to Ino made any forming feelings for the boy get crushed and grow even more for the fused Ninja, as the Uchiha had said he wouldn't talk to trash tramps that aren't worthy of his time. It was when he said those words that Naruto had shot his eyes wide open in anger and proceeded to beat the boy within an inch of his life as he saw Ino's eyes watering up the harsh words. It took almost all of his senseis, save King Kai, to stop him from killing the boy. And only then, it took only a mind Jutsu from Inoichi to forcibly sleep the boy to settle him down. Naruto had been punished severely for what he did, but he said if it was for Ino-chan, he'd endure, because he would never want to see her eyes shed any sort tears unless they were only shedding for joy.

So because of that, Ino still had her best friend Sakura with her. It was a relief because Sakura had voiced her interest in the Uchiha. Ino had held her tongue about Sakura interests in pursuing him; a person who really didn't care for the feelings of other's and only cared for his own self and his goals. But, Ino mused, if Sakura could break through the darkness that seemed to have a hold on Sasuke, it would probably make him better in the end. So, after telling Sakura her good luck in getting her man, the two then proceeded to gossip a bit about what they liked in their interests.

But Naruto, as always, was oblivious to Ino's crush. It seemed to make her a little sad that he didn't notice her interests. But then, she remembered Hinata was just about that same. When she had confronted Hinata about this, Hinata had just smiled at her and said for her to do her best in getting Naruto. It confused her to no end when she said that. She had expected an outburst of anger, or a shocking look followed by a crying form of Hinata slumped against the wall for someone already being near Naruto. She had asked why she had said that and Hinata said that all she admired Naruto for was his courage and strength. That he always helped her when she needed it like a big brother and that would be all she saw him as, a big brother. But then, she giggled and mentioned that she did have an interest in a certain Inuzuka in their class.

Ino really couldn't believe this girl was the Hinata she had met when they were just starting the Ninja Academy. Where as she was shy and respectful then, this Hinata was a bit more outspoken and still respectful, but if she found something she didn't like and knew it was wrong, she would correct it. One of things she knew she frowned upon was the Caged Bird Seal she had mentioned to her one time, a seal Hinata wished abolish the day she became the clan head of the Hyuuga. Ino know only one person who could have made Hinata into the girl that is in their class to this day, and his name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Shaking her head internally about past events, she cocked her head in a cute manner and smiled at him, a good feeling growing in her heart seeing that flushed face of his, it meant that he was finally noticing her, yay," so, what you doing now, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head a bit and tried to banish the thoughts of Ino's cute look out of his mind, which was hard since she was still doing it in front of him," I was just about to pack up to get ready to leave for a tournament in Ame," Naruto informed and immediately frowned worriedly as he saw her face fall at that," what's the matter?"

"You're...you're leaving the village?" Ino asked in a bit of scared voice.

"Yeah, but I'm just going there for the tournament, I'll be back afterwards," he then hugged her and held her gently," how would I be able to keep my promise to you if I don't know if your the best Kunoichi in the world or not by not staying in this village," Naruto reminded.

Not trusting her voice, she sounded that she agreed and laid her head against his chest and started to snuggle up against him. This was something she always wanted to feel, she knew now, this was a feeling that meant he was meant for her. Forget that they were both at least ten years old, she just knew and it was as simple as that.

"Naruto-kun, I just got invited along...with...you...to," Rock Lee had just come around the corner to see the youthful scene before him. He had gotten news that he too was invited along with Naruto to participate in this tournament and that the two had permission from both the Sandaime and the Ninja Academy that they were allowed to go. He had been so excited that he was finally being recognized for his training with his ever youthful comrade, he just had to tell him that he was coming along. But seeing this, just made him feel a little bit out of place.

The two looked towards the voice and then back to each other, only to note how they lips almost brushed against each other when they turned to look at the one they were hugging. The two froze and turned beet red in embarrassment and separated faster than you can say 'Mouko Bakunetsu'.

"Hehehe, hey Lee, so you got in too, huh? That's real good, man, real good," Naruto said in a bit of wavy voice and a forced smile while scratching the back of his head. In his mind though, he was berating himself,' stupid, stupid, stupid! What the hell was that! Are you actually falling for your best friend?'

Ino just had her body turned away from the boys with her face still beet red in not only embarrassment, but also in anger,' I was so close, I was SOOO close. I could have at least pecked him to seal the deal, dammit!' Ino cursed herself in anger at the interruption.

Lee blinked a bit before getting his sunny smile back, completely forgetting what just happened in his usual oblivious fashion," I'm coming with you to the tournament in Ame, Naruto-kun, I've been invited along with you," he happily told his sparring partner and very good friend.

Completely forgetting the situation himself, Naruto got an excited look on his face and clamped his hands onto Lee's shoulders and patted," that's good man," he then got teasing smile on his face," but you know your gonna lose when you go up against me," he said with his usual arrogance.

"Yosh, I will show you the flames of my youth that have shone through my training, Naruto-kun," Lee exclaimed with a clenched fist and fired up eyes.

Ino sighed, knowing now that her crush was too far into his enthusiasm of fighting to even think about continuing the romantic scene they just had. She then turned gave a hug to him, leaving Naruto blinking," don't lose, got it, baka?" Ino asked with a demanding tone.

Naruto got a small smile, knowing the undertone of her demand was just for him to take care of himself while he was at the tournament," of course," Naruto said with his usual confident smile," I can't ever lose, because I'm the best," Naruto told her as if she was just a baby.

She lightly slapped his arm once she got out of hugging him," arrogant jerk," she said simply with a smile. Naruto just smile and shrugged. She then turned to leave at the moment. When she was about to turn down a corner, she peaked her head over it," I'll see you off when you leave, by Naruto-kun," she waved at him as she left.

Seeing her leave, Naruto turned to Lee and put his arm around his shoulder," come on, man, let's get to sparring. And later, we'll get packed up to leave for Ame," Naruto said to him as he led him to the dojo.

"Yosh!" Lee said in happy manner.

* * *

In a town, in between Kusa, Ame, and Hi no Kuni lands, a figure in walked down a beaten path. When a passerby went passed the hooded robed figure, the figure seemed to sneer at the person, as if the people who were passing it were a bane were bugs in its eyes. Returning its eye sight to the road, she stopped when she saw a information board was beside. As it continued, something made it stop as it gazed at a particular ad.

The figure went up to it and read,' those who wish to test your skills and be known for it, look no further, Hanzo, Kage of Ame, is hosting a World Ninja Tournament for all skill fighters to participate. All those who win the first place will be known as the world's greatest Ninja and a million ryo, but only if they prove after they come out on top by fighting Hanzo himself. Second place winners get half the amount, and third get half of that,' reading this, it finally remembered something.

Chuckilng at reading this, it wouldn't even have considered participating in any sort of feeble thing as this. But the one it was searching for would most assuredly would. Changing it's destination, the robed and hooded figure made it journey to the World Ninja Tounament. Lifting a hand up to its face, a claw in fact, it let a haze of red energy swirl around it hand, a manic grin showing through the shadow the hood was casting,' I know you'll be there Bardock, don't disappoint me.'

Looks like things just got a bit more exciting for Naruto. 

**A/N: **alright, here's Ch. 2. Sorry if this chapter didn't have much interactions in it and I hope you guys are dissappointed in the way I'm taking this. It's kinda hard thinking about how to mix DBZ and Naruto in way cuz I've only seen DBZ really, hardly seen its prequel for along time. Anyway, I'm trying to set this up to the beginning of Naruto as soon as I can, but I don't want to skip the whole process of his childhood. Now for the name of his style, Tenjho Tenge, yes, I took it off the that cool ass anime that hasn't been continued, though I am reading the manga of it now. Whether or not he'll use techniques shown in that anime is entirely up to you all. As for Ino, well, at least in terms of relationship, she a real close friend right now. If its too fast for some of ya, just think, Tenchi Muyo and the GXP one, has the main characters getting girls left and right, and I hear of the manga, or comic if you like to call it that, Gold Digger has the relationships going just like snap that at first sight. So really, I guess you could say I'm going at a moderate pace with her relationship. As for Haku being a girl, well, it kind of sets it up to what theme I'm going for her, I mean in Ranma, Ukyo was considered a guy until it was revealed that she was a girl, I'm kind of going for that whole thing here, so that Naruto could have just about the same encounter as Ranma had with Haku. Now the next chapter will be mainly the tournament, so it might be short. And this is where I'm letting you reader decide, who should he be fighitng along with Lee. Of course, he'll get some sorry asses at first, but who will be the major opponents be besides the Kyuubi? You help me decide, k? Well, PM me or send a review please, ja ne.

NeroSparda


	3. FIRST WORLD NINJA TOURNAMENT

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.

FIRST WORLD NINJA TOURNAMENT

Naruto walked down the beaten path with a bag slung over his shoulder with his sparring partner, Rock Lee. Though he wasn't the only one who had sparred with him that was along with him now, Lee was just the only one who actually sparred with him longer than the other, which reinforced his suspicions if he was a saiyan. The other two who were assigned as escorts by the Hokage were Kakashi and Gai, the two of them being with them since they had a good connection with their mission charges. Gai because he felt a connection with the half crazed academy student and Kakashi because he felt a need to connect with his deceased sensei's son.

Naruto quickly took a glance at the little map he had gotten before leaving Konohagakure a few days earlier. Ino had, before he left, stalled them a bit too long by fidgeting a bit with her goodbye with him before pecking him on the cheek. That still left him an embarrassed blush as he remembered the amused and wondering eyes that were set on his back. Shaking his head, Naruto checked his surroundings and the map,' we should be closing in on the border of Ame, so it should take at least another day before we find our way to Amegakure,' Naruto noted before adding,' that is, if we find the escort we find in the next town as a hidden village wouldn't be much hidden if an enemy knew the exact location of a hidden village.'

"We should be closing in on the next town soon, right, Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he didn't want to give off that he had flown just about everywhere around this world, as it would give him a big lecture from Hokage-Ojiji about leaving the village in the dead of night, or free weekends.

"From how fast we've been going and how much time it took us to get this far, yes, the next village should be getting close. We should also find the escort for us there, as the invitation for both you and Lee had stated that you two would be escorted to the village with us as your own escorts," Kakashi answered and ignored the exuberant and frankly plain out weird conversation between Lee and Gai.

Naruto was doing the same thing as he nodded and acted as if the two energetic people weren't there. The ten year old boy then remembered it was closing in on the weekend. Usually, by this time, he'd be getting ready to meet up with Haku again, whom he like to call Haku-chan. Ever since meeting the feminine boy some months back, Naruto had been having some fun time with the ice user, but not only that, he had also been trying to get the guy to fine tune the way Haku controlled his Hyouton abilities. From what he could tell, the ice derived mostly from his chi. While it did have some aspects of Ki in it, making the ice made of Chakra of course, Naruto felt more of a spiritual energy coming off the Hyouton Haku unleashed. This made him think that Haku was more ideal in dealing with demon and humans of this world, than dealing with those who were of alien origin.

But what really worried him was his parents. Naruto liked his mother, she definitely an angel that one, but his father seemed a bit prejudice against those who had Kekkei Genkais. The looks he sent Haku didn't ease the worry in his stomach at the time he met them over dinner. It seemed like the guy knew Haku had a special ability that was considered a Kekkei Genkai, and it worried him what the guy might do. Naruto shook his head, he shouldn't worry too much, Haku's mother was there and would make sure nothing happened, right? If that was so, why didn't that help ease his worry about that situation.

"Yosha, my rival, we're here," Lee yelled enthusiasctically at Naruto, bringing the blond and black mixed haired boy out of his worried thoughts. Naruto looked around and noted that they were indeed already in the village at the border of Ame. Not ones to stall, they quickly made their way to find their attended escort.

* * *

Entering the hidden village of Amegakure, with the escort going in to report the arrival of the last participants of the World Ninja Tournament. Naruto as soon as entering the village, felt the various power levels of those participating in the the tournament. The strange thing was the feeling of Youki in some of the contestants.

After quickly getting their rooms in a hotel reserved for those who were invited to participate and those who proved themselves worthy of being in the tournament, Naruto quickly set himself down on the floor and sat in a meditative position, getting ready to set his mind's eye to scope out the competition. Clairvoyance he heard Inoichi-Oyaji call it, who wanted to find a way to copy the technique into his family clan's Jutsus. He didn't mind, it's not like it bothered him much, but it might take a lot of work and a lot of pain, since he go the clairvoyance by being almost stabbed in the neck for it.

Going deep in to his mind, he sent it towards the ones he felt he might get a challenge out of, with the exception with Lee, as he still wasn't up to his level yet.

In a forest clearing, he came upon the a high ponytailed blond woman who looked to be in her mid teens with the hitai-ate of Kumogakure on her forehead. She gave an energy of Chakra and Youki, much like a Jinchuuriki would.

In a room, a white haired teen stopped practicing with a bone like sword and looked around, giving Naruto the chance to see the big red dots on his forehead. The energy coming off of him was that of Chakra, but it was tainted for some reason, something to look at further if he fought him in the tournament. Naruto raised an ethereal eyebrow, as it seemed the boy was able to sense his presence.

A blond haired woman who had her hair up in two pigtails was with a black haired woman that had a pig in her arms, the black haired woman giving the feeling of worry and exasperation for the blond haired woman, who did not seem to him who she appeared to be while also giving off the feeling of an easy win.

In bar, from what it looked like, Naruto saw a man in a black cloak with red clouds around it, his head covered in a grey looking mask with the Takigakure headband on his forehead, a scratch across it marked him a Nuke-nin. The feeling he got off the man was that of greed, most likely the goal of this man was the money prize in this tournament.

The last one gave off warning bells in his head as the person had a cloak around his or her form, but it did nothing to cover the vast amount of Youki spiraling around this person. The feeling of the Youki scratched the back of his minds memory, trying to get him to remember just where he felt such malevolent energy from. He saw the head turn a bit before making the whole body turn to him, as if the person could see him as clearly as day and had felt him there. What made that though come true was the malicious grin he saw under the darkness of the hood and the clawed hand snapping towards him.

Naruto quickly released his Clairvoyance Technique, not wanting to find out if his ethereal body could also be harmed and what affects it might have had on his body. It was the smart thing to do since the amount of Youki around that quick claw attack was meant for quick kills for those who weren't ready, and he definitely hadn't been ready as he was too stunned the person had even seen him.

Naruto furrowed his brow in thought. Only those adept in sensing Chi and other spiritual energies were able to sense him when he used the Clairvoyance Technique. People like Inoichi-Oyaji, Hokage-Ojiji, and Kai-Ojisan were the only ones to sense him so far, and only the former two were only able to sense him. King Kai had stated he was able to see him because he had thousands of years of experience since he trained many fighters before him and learned to adapt to many of their unique nature, some of them having similar Jutsus to his Clairvoyance.

That meant this fighter he just saw must be some thousand years old, and if so, with that amount of Youki in the person meant it was a Daiyoukai, probably even a Bijuu Lord. If so, why would a Youkai as powerful and as old as it would want to join in a tournament full of Ningen with only title of being the strongest shinobi in the world and money that only Ningen would use that had no value to any Youkai at all. The only thing that could possibly interest a powerful Youkai would be a vendetta against a certain person in the tournament, or it had sensed and heard someone of interest that it wanted to challenge.

Even though the amount of Youki had him on edge, Naruto couldn't help but smirk in a feral manner. Now this was what he was talking about. An opponent that could possibly outstrip him and give him the challenge of his life,' the World Ninja Tournament has just turned interesting,' Naruto noted as he laid himself down on the bed and took a nap.

* * *

Naruto and Lee walked in together to the tournament grounds, the stadium stood before them, protecting visiting travelers from getting wet and distracted by the rain the eternally poured down upon Amegakure, who came to watch the first ever World Ninja Tournament. As soon as they got to the entrance, they saw the gate registry for those going to the stand or participating fighters and ninja.

The two walked towards them and the one of the registers noticed them," tickets for the stands please," the register asked immediately, not once thinking these kids were participating in the World Ninja Tournament.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at them, but silently took out his invite, signaling for Lee to do the same. Once the two handed them, the register took a look as his hands prepared to rip it into for them to take their numbered seat, when his eyes went wide eyed. He seemed to have read over repeatedly and taking a look at the two, whose faces were on the invites themselves.

"There a problem, pal," Naruto asked impatiently, his childish voice having a little bit of a gruff sound, the sound being intentional as the part of him that was Bardock was getting antsy now.

"Uh," the register then snapped his head towards the red headband haired boy, before slowly shaking his head," uh, n-no sir," the register then nodded to the gate guard, who stood by the entrance for the participating fighters. Seeing this, the guard opened the door, not even caring if the kids got in," go through that door and wait for the start of the tournament, sir," the register bowed to the two.

Lee had a confused expression at why he was being so humble for while Naruto couldn't give to shits if the guy felt embarrassed about talking like he did to the first participants to the World Ninja Tournament," come on, Lee, it's show time," Naruto said with a bit of an arrogant grin.

"Yosh, I will show everyone my Flames of Youth," Lee exclaimed, making a few of the people who saw what happened and were about to go to the stands wonder if the boy was all their, speaking like that at such an age.

"Yeah, yeah, flames, youth, and all that good stuff," Naruto waved off as he made his way over to the waiting area of the tournament.

As soon as the two were in, they made their way to were the signs pointed out for the fighters and ninja that participated to wait for the tournament to start. Once they made it their, Naruto saw most of the fighters he saw with his mind's eye the other day. The Kumo kunoichi, the bone swordsman, the busty blond, the red cloud cloaked nin, and the brown cloaked fighter that felt of powerful Youki. In fact, the Youki off the fighter seemed to increase as soon as he entered the room. Aside from them, were two other, but they were nondescript and didn't have much Chakra, Ki, Chi, Youki, or anything that could mean a challenge for any of them. From the look of them, they might have bribed their way into the tournament, meaning that the two thought they'd buy their way through the fights.

Naruto paid those no mind and noted that Lee seemed to be bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Naruto looked at the eyes of his fellow fighter and classmate, and saw something that was always in the eyes of most saiyans, anticipation. The anticipation for a fight against someone stronger. Naruto grinned proudly at Lee, happy to see the feeling was mutual with him as well.

"What the hell are you kiddies doing here?" Naruto looked to the voice and saw the busty blond woman looking at them with a bit of disbelief on her face," the stands were supposed to be at the other entrance, you gakis get," she ordered them.

"Sorry, Obaa-chan," Naruto insulted her age, unknowlingly hitting it right on the mark that she was really old," but we've also been invited to this little fight, so shove off," the blond woman had a tick over her head at being called old by this disrespectful gaki.

"Now, Naruto-kun, please, don't be unyouthful," Lee tried to calmed down the situation. He wanted to fight just as much as his fused partner, but he didn't want them to get disqualified before even getting that chance.

"Now, now, this isn't the time to fight, Tsunade of the Sannin," said a metallic like voice from afar. Everyone's attention then darted towards a man in a cloak with helmet helmet protector that had the symbol of Ame and a breather on his mouth, the white of his eyes as dark as an abyss while his white eyes showed he could still see.

"Hanzo," Tsunade said neutrally, as this was the person who beat her and her teammates at their best, while also naming them the title they carried now, the Sannin, the Three Legendary Nin," what's the deal with these gaki's anyways?" she questioned as she looked towards both Naruto and Lee.

Everyone had the same question in their minds, except the cloaked person," the one before you is the son of the Yondaime, and I have heard rumors that despite his status as a trainee in the academy, he can easily best the strongest Jounin in Konoha and might also be up to par with the Sandaime and the Yondaime himself," Tsunade's eyes were wide open, along with the others in the room. The cloaked figure, though, seemed to give off the feeling of anticipation," his companion is his partner you could say, and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to see if the rumors were true for how powerful these two are."

'This is Minato's and Kushina's kid,' Tsunade thought as she took a good look at the boy,' but he looks nothing like Minato or Kushina,' she noted as his hair was not in the same spiky manner as Minato and didn't even come close to the color of hair of Kushina. The one thing that did seem to be derived from one of them was the attitude, she noted that he acted just like Kushina, as she was an arrogant little gaki that would go up against a lot of those better than her. But in the end, she would always somehow come out on top with one of her out-of-nowhere plans. His also gave the feeling of seeing Minato again, that look of seriousness only matched by those of experience. The gaki beside him had it, but it wasn't as good because of the lack of experience.

"You're not going to fight at the end of the tournament, are you?" Naruto asked suddenly, because while the other were talking, he took a glimpse of the future and saw nothing of Hanzo battling,' the way his Chakra is fluctauting has something to do with it I bet,' Naruto noted as he sensed the incredible power in the man wavering even now.

"No," shocking some of those as he answered that," it's not widely known, but...my body is on the verge of dying, so I can't give you all the challenge you want. So, after final match is done, the winner will be titled the world's strongest," Hanzo said with neutral tone in his voice, though Naruto could tell it was solemn.

Naruto could sympathize a bit, seeing as how obtaining so much power, only to for it to be taken away when you finally found the world's best fighters to test it against. With Hanzo's confession to his illness, it would be unfair, as the fluctuating would get in the way of fighting, and thus not give the thrill of the fight at all.

"I've already informed the audience of this, though, I have not given why," Hanzo answered. Naruto got the impression that he didn't care that he had given this information to participants, as it seemed he trusted to keep a tight lip. Looking at each of the, Naruto noted that some didn't care, or they would respect his wishes and not say anything, in honor of great ninja that fought in the Elemental Countries," now, here's the tournament is going down," Hanzo then took out a sheet of paper and everyone took a good look at it.

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto

VS.

Shinenju Akiko

(Winner of First Match VS Rock Lee)

--

Kaguya Kimmimaro

VS.

Tsunade of the Sannin

--

Kakuzu

VS

Makiha Kon

--

Nii Yugito

VS

Aya

"So, whoever wins the first match is against Lee?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that is correct, since Lee is a participants in the odds, instead of the evens," Hanzo nodded to his he answer.

Naruto turned to his sparring partner and tapped him on the shoulder," you better get ready for our match, Lee," Naruto said with smirk on his face.

"Don't think you'll get past me, boy," said the guy who was supposedly Akiko. Naruto looked him and only saw low Chuunin level reserves in the man. Naruto didn't even bother to check what he looked like, since all Naruto could tell was just a nobody compared to the rest of the competitors here.

"I'm sorry, what ya say?" Naruto asked as he pulled off a Kakashi on this guy, who got tick over his head and was shaking his fist angrily at being ignored.

As Akiko was about to mouth off, a gong was heard echoing in the stadium," it's time, everyone, come and follow me," Hanzo told everyone. Everyone did as told and lined up a bit, starting from the ways the matches that were set up from Naruto to the cloaked Aya.

When they group came to door way, a bright light flashed upon them before they all stood in front of the crowd, the seats surrounding the giant pit they were in. The pit arena itself had a multitude of elements in it. The earth was of course there for obvious reasons, off to the far end was a water like lake, most likely for Suiton usage, with some sand surrounding it. Naruto could also feel a good wind in the area, most likely for those who are Fuuton user to get a good amount of air. Katon and Raiton Jutsu were of the body, so there was no need to put anything that would be of use.

"WELCOME ALL, I AM GLAD THAT YOU HAVE COME TO THE VERY FIRST 'WORLD NINJA TOURNAMENT. I HOPE THAT YOU GET WHAT YOUR MONEY AND TRAVELING HAS PAID FOR AND WILL GIVE YOU THE ENTERTAINMENT YOU DESERVE. NOW BEFORE WE START THE TOURNAMENT, THERE ARE ONLY TWO RULES IN THIS," Hanzo then put up his first finger," RULE NUMBER ONE IS ANYTHING GOES, FROM WEAPONRY TO TAIJUTSU, ANYTHING IS LEGAL IN THIS," many of the audience saw no problem with that, since the Chuunin Exams and Jounin Exams showed fatalities and killing, so it was basically the norm. After that, Hanzo put his second finger," AND LASTLY, NO KILLING," hearing the confusing mutter amongst the crowd and the confused looks of the competitors, Hanzo elaborated," WE DO NOT NEED DEATHS IN THIS TOURNAMENT, AND ALSO, WE'LL ALSO WANT SEE THE FIGHTERS AND NINJAS ALIKE COME BACK FOR ANOTHER EXCITING FIGHT TO CLAIM THE TITLE OF 'WORLD'S STRONGEST'. FAILURE TO COMPLY WITH HIS SECOND RULE WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE DISQUALIFICATION."

'I'm liking this already,' Naruto thought with smirk on his face. Even though he could probably kill anybody if he went all out, getting the challenge of holding back to kill will certainly test his skills and those who were used to killing.

"AND NOW, LET US GET TO THE FIRST MATCH OF THE 'WORLD NINJA TOURNAMENT' UNDER WAY," Hanzo called out as he then put his arms towards the lined up group that was in front of the entrance," WOULD UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE NARUTO AND SHINENJU AKIKO, PLEASE COME TO THE CENTER OF THE ARENA. WHILE DOING SO, WILL THE OTHER FIGHTERS PLEASE GO BACK INTO THE DOORWAY UNTIL IT IS YOUR TURN TO FIGHT," Hanzo called out. The rest of the competitor did as told, but Lee stayed behind for a bit.

"Naruto-kun, please hurry up with this match, I want to face you quickly," Lee pouted, as if he was getting impatient that he wasn't getting his birthday gift yet.

"Maa, it won't even take five seconds to get this match done," Naruto waved off as he strolled," just stay right near the door, Lee, I'll get to ya in a second," Naruto walked over to the middle of the arena as he waved at Lee with his back turned.

As soon as the two were in the middle of the ring, Naruto looked at the supposed fighter in front of him with a bored expression while the other looked at him with angered annoyance," you two have heard the rules, anything goes, but no killing. I will enforce this if I have to," Hanzo warned to the two," do you two have this in your minds," seeing them nod, Hanzo nodded himself," alright, LET THE FIRST MATCH OF THE 'WORLD NINJA TOURNAMENT'..." Hanzo, who had his hand raised up, then struck it down," BEGIN!!"

"I will show you to respect your betters, boy," Akiko said with sneer on his face," I take you out with only one hit," he said as he lifted his hand to his face and charged in at Naruto with warcry.

Naruto, still looking bored at the guy, just sighed,' well, at least I get to fight Lee after this, that's gotta be some consolation to this match,' Naruto thought lazily. Just as soon as he finished that thought, Akiko came in with a hard hook to his face, only for him to flash out of existence in a burst of speed.

"Huh?! Where'd he go?!" Akiko looked frantically for the disrespectful gaki, but to no avail.

Just as he was about to mouth off, he heard a whisper behind him," checkmate," before his world turn to darkness.

Hanzo blinked at this. That was surprisingly fast for a ten year old boy. And to stay lifted in the air after chopping Akiko in the neck to knock him out was another thing. Some would assume that most people would be displeased at such a lame match, but seeing Naruto do two things that anyone his age do that to an adult and stay floating in the air with out the preparation time to put wires was a shocking thing," WINNER...NARUTO!" the silence stayed, but Hanzo continued on," AS STATED BEFORE, WE HAD AN ODD NUMBER OF PEOPLE, AND SO, THE NEXT COMPETITOR WILL COME OUT TO FACE NARUTO TO EVEN IT OUT."

As soon as that was heard, Lee appeared in a flash of speed, making Naruto know just exactly how excited the boy was to face Narut seriously," YOSH, let us burst with the Flames of Youth, Naruto-kun," Lee exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, let's do our best and show these people what a good fight is all about, Lee," Naruto said as he got into the stance of his Tenjho Tenge-ryu.

"AND NOW, LET THE SPECIAL MATCH...BEGIN!!" Hanzo called for the match.

"So, Lee," Naruto said as he made sure his armbands were on good," how do want to start this off, warm-up first or get right to grit of it," Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Though it would be youthful to warm-up first, Naruto-kun, I do not think the crowd would want to watch that long," Lee answered as he tightened the bandages around his arms and got into a much more better stance of the Goken-ryu.

"Heh, alright, let's get to it," Naruto exclaimed as he dashed forward at what would be at Lee's pace.

"YOSH!!" Lee exclaimed excitedly as well as he dashed towards Naruto at his best speeds. As soon as he got close, Lee went in for high kick, which Naruto blocked easily, but he wasn't going for one. Lee then sent a barrage kick from going left right, right to left, and some them in jabs. Naruto blocked all them though, and before Lee knew it, Naruto was sending his own barrage of kicks, making Lee defend with his bandaged hands as best he can.

Breaking off from the kicks, the two exchanged punches at each other. Ducking under a haymaker, Naruto blocked the follow up and parried it to get under Lee's guard. Lee leaned his head back to let an uppercut pass him and blocked with his forearm to block a sidekick Naruto sent. After doing a repeat of parries, blocks, and misses of hits, the two jumped back before dashing at each other again. The two of them then summoned up their Ki and powered up their fist moderately and sent them barreling at each other. When impact was made, a small shockwave sounded in the arena.

The two held their positions for a bit before going into a flurry of punches and kicks that lifted them off the ground before coming out of it with them going into flying kick positions. Naruto quickly kicked off the ground and surprised Lee by doing so, earning him a punch right across his face that sent him tumbling back.

Reorienting himself, Lee quickly pushed off the ground on his hands before hitting the ground and did a couple more flips. Looking up to where Naruto was, he looked left and right as he saw Naruto wasn't anywhere. Upon instinct, Lee dashed out the area he was in, leaving a sort of hazy afterimage in his place, as Naruto came from the back with hard kick to the area of the spine. Not losing a beat, Naruto went in for low and high kick combo's making Lee go on the defensive.

But at the last moment, Lee ducked under a high kick and sent a cork screw uppercut towards Naruto. Naruto, seeing this, moved his head back and jumped away from the follow through rising kick. Seeing this Lee jumped up to the air with Naruto. Naruto grinned along with Lee and the two started to fight it out in the air, the two of them sending flying kicks and punches at each for at least thirty seconds, in a flurry of motions. The two then broke off away from each other, their feet grinding against the dirt of the arena.

"Attacking me from behind, Naruto-kun, it was a good chance, I almost didn't sense you," Lee commended as he got back into the Goken-ryu stance.

Naruto, going back to the Tenjho Tenge-ryu stance, spoke back," that's good, it means your abilities in Ki are coming along nicely, Lee," Naruto praised as he stood his ground.

* * *

"These kids, there good, as good as Jounin," Yugito stared with wide cat like eyes. The speed, power and skill they showed was at least mid Chuunin to low Jounin, but Yugito, along with her Bijuu, felt the boy that was named Naruto was holding back his strength. Seeing this was also to admire for her, since she was just a Tokubetsu Jounin, to see such skills already at this level was both humilating, yet also exciting. The feeling of facing one of these kids some day made the demonic part that was installed by the Nekomata in her wanted to see how good these gakis were.

Kimmimaro looked at them with narrowed eyes,' I must let Orochimaru-sama know of these two, he may have a use for them,' he thought, as he coughed a bit.

'Hmm, so that's the unknown Bijuu Jinchuuriki,' Kakuzu thought as he looked at Naruto with interest,' I won't tell Pein-sama about you yet kid, you may just become interesting in the future.'

"Just what are these gakis," Tsunade wondered. It wasn't that she was worried she might lose to them, she was a Sannin after all, but the way these kids were fighting was something to be suspicious about. Children their ages, despite being trained to be assassins of the shadow, should not be at this level at all. The only thing Tsunade could think of was they had some sort of Kekkei Genkai, or they had something altered within their bodies to be at this level.

* * *

"You know, I thought you said you wanted to skip the warm-ups, Lee," Naruto noted out loud with a grin.

"I guess I was kidding myself, Naruto-kun," Lee shot back just as playful in amusement himself.

"So, how about we show them what were really about," Naruto settled his stance in a crouch with his hand and arms at his side, making a haze of blue transparent fire erupt from his form, the air around him warping a bit as he did so.

"Yosha! Time for the Flames of Youth to explode!" Lee exclaimed with happy grin as he mirrored Naruto's stance and powered up in the same manner.

As the two powered up, a boom sounded from them, signaling a great amount of power swelling up from them. The two of them could be seen gritting their teeth, the breathes going through them. When the blue transparent flames started to brighten in color and themselves, they opened their mouth and started to scream out loud. Their muscles had veins showing on their arms and a bit on their foreheads, the muscles themselves growing in mass a bit. The dirt under their feet started to crack under the pressure the two were making and some of the left over dirt started to rise up.

* * *

"The Hachimon?" Tsunade asked out loud.

"No," she heard from the cloaked person named Aya, a young girl's voice, she noted," that ain't the Hachimon, since the Eight Gates rely on Chakra alone. No, this is the physical energy part of Chakra known as Ki, bein' shown to all," Tsunade noted this girl sounded almost like a tomboy.

* * *

In dash of speed, Lee went in for the attack. Naruto seeing this, swiped at him with a chop once he got close enough, but Lee jumping over him in series of fast flips before hitting the ground and going for Naruto's unguarded back, hitting him the head with an elbow. Moving with the blow, Naruto quickly went with a roundabout kick and hit Lee square in the jaw. Seeing Naruto going for another kick from the side, Lee quickly ducked under it and quickly hit Naruto right into his cheek and bone with a hard punch. Naruto, getting hit by that, hit the ground, making his body carve up some of the Earth. Quickly flipping back up, Naruto surprised Lee by doing a good ol' fashioned headbutt, hitting the bowl haired boy right in the chin. This sent Lee careening before he quickly got his senses back and slid against the ground.

Lee, seeing this as a chance, quickly hit the ground and created a sort of smokescreen for himself. Naruto saw a good use for that, but it didn't matter since he could still sense his Ki and smell him, though the dust did kind get in the way of that. Before Naruto knew it, Lee was in his guard and sent a powerful punch that sent him into th Earth, kicking up the same cloud effect Lee had just done. He was about to look down in it, only to sense Ki above him and get a surprise by Naruto, who had his hand clasped together and slammed both fist down on him into the floor, making crater into the floor itself.

Quickly playing it off as best he can, Lee jumped up into the air, while being followed by Naruto. The two then commence to attack each other in a flurry of punches and kicks, their arms and legs blurring into motion. The crowd, after being initially put out that this tournament was having a kid match, was now cheering for all their worth. The civilians part of the crowd didn't know what shinobi were capable of and wrote off most of the abilities these two youths were showing as something part of clan Jutsus and what they were taught by their peers. The shinobi half, however, even if cheering, were confused as to how these children got to be so powerful and how they were able to stay afloat in the air, as there was no usage of Chakra being used anywhere on their bodies, they could only feel an unmixed usage of Chakra. To them, such a thing was impossible as all knew that Chakra was the only thing that could do such wonders with only it being mixed with the spiritual part of Chakra. But it seemed these two boys were proving that totally wrong.

The two of them broke apart and it seemed Lee was the one who was left panting and scruffed up, as Naruto looked completely fine," well, whadya say, Lee? How about just one more attack," Naruto suggested as he got in the Son clan's favored Jutsu's prerequisite stance.

Mirroring that stance, since Lee had learned it himself from Naruto, Lee nodded with a pant," I'm on my last leg here, but I had fun, Naruto-kun," Lee said with really bright and happy grin on his face.

"Same here pal," Naruto agreed," Kaaaaaa-meeeee-..."

"Kaaaaaa-meeeee-..." Lee started himself.

The two them then started have bright blue ball of Ki in their hands.

"Haaaaa-MeeEEEE-..." Naruto continued, his voice sounding with Lee's.

"Haaaaa-MeeEEEE-..." Lee continued, his voice sounding with Naruto's.

The shine of blue Ki grew, almost making the spectators want to cover their eyes, but the scene was too dramatic for them to look away. This was a scene many would remember and many who would speak of this as a true first fight in the many World Ninja Tournaments to come.

"**HAAAAAA!!**" the two of them cried out in unison as they sent each others Ki blast at one another. The Ki blasts, as soon as they hit each other, made a sounding boom in the area, making many ears pop at the same time.

* * *

"This is insane," Yugito called out as she saw the mass of destruction being made between the two beams and what happened earlier, now she really wanted to have a chance to fight one of those two one day.

'Scratch that, this kid is already interesting,' Kakuzu said as he kept his gaze upon the fight.

'Informing Orochimaru-sama has definitely become a priority, he must know this,' Kimmimaro thought as he narrowed his eyes at the fight before, seeing the two beams struggling for dominance. Seeing this, he left, not even caring that he would be disqualified. Besides that, he could already feel his illness affecting him now, which would distract him from fighting now.

"Chakra isn't supposed to be doing things like this," Tsunade said out loud in disbelief.

"That is why I said it is not Chakra you are seeing, Obaa-chan," the cloaked Aya said in rude manner," this is Ki, get it through your damn thick head."

'Kono gaki (you brat),' Tsunade thought with a vain and a shaking fist.

The other guy, who was named Makiha Kon, just stood there with a hanging mouth with wide and almost popped out eyes. In fact, he was like that since the time Naruto took out Akiko. Seeing as how everyone seemed almost as strong as that kid, He quickly left as well, valuing his own health than to risk his body being inured severely after hearing the rules.

* * *

Lee kept his Kamehame Wave up as best he could. But fighting Naruto at a serious level as this had drained his Ki reserves and he had been pounded pretty hard. He knew he got some good hits on Naruto, but Naruto always let him score some hits on him during their spars, calling it endurance training for him and power training for Lee.

"Gomen, Lee, but I gotta finish this," Naruto said out loud, loud enough for Lee to hear. Naruto quickly called upon his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, having practiced so much that he needn't have the hand seal or the words to invoke it. With an extra mental push, Naruto ordered the clone into action. Lee, seeing this, would have done something if he weren't so occupied by keeping up his Ki blast," till next time, Lee," the clone said before he was knocked out with a harsh chop to the neck, knocking him out instantly and dissipating the blast.

Naruto quickly pulled up his Kamehame Wave and sent it barreling towards the roof of the stadium. The blast hit the roof and made some stone fall from the roof, luckily, it was only in the arena and far away enough from them and the crowd, that it didn't pose any danger. The only damage was a new sunroof in the ceiling of the stadium and allowing some rain to come in.

After a bit of silence, Hanzo made his way to the downed Lee and checked on him. Nodding, he presented his hand towards Naruto," WINNER, NARUTO," he said with some happiness in his voice. Oh, how he wished he was in good condition to fight this lad, but alas, it was not to be. Sigh, his lot in life.

The crowd, at hearing that, cheered loudly as Naruto gave a what most would call on Earth, the traditional Son family grin. After taking some of the cheers, Naruto jogged over to Lee and checked him out,' well, he's exhausted his Ki reserves down to a nil, but he'll live and his body is in good condition still, so he won't be crippled,' Naruto noted before he saw the medics come. As soon as one of them came nearby, Naruto put his hand on his shoulder," you take good care of him, okay?"

"Will do, sir," the doctor said respectfully to the great fighter, having seen the fight himself. Despite his age of being of ten, he could see the experience in the young boy's eyes and that he was a warrior nonetheless.

"Good, and thanks," Naruto said as he made his way back to the doorway of the other contestants. Just as Naruto made his way, he saw Ame nin whispering into Hanzo's ear. A second later, he saw an angered scowl on the ill-bodied man's face.

"MY PEOPLE, HEAR ME, I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS AND GOOD NEWS," this caught everyone's attention and some mutters were heard, but Hanzo continued," TWO OF THE NEXT MATCHES OPPOSSING FIGHTERS HAVE LEFT AND HAVE FORCEFULLY DISQUALIFIED THEMSELVES," at this, some people booed and ranted about how this tournament was getting lame, but the rest could understand those who left after seeing what Naruto could do, there was no shame in fleeing when knowing you can't take on your opponent," BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT THE FINAL PRELIMINARILY ROUND WILL COMMENCE, IN DOING SO, WE WILL QUICKLY GO INTO THE SEMI-FINALS," turning towards the doorway of the arena, Hanzo showed his arms towards it," WILL BOTH NII YUGITO AND AYA, PLEASE COME OUT TO THE CENTER STAGE."

After hearing this, Naruto had already walked in through the doorway, letting him pass both Yugito and Aya. Naruto could sense a controlled amount of Youki and Chakra within the Kumo Kunoichi. But when Aya passed, if felt like an eternity when he saw a flash of red looking eyes burning their gaze into his own navy blue eyes. The feeling of malicious intent was evident within them, the feeling of a person's vendetta being conveyed onto him. When time reset itself back into place, it was gone, and the two were already halfway through to getting the center of the arena. Though with a bit of difficulty since it had three good crater in them and a nicely sized trench, due to the fight between him and Lee.

"What's the matter gaki, you scared?" Tsunade teased the mixed hair boy with grin on her face. The only thing that would make it better would be having a drink of sake at that moment.

"Not in the slightest," Naruto said seriously as he kept his gaze onto the back of the cloaked Aya,' where have I sense this kind of Youki before? And why do those red eyes seem so familiar?' Naruto thought in a bit of frustration.

"ALRIGHT, LET THE FINAL PRELIMINARILY ROUND..." Hanzo then let down his hand quickly," BEGIN!!" he called out to stadium.

Yugito hearing this, got in to ready stance and tried to call upon Nibi no Nekomata's Youki. Just as she felt it and was about to fuel her body with it, it slipped away quickly. Blinking at this, she tried again, only for it to do so again, only more quickly. A third time, it didn't even budge one bit,' Nibi, what the hells wrong?!' she asked mentally in anger. But all she got was a big whimper.

"It seems your pussy is scared, and rightfully so, baka," said the arrogant voice of Aya, who still had the cloak around her, though the bright and malicious grin was seen under the shadow of the hood.

"What the hell do you mean, and how do you know about Nibi," she asked quietly for only Aya to hear.

"I know because I smell her scent on you and I know the feel of her Youki, baka-neko," answered the arrogant Aya. Stepping slowly towards Yugito, she let off a great of amount of Killing Intent upon the Kumo Kunoichi, making the blond woman freeze on the spot.

'Impossible, I'm frozen with just the feel of her Killing Intent,' Yugito thought incredulously,' the only time and way I've been frozen like this is when I always meet Nibi when she's pissed off,' when Aya was about halfway to her, her steps slow and with purpose, she felt the Youki coming off her opponent. And with that, it hit her,' she can smell Nibi and knows her Youki, she's able to freeze me with her Killing Intent alone, and she's only showing Youki with no Chakra whatsoever...' her eyes were wide with fear as Aya was only now standing right in front of her, the malicious grin still plastered under the shadow of her hood and was the only thing seen of her face," ...Bijuu," Yugito muttered fearfully.

"Right on the mark, baka-neko," Aya said before raising her black gloved hand up slowly to Yugito's chest," be grateful your not my real prey, Nibi Jinchuuriki," Aya said before seemingly tapping her in the chest, only for a great boom to be heard and Yugito feeling a great pain in her chest as she flew into the wall behind her, adding the pain she already felt. Yugito didn't bother fighting the darkness that was taking over her vision, not wanting to fight an unsealed Bijuu and prayed that she was spared from the slaughter that would happen when the Bijuu would reveal her true nature.

But despite keeping things quiet in the fight, Kakuzu heard this,' so, a Bijuu is the mysterious fighter, Aya,' fighting with the duties he had and his greed for the money of this tournament, Kakuzu sided with his duties,' if I show what I can do now up against a Bijuu before we capture it, then I won't have much of an advantage,' he relented to his greedy side, making the logical argument that he would get his money later,' I so hate myself now,' Kakuzu thought before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What's up with this, people come and just leave like that, I'm the only one that's left now," Tsunade muttered as she saw Kakuzu Shunshin away.

Hanzo walked over to Yugito's downed form and checked that the Jinchuuriki was indeed totally knocked out," WINNER BY FIRST ATTACK, AYA," Hanzo called out to the audience. The crowd themselves gave some claps, but still had some wide eyes and gaping jaws, having felt the power behind that simple attack. Another nin appeared whispering into the Amekage's ear, making Hanzo grit his teeth in annoyance, this was turning his idea of a tournament down the drain for those to test themselves against one another in fair combat," SOME OTHER BAD NEWS FOLKS, THE SECOND SEMI-FINAL MATCH COMPETITOR, KAKUZU, HAS WITHDRAWN HIMSELF FROM THE TOURNAMENT," this time, nobody protested, having the sense to know that Aya was not an opponent to mess with," BUT OTHER THAT, WE NOW BEGIN THE SEMI-FINAL WITH BOTH UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE NARUTO AGAINST SENJU TSUNADE OF THE SANNIN. WILL BOTH PARTICIPANTS PLEASE STEP INTO THE ARENA."

Tsunade not wanting to mouth off yet until they were in the arena, went ahead. Naruto followed her, but then wait right by the doorway, right when Aya entered," you'll be next, Saru-teme (Monke-bastard), and you won't get off with a knock out," the red eyes looked from under the hood with glow," I'll rip ya to shreds," the cloaked Aya said with utter vengeance in her voice.

Naruto walked on, having heard what she wanted to say. As he made his way over to the middle of the arena, he couldn't help but think why she was so set on killing him," LET THE FIRST AND LAST SEMI-FINAL BEGIN!!" he heard Hanzo call out. Blinking at this, he noticed that he was in the middle of the arena and that Tsunade was right in front of him.

"Look here gaki, even if you showed good potential and a good fight against that other kid, I'm still out of your league," Tsunade taunted a bit," so, I'll just use one finger to beat you," she said with an air so smugness in her voice.

"You sure you wanna do that, Obaa-chan? You really will get hurt if you underestimate me because of my size and age," Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles a bit with a smirk. The voice he used making it sound like he was taunting back, but in actuality it was a fair and good warning since he knew this woman was a student who was taught by Sandaime-Ojiji.

Tsunade waved him off before presenting her hand and fingered him with her index finger to come at her," come, boya," Tsunade goaded Naruto, who just shrugged.

Naruto knew not to underestimate her, but he would use her underestimation of him to his advantage. There were number ways he could start this off, but he didn't want to show any other Jutsus yet since he wanted to be sure he could surprise the cloacked Aya when the time comes. So with that, he quickly set himself in a stance and powered up, a haze a blue warped fire bursting from his form.

"Here I Come, Obaa-chan!!" Naruto called out with a determined face. Aside from just facing Aya, he wanted to show the world that he would truly become the world's strongest and be up par with his son, Goku, that he would be this world's defender with his friends," aaaAAAAHHHHH!!" he yelled out as he started to power up more.

Tsunade saw this as a warning sign, but since she made her challenge, she would try to fight this gaki with just one finger. So, quickly, she fingered the ground and made a grand fissure stretch its way towards Naruto quickly. But she cursed when the boy disappeared in a flash of speed.

Feeling his energy signature from her side, she saw him rushing at her from a distance, his small form very quickly making its way to her," Kaaaa-meeee-Haaaa-MeeeEEE-," she panicked at this as he kept his rushing at her. Seeing as how he was coming in to fire that beam at her at close range, she quickly sent a swipe towards him and added lightning Chakra into it, so that she could disrupt the nerves and confuse the signals in his body. But she got surprised when he got close, that he jumped clear over her attack, making her miss using her Ranshinshō (Important Body Points Disturbance). Looking up, she saw Naruto cup his hands forward to the hole of the roof, which was opposite of his back," HAAAA!!" he called out as he used the beam as speed burst and surprise attack, sending him barreling towards the stunned Tsunade and the beam shooting out off the hole of the roof.

Tsunade was stunned because of the sheer quick thinking of the move and how he used it, and thus, she didn't have time to block the hard punch that crossed her face, sending her flying to the ground. Naruto wasn't finished with that and jumped high into the air. He then cup his hands to his sides and let two energy balls of Ki of blue form into them," gomen, Obaa-chan, but this what you get for underestimating me," Naruto apologized in advance and he sent a barrage of Ki attacks at the down and stunned form of Tsunade.

Tsunade, quickly getting out of her state, did a quick Kawarimi and switched with dislodged boulder that was kicked up during the previous fights. Just as she was about plan for what to do next, she felt the punch across her face again, and the follow up rising kick that sent her flying upwards,' this gaki is too fast, and he's packing a punch a ton each,' she thought in wide eyed surprise. This just wasn't possible, she was one of the Sannin and she was having he ass handed to her by a gaki that was only of ten years of age. Any further thinking was cut off as Naruto uppercut her further into the air.

Naruto then flew up to her quickly, held onto her shoulder and flipped over he back to ram his knee up her spine and send her flying upwards in the other direction. As if jumping up on thin air, Naruto got above Tsunade and clasped his hand together," BEGONE!!" Naruto bellowed out as he sent his clasped hands down and hammered Tsunade down into the floor from a great height. As soon as she hit the Earth, a great big dust cloud formed out the crater that was made from Naruto's strike," Final Revenger, remember the Jutsu's name that did ya in, Obaa-chan," Naruto with certainty in his voice that he had won.

It was easy to tell since she seemed to have exhausted her Chakra reserves to half the damage of his attacks on her. The last strike was done a great deal since the blow and the coming ground was used to dampen the damage greatly,' she's not a med-nin for nothing,' he thought as he saw her coming out of the crater with a bit of blood coming down her lip and her clothes showing some small rips here and there, due to the landing of the fall with some scrapes as well, that soon healed.

Tsunade looked at Naruto with a contemplating look,' this gaki is good, but I'm not as stupid as to go on to gamble my life for just some money, I don't gamble my life,' Tsunade thought to herself as she raised her hand," I forfeit, I don't gamble my life just for a title that I already have and for some lousy amount of money," she then turned and jumped up to the stands and sat down on one of the seats, where Shizune was," I'll just continue watching the matches from here, if you don't mind," she called out.

Hanzo nodded and showed his hand towards the mixed hair boy," WINNER BY FORFEIT, NARUTO," Hanzo called out. People cheered despite the match being done in so quickly like the match before," AND NOW, MY PEOPLE, THE TIME HAS COME FOR THE FINAL MATCH THAT WILL DECIDE WHO IS THE WORLD'S STRONGEST FOR THESE COMING SIX YEARS. WILL AYA PLEASE COME TO THE CENTER OF THE ARENA?"

Hearing this, Naruto looked over to the doorway and saw the cloaked Aya walk out, the shadow of her hood covering her face completely, even the usual malicious grin that usually shined through. Naruto tried to rack his mind as to where he felt the Youki from and why she seemed so set on killing him, when he hardly did anything before being fused with the baby that is Naruto, who he was now.

"THIS IS THE FINAL FIGHT OF THE FIRST WORLD NINJA TOURNAMENT, SO PLEASE DO US ALL A FAVOR AND MAKE THIS ONE FOR ALL TOURNAMENTS TO COME TO REMEMBER IT BY," Hanzo requested for the two fighters, making the crowd roar in agreement," ALIRGHT, LET THE FINAL MATCH...BEGIN!!" when he called this out, he Shunshin out of the arena for once, having the gut feeling this was going to be brutal fight that would most likely go beyond the stadium.

"It has been so long since we last met, you never wrote, never tele-pathed me, nothing, I feel so put out here," the cloak Aya said with some taunting, but the heat in her voice was not missed on Naruto.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know who you really are, and I've been in Konoha all my life, so you've got have the wrong person for all the anger and vendetta to be used against me," Naruto tried to reason. Naruto might not have cared sometimes, but he came to Amegakure for the sole pleasure of having a fun fight, not a fight of hate and vengeance.

He the heard the roaring laugh from Aya as the two started to circle around each other, looking for any openings to exploit first. While doing so, they both conversed," oh, I know you know me, it's just were a berserk ape at that time when we fought then, or you could say my predecessor fought you."

Naruto looked at her funny, but actually tried to remember when he last went into the Oozaru state, since he took extra care not to look at the moon when it was full at certain nights. He resolved that he would take care of that sooner or later when he found somewhere at least desolate, so that he can have no worries about destroying or killing anything during that time he would try to master the state of the Oozaru. Now that he thought about, he remembered when he first came to this planet that he had looked into moon at that time, but everything after that was still a bit hazy, since he didn't have any sort of remote control of the Oozaru state, but he always did get more clear memories than his lower classed comrades, so really he was on the verge of mastering it. Using what memories he could, he remembered fighting something big, with many tails, and the intense battle he had while in the Oozaru state. Then he remembered at that moment, the voice that rung through his head at the time.

_'Tell me, saiyan, what is your name?' asked the dark and cold mental voice of the nine tailed creature that kept its crimson beam at bay with his pink mouth beam._

_He remembered trying to take his coherent thoughts of self at that moment, the rational and warrior part of his mind telling him to answer the creatures question, for it would be its last,' I...Bardock,' answered the ape in feraled voice,' you...dead,' it continued._

_'Indeed, I am, but...' the next surprising memory came to him as it show the nine tailed creature canceling its attack, but the look of the evil smirk on its face before he destroyed completely told him it would not be the last time he would see it,' my will and essence will not be destroyed,' it's evil laughter echoed in his memory, letting him know that there would be another battle. But hearing it made his saiyan blood boil, the challenge of a good battle pumping his body with anticipation. He then let out a roar of excitement and triumph, he couldn't wait till next time. But he was cut off as a flash of light appeared, and then, there was darkness._

Naruto remembered after finding out about his fusion, that he had asked King Kai as to how he became fuse and how it came to the situation. The hearing of the Shiki Fujin was something that made him shudder a bit, as the feeling of being touched by the Shinigami made him instinctively remember the dead cold touch that held onto his soul when he was Bardock. But when he heard that when he was seperate and was just Naruto and Bardock, he heard the saiyan had fought the Kyuubi no Kitsune and had come out on top. But King Kai had said that even though Bardock had destroyed the Kyuubi's body, that he could never destroy it's spirit essence, since the Kyuubi no Kitsune was a apart of nature and was necessary for the continuing cycle of the world he was living in.

Naruto then got wide eyed look and saw the exact evil smirk that he had seen in his fragmented memories of fighting the Kyuubi no Kitsune," you're...the Kyuubi," Naruto said quietly, making sure not to voice outloud, since such news would send everyone a panic. That was something he didn't need and the situation was already out of hand, seeing as how the Kyuubi was already right in front of him.

"Heh, took ya long enough, Saru-teme," the hand that was gloved when she had punched Yugito was taken off and showed a orange furred and clawed hand that gripped her cloak," but you can still call me Aya," she exclaimed as the took the cloak off in a flashy type move.

Naruto statement about her being the Kyuubi no Kitsune was reinforced as her true appearance was shown to all. Her body was shown in a short hair of fur of orange and white. Orange fur was mostly dominant as the white fur only covered her lower face and went down to the front of her neck, to widen out to leave a line of it going down her arms and down around what he assumed was her still not developed breast that were covered by a crimson red tank top that left the taught white fury belly to shown. Her legs were covered in a black with crimson lined baggy pants and the same colored schemed boots. A single fluffy fox tail with a white furred tip come out the same way as his saiyan tail, only it was let out for all to see as he still held his around like a belt. Her big fox like ears that were like that of elves with white furred tips were somewhat covered by the black spiky mane of hair that was similar to that of a Saiyans hairstyle.

All in all, she was like lycanthrope fox showing herself to all, but..." I just got one question for ya, Aya?" Naruto asked with a serious face.

"And what's that?" her smirk showed the pearly white teeth and fangs in sort of a malicious way.

Naruto then deadpanned his face comically," why do you look like my age and why are you a girl? I thought you were a guy," Naruto said with same deadpan as his face.

The Kyuubi almost tripped," Ahou! (Fool/Numskull) I said my predecessor before me fought you, he was a guy, but I am his essence, Saru-teme," the Kyuubi, or the new one that called herself Aya, crossed her arms with cute pout on her face," besides, what's wrong with being a girl," she muttered under her breath," and it's obvious I look this age because I was birthed by my predecessor after your fight with him, so its easy to assume I was awoken when you changed to...whatever you look like now, ahou," Aya uncrossed her arms and gave a snarl at him," and now, it's time I take the revenge set by him and then go after the one that stole most of his power."

Seeing Aya settle in a stance, one he felt was more akeen to using her instincts than actual skill, Naruto settled into his own stance of Tenjho Tenge-ryu," I could really care less about your predecessor's or your own revenge, but…" Naruto trailed off before sending an anticipating smirk," let's have some fun, ne?"

All Naruto got in response was a charge coming at him in speeds that equaled that of the best of the Sannin. Naruto, seeing this, sent a full powered blast towards the seemingly equaled age Bijuu. The blast was easily dodged with Aya not missing a beat in her charge. But the momentary movement and stalling served the full powered blast's purpose, letting Naruto enough time to use a burst of speed to make an after image, making Aya actually hit nothing but air when she sliced her extended claws in the the now sliced image of him.

Aya, momentarily shocked by this, had to instinctively ducked under the punch that would have sent her flying in the nearby wall. Quickly using this to her advantage, she succeeded in uppercutting him, stunning him enough to send a punch that sent him move his body leaning to the side,' she's packing one hella of a punch,' Naruto thought,' but...' he trailed off before using his leaned in state to give a surprisingly fast round house kick to her face, making her head snap back from the hit with wide eyes and spitting out some blood from her mouth,' she's going have to do better to beat me with just some love taps,' Naruto thought with a feral grin, as he kneed her in the stomach, making her hunch over enough for Naruto send in a head butt that made her a bit dizzy.

Aya glared at Naruto with heated anger. Naruto saw this in her eyes, but could also see the joy in them, the joy of fighting some one equal to her and testing her abilities to their fullest. She then shot forward punches towards Naruto, who returned them in kind. What everyone saw in this was nothing more than the two of them beating the crap out of each other in speeds that made their eyes see nothing more than a blur of movements from their arms.

A punch to the face, Naruto's head snapped back.

A kick the stomach, Aya reeled back from the hit of her gut.

A claw strike to the chest made Naruto hiss at the four red claw lines on his chest.

An uppercut to the chin made Aya grunt in pain and snap her head upwards.

Many hits like this were seen or were assumed by many of the spectators of the Final Match of the World Ninja Tournament. Each hit giving off a meating thwack or giving off the boom of sound. Besides seeing an apparent lycanthrope fox being a competitor for this tournament, everyone was either cheering for Naruto or Aya to win.

After a particular hit to the face, Naruto sent a powerful Ki enhanced punch towards Aya's chest, who's chest was still not into developing yet since she was just about his age. Aya though, saw it coming, and ducked right under it and went in for the kill," here ya..." she then stomped her right foot down hard, cracking the Earth under her foot and sent a powerful punch charged with crimson Youki into Naruto's midsection," GO!!"

Naruto was surprised by this and was sent flying across the arena, a fair distance away from where he just fought Aya. His body tumbled on the ground, bouncing off of it like a bouncy ball, and hit a particular boulder that sticked out due Tsunade's finger jab. Hitting the boulder and making an indentation, Naruto had a wide eyed look in his eyes. He was about to get out of the boulder, but he felt something in his stomach rise up before he quickly bent his head down and vomited out some blood.

"Heh, bet havin' your insides turned ta soup gets the idea about beatin' me is going to take more than just punches and kicks," Aya said with a bit of bloody grin, their fast scrap apparent in her body's bruises and cuts with right swollen eye and blood coming down her head and right part of her lip.

This time, it was Naruto's turned to snort," heh, yeah, I get the idea," Naruto then got out of the indentation and looked up at her with a feral grin," the idea to get my blood flowing like crazy, heheh," Naruto said as he powered up, this time in his Chi, as it was more suitable to fight Youkai with.

Aya couldn't get it herself, but she was really starting to like this new personage that she assumed was the real Bardock. At first, the essence that was of the previous Kyuubi had wanted to do nothing more than tear the Saiyan to shreds, as it's last encounter with one had instilled that even though they were of a warrior race, they had ego's the size of the Kitsune himself. But this boy, Naruto, Bardock, whatever had only confidence with a pinch of arrogance. Did this mean he was different, or were they all like this and the last Saiyan was just a blow hard.

Nonetheless, she couldn't help but feel a little attracted to the battle enjoyment and warrior senses that Naruto had. Youkai had always found mate's who had greater or equal strength to them. Aya was no different, but she looked for more than just strength, much like her predecessor did. She looked for both strength and experience. Naruto had both in spades if what the fight had indicated in anything.

He had strength to match her physically and had a usage in all three energies of Ki, Chi and Chakra. His experience showed through his skill and how he fought, so that too was covered.

But despite that, she would still fulfill the goal set by her predecessor and kill Bardock, and later, kill Uchiha Madara. It was what she was made for and she would not fail. The only thing that would stop her would be anything that pertained her personal honor and she thanked herself that she didn't do anything yet to have such a thing stop her at this moment.

With this, she powered up her Youki, her energy giving off a dark crimson glow, as opposed to the white bluish glow of Naruto's Chi. The two than charged at each other, covering the long distance in a second and clashed each other with their fists, a boom sounding itself out towards the crowd. Locked at punch at each other for one second, the two then disappeared in flash of speed. All the civilian could hear were impact sounds here and there at various spot. Many of the ninja though, were hard pressed in keeping up with following the two fighters in the arena. Those experience and used to fighting at quick speeds were able to hold their sights onto the two, Tsunade being able to also track them seeing as how she experience many fights as this herself.

Appearing from above, Naruto set upon using his Chakra this time and imagined the Jutsu needed for this," MOUKOU BAKUNETSU!!" he exclaimed as he swiped his hand towards just where Aya appeared. The swipe of his hand made a flame burst forth and grow as it descended down towards Aya, shaping into a flaming tiger roaring towards its prey.

Aya was surprised by this move, but quickly set herself ready and lifted her hands towards the small looking lake. As she did, water sprang forth and shot towards her, before spiraling around her in a protective manner. She then spun a bit before shoving her hand forth towards the roaring and flaming tiger. The spiraling and floating water then burst forth on command and shaped into into a giant ice lance.

The two attacks hit each other, making a roll of steam burst forth between the extreme temperature attacks. Naruto though was impressed by the fast counter, as it also confirmed that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was indeed a master of the elements and was apart of nature itself. Aya herself had to give Naruto credit, as the attack was made with a combination of elements that really shouldn't have mixed, but this boy had found a middle ground for the both of them to interact and be used in a devastating attack. This lasted only a second before the two dashed off in great speeds once again, resuming the high speed battle they had before.

But even that didn't last long, as from right near the wall of the arena on the right, the two appeared once again, but Naruto was on the defensive as Aya was sending punches left and right at high speeds, making Naruto parry, block, or dodge them. But Aya quickly charged up her Youki and sent a force of it right into Naruto, making the ten year old fly into the near wall on the left side of the arena, seeing as how Aya had pushed him back so quickly from the other side. Naruto hit the wall with great crash, making a dust cloud appear as he did so. Aya wasn't finished though as she charge up more Youki and sent a crimson blast of towards his position, making an explosion occur in his area.

When the dust cleared, it showed Naruto with his arms crossed, showing that he had guarded himself against the follow up attack. Bring his arms down, Naruto charged in quickly, intent on returning favor. Aya, seeing this, sent a kick towards the charging Saiyan, only to realize that he sent an after image ahead of himself as a hazy image of him passed right through her. Not seeing this coming, she was sent flying into the right side of arena's wall as Naruto hit her with a hard punch to the face, doing the exact dust cloud effect she did to Naruto. Likewise, Naruto sent a charged up blast of Chi into the area Aya was in, making an explosion occur in her area.

He stayed in that position for a bit, before looking up and saw Aya coming in for hard stomp. Jumping back, he saw the inward crater she made with attack, the floor of the arena bending due to her attack. He quickly blocked the hard kick that would have knocked his head off. The two stayed like that, showing each other's faces that had identical enjoying smirks. Their smirks showing they were really enjoying the fight they were having.

The two then quickly did a quick flash of punches and kicks before twirling away from each other, landing and grinding against the ground. Aya was the quicker of the two to get on the ground and started to charge up her Youki as quickly as possible. Her voice yelling out as she tried to strain out what she could at the very moment. Naruto landed not a moment later and was about to charge in when his eyes widened out in pain, his usual dark navy blue eyes looking faded as the pain immediately registered in his mind.

The reason being that Aya had dashed in at great speeds, the colors of her form trailing behind her like lines, showing the incredible speeds she charged in at. Her fist was buried into Naruto's chest, making it look like it was about to pop out the otherside.

Naruto, having to quickly get his senses back, gripped and tightened his right hand before sending an equally forced punch into Aya's gut, making it look like his hand was about to burst right through it, not unlike the way Aya's punch looked like with his chest and back.

At this, she too was stunned at the hit, not expecting the mixed hair boy to match her quick but hard hit so quickly. But she too regained her senses quickly and sent another incredible punch into Naruto chest, making the boy cry a bit in pain. But Naruto also sent another one back into her gut again, making her cry a bit in pain as well.

What followed after that made a lot of the people cringe in pain and sympathy, as the two sent a series of hard punches into their midsection, their punches almost looking like they were about to burst through their bodies. What they didn't know was that if this was happening to a regular human of this world, they would have had a punch sent through their body, but thanks to Naruto's body being that of a Saiyan and Aya's body being that of a Daiyoukai and Bijuu, the two body's were able to handle such great forces of punches and attacks at each other.

Having enough of the punches, Aya sent a kick into Naruto's face, who reciprocated that attack, making the two of them twirl away from each other before landing on their feet and grind against the ground a bit. The two then looked into each other's eyes and hardened them.

Aya's single white tipped tail sprayed out into nine tails and started to gather the powerful Youki stored into them. She cupped both up to her chest as Youki orbs of different sizes started to form into a perfect dark crimson sphere of Youki.

Naruto held his right hand out and charged up his Ki this time and shaped it into his own signature Jutsu," I'll Blow You Away!!" Naruto exclaimed as a blue orb of Ki appeared and had the look of unrestrained power bursting from it, since spikes of blue Ki formed around it.

"We'll see about that, Saru-teme," Aya shot back as she finished charging her attack and held it at her side, ready to be released.

Naruto pulled his hand back and shot it forward, making the Ki blast known as the Final Spirit Cannon charge forward," THIS ENDS NOW!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Aya couldn't agree more as she sent the equally sized blast of Youki towards Naruto.

The two blasts then hit each other, making sparks of light of opposing colors fly around, the light of their attacks making it almost hard for the crowd to watch. As the two blasts kept up and started to carve out a particularly big crater due to the force of it into the ground, Naruto and Aya kept their hands in the positions they had released their blasts. The two of them kept focusing their power into pushing the attack towards the opponent, but neither seemed to be able to get any ground at all.

After seeing it was coming down to this, Aya and Naruto initiated the command of explosion for their respective blasts, unknowingly thinking and doing the same thing at the same time as both balls of energy exploded outward and sent rubble and dirt flying everywhere.

Aya was about to charge in through the dust cloud, but didn't have enough time to as Naruto appeared in front of her in a flash of speed and bear hugged her, locking her arms in place and started to squeeze the life out of her. Aya cried out a bit in pain as she felt her bones protest and the squeezing of her lungs and other innards being squished in. Flashing anger appeared in her eyes and she did the only thing she could do.

She bit him on the right part of his neck.

This made Naruto cry out in pain as he felt the fangs of her mouth dig into his skin and starting to tears his muscles a bit around the area she bit into. But Naruto kept his hold onto her, despite the wriggling she was doing on his neck to increase the pain. Not one to stay idle, Naruto did his own attack.

He bit her into the neck too.

At this, Aya's eyes shot open as Naruto's own teeth sunk into her own flesh of her neck. Even with being mostly human in nature, Saiyans could really chomp down on something really good if need be and Naruto's own teeth had at least two blunt looking sharp teeth help in piercing her neck.

This action from the two did something unexpected though. As the two had their mouth's into each other necks, a weird glow enveloped the two of them. Aya's crimson Youki and Naruto's white bluish energies of Chi, Ki and Chakra glowed brightly to each other. But slowly, but surely, each pulse of their energies started to get bright and bright, until a bright white flash enveloped the whole stadium and blinding everyone watching.

When the light died down, Aya was on the floor, knocked out it seemed, while Naruto still had his arms in the same position he had when he had bear hugged her. Seeing this, Hanzo quickly checked the girl and nodded, having checked her pulse and her eyes, confirming that she was totally knocked out. He then looked towards Naruto and was surprised by the blank look in his eyes. He quickly made his way to the boy and checked his vitals and the way his eyes looked. Seeing this, he nodded too, this boy was also knocked out for some reason, but seeing as how he was still standing and had to have at least one winner, he showed his hand to the boy.

"WINNER OF THE WORLD NINJA TOURNAMENT, UZUMAKI NAMIKZE NARUTO," Hanzo declared, making the silent crowd immediately cheer out. That was the best fight they had seen in their life, and if this would continue, they hoped the next tournament would have more incredible fights," AS STATED BEFORE, HE WILL NOW BARE THE TITLE AS 'WORLD'S STRONGEST' UNTIL THE NEXT TOURNAMENT AND WILL RECEIVE ONE MILLION RYO FOR HIS HARD EFFORTS TODAY," Hanzo then shook his head a bit," BUT SEEING AS HOW OUR WINNER IS A LITTLE WINDED, WE SHALL HAVE HIS ESCORTS RECEIVE THE PRIZE MONEY, SO WOULD HATAKE KAKASHI AND MAITO GAI PLEASE COME DOWN TO RECEIVE THE PRIZE MONEY," he called to the crowd.

As the two Jounin's appeared on the scene, Tsunade couldn't help but wonder what that flash of light was all about. Not only that, but how this child had become so powerful. She assumed that he was some sort of trained weapon, but then, why did he still have his emotions and had a exuberant friend like the Lee gaki. Then there was the way he was able to shoot off blasts of power with nothing but of flick of the wrist and how the Aya girl said it was Ki, the physical side of Chakra. She knew that Chakra would next to useless without help from the spiritual side of Chakra, but this gaki seemed to be able to use it in a destructive manner as shooting off blasts. So many mysteries were presented to her and from what she could tell, he was from Konoha, as the two Konoha Jounin's were any indication. So, having wanting to figure this mystery about the child out, since she was a bit of nosey person, she quickly left with Shizune, going ahead of the boy to Konoha to find out from her sensei what this boy was. Surely her sensei would have answers to this enigma of a boy.

* * *

"Uuuuggghhh," Naruto moaned as light started to fill his vision. The blurry shapes started to form and he noticed that he seemed to be in a hotel room of sorts. He went to scratch his chest a bit, but felt something and looked down to see a note taped onto him. He pick it up and read:

Naruto,

We've already left Amegakure and are about halfway back to Konohagakure. You've been knocked out since the Final Match in the World Ninja Tournament since last week. If' you're awake now, there's some food in the mini-fridge.

From your traveling companions,

Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, and Rock Lee.

"Right, like something in a mini-fridge will satisfy my appetite," Naruto said with a good natured grin.

"So you're a pig at eating, got it," said a familiar voice beside him. Naruto quickly looked at the second bed in the room and noticed it was Aya, sitting on the bed cross legged and eating an apple," finally awake sleepy head."

Naruto would have gotten in a defensive position and demand what she was doing here, but he felt no ill intent towards him. No, he saw resignation in her eyes and a very tiny amount of joy, so he asked the obvious question in his mind," what are you doing here?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? I'm coming with you all to Konoha," seeing the raised eyebrow, she elaborated on why," it's a matter of honor for me as we have..." she seemed to have trailed off and mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Naruto asked confusedly as he didn't hear her.

"We've bonded with one another," she finished as she turned her head away from him, making Naruto wonder if that was a blush coming out from under the white fur on her cheeks.

Silence seemed to reign over the moment as the words seemed to be meaning something he didn't particularly want now. But he needed it to be cleared, so he asked again," what do you mean bonded?"

"When me and you fought last, I bit into your neck and you bit into mine, drawing and tasting each other's blood in doing so, so we've bonded because of that," seeing the deadpanned face, she knew she would have to say it plain out and bluntly," in the words of those Ningen..."

"We're engaged."

**A/N:** Well, this is CH. 3, I hope you like it. I'm sorry for some of you that probably thought the matches would be longer and those who wanted to see how the fights went with their respective opponents, but it wouldn't give much of a surprise for Naruto and company when they fought the baddies next time. As for how Tsunade lost so quickly, it wouldn't be hard for Naruto to quickly take her out since she had clearly underestimated Naruto, what with look of his age and her assumption on him not being experienced enough, so I played Tsunade's bit of arrogance into her defeat. As for why the World Ninja Tournament was so small, well, it is the first tournament, so it wouldn't be widely known and it would need some good fighters to bring in other competitors to want to try it out. So it was basically an advertisement for coming tournaments to come. Also, if you want to know what Aya/Kyuubi looks like, here's where I got my description of her from: alvin-earthworm . deviantart . com / art / In-Heaven-Front-cover-24574401. She's is, of course the woman, but that is what she'll look like in the next chapter with my description of her clothing and blood red slitted eyes, as the next chapter will be time skipped into six years. Oh, and if the guy who drew her is reading this fic, I give my credit to you and hope you don't flame me for using her in the NarutoxDBZ crossover fic. Well, if you need to know anything else, please PM me or post a review, ja ne.

NeroSparda.


	4. NARUTO'S NEW TEAM

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z

NARUTO'S NEW TEAM

Naruto, sixteen years old since his birth and fusion with Bardock, was laying on the roof of the Ninja Academy. Looking up at the sky much like a Nara would with a twig in his mouth, chewing on it slightly as he had his arms behind his head and his left leg over his right leg, showing him to be in a very relaxed position. He wore the same clothing he did when went to first Ninja World Tournament, only in a bigger size, which was saying something since he was pretty well built. But despite his build, he was a whole lot quicker than Gai was at his best.

As he laid there, he couldn't help but think back to what happened so far in his life. First being fused to a child named Naruto, second becoming a shinobi in training and getting trained by not only the best of the worlds fighters, but also by that of the North Qaudrant's overseer, King Kai. Third would be his the many friends he made along the way, because he remembered his life as a mercenary Saiyan, and at that time, he only had a small group of friends. The rest were just acquaintance that were considered comrades since they were of the same race.

But despited the good things, some bad things did happen. With winning the match with Aya in the Ninja World Tournament, he had gotten the attention of many, both good and bad attention. Sure the good ones made a him bit embarrassed, since he wasn't used to such attention, but the bad ones really just ticked him off. Many nobles and political figures tried to buy him off of Konoha, his home, or try and get one of their daughter, nieces, female acquaintances, or just plain out slutty girls to get him on him on their side. Let's not forget the assassins that would try and take him on and claim the glory of killing the World's Strongest. Most of them were from Iwa, since information got out that he was the son of the Yondaime. After a particular and public defeat of a battalion of those ninja assassins, they had put him down in the Bingo Book same as his father: run away on sight.

But despite those things, one thing did sadden him greatly. After waking up from the World Ninja Tournament and returning to Konoha, he had noted it was already the weekend. Seeing this, he had quickly took off and went to go see how Haku was doing. When he got to his home, the first thing he saw was the giant like ice spikes jutting out the house. But when he landed on the ground and got close to the entrance, he saw the body of Haku's mother, mutilated and almost torn to shreds. There was no evidence of rape, only pure injury of bludgeon and sharp attacks were evident on her body. Seeing this, he quickly made his way into the house and saw the many spiked and run through bodies of villagers. Among them was Haku's father, his face twisted in horror and rage.

After seeing this, he looked around for Haku in the house, but found no evidence of the feminine boy anywhere. The only thing he found was the baby blue obi that was usually around his waist, where it seemed the ice had originated from. Looking back at all that happened, Naruto concluded at that Haku's father must have gotten the villagers together and had killed Haku's mother first, most likely catching her off guard as she did the chores around the house. The scattered clothes and basket were evidence of that. Haku's father and the villagers must have then waited for Haku to come home or found him in the house and cornered him, where he then must have been pressured and forced to release his Hyouton abilites to instinctively protect himself. After having killed all of them everyone, Haku must have ran away.

There was no way Naruto could track Haku, seeing as how he wasn't much of a scout. That and the trail had already gone cold since he got there, the snow and temperature covering the feminine boy's tracks naturally. Naruto just hoped he was alright and alive, wherever he was. Before leaving, though, he made sure to properly bury Haku's mother. She was an innocent and deserved a proper burial for the kindness she showed him when he was introduced to her. He also made sure to place flowers at her grave site every year, on the day he found out Haku was missing.

But beyond the good and bad things, were also the annoying things. What, you may ask, would be annoying out of coming after the World Ninja Tournament, be? Well, if you were Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and cupped your hand to your ear to listen, you could hear...

"NARUTO NO BAKA!!"

Naruto opened his eyes with his right eyebrow twitching at hearing that screech. Turning his head to the left, he saw a blur jump from side of the academy, most likely jumping from the ground, and landing beside his relaxing form. He looked up to the human form of Aya, current Kyuubi of the Bijuu Lords and a very irritable Kitsune.

After informing him of their current status with each other, it was safe to say Naruto was not keen on the idea. But despite that, Aya had said it was all a matter of honor for her and she would follow her code of honor no matter what. He had stated it wouldn't be a good idea for her to come to Konoha, since she was really hated, but she had called him a baka and gave him a raspberry. She had then changed from her lycanthrope fox like form into a more human form.

Her human form had the same build, but her skin and ears had changed. Her skin was nicely tanned, but not overly so and her ears had turn more human, only they had sharp point, making them look like miniature elf ears. Since she was also a Kitsune, she was a master of illusions and had changed her eye color and shape to be more human. Her pupils no longer had slits in them and were the color azure blue, the same color of his eyes if he hadn't been fused with Bardock.

"What ya want, you uncute tomboy?" Naruto asked rudely as he didn't like putting up with her crap.

"It's lunch time, it's time for you to eat," she snapped at him as she sat down and brought out a bento.

Naruto paled at this as she opened the bento and showed the concoction she called lunch. For the safety of the readers, I will not describe what she made. Suffice to say, Naruto had a sick look just looking at the lunch Aya wanted him to eat.

"Uh-uh, no way, I'm not going to eat that," Naruto said as he rapidly shook his head, fearing for his health as the stuff that was in the bento almost looked like it was going to try and pounce him.

"Hey! I slave over making this food and you don't want to eat it?!" Aya was starting to get more angry at Naruto not wanting to eat her delicious. Well, she didn't know how it tasted, since she never tested it herself, but she did cook it with all the love she had. She had looked at the cook book for good bento lunches and added her own spin on it, with only looking at the first ingredient of each food and adding all other things herself," I made Makunouchi bento (a classic style of bento with rice, a pickled ume fruit (umeboshi), a slice of broiled salmon, a rolled egg, etc) just for you and this the thanks I get?"

"Please, you call that a Makunouchi bento, I've seen better rat poisoning than that," said a very beautiful voice.

"What was that you blondy bitch," Aya snapped angrily at the form of Ino coming in with her own bento. Ino had truly grown beautiful over the years. Her body tone was muscular, but in a sexy way, as her wiry muscled arms, nicely shaped legs, flat but muscular stomach, good rear and proportioned breast. Needless to say, she was freaking beautiful. (If you want to know what she has on, she has the Shipuudden clothing, when Naruto had returned back from his training trip with Jiraiya)

Naruto smiled at Ino, the two of them were still good friends, if anything, they were more than that. But some things kept that from going further, or someone more like that (Aya). After coming back to Konoha and hearing why Aya was with Naruto, with some editing saying that Naruto's father had arranged a marriage with Aya's father, and that the biting and peircing of each necks, and tasting each others blood, sealed the marriage unknowingly. Needless to say, Ino was not happy and had vehemently denied the whole thing be permitted since Naruto was his own free man and could decide whoever he wanted wed. Note that she wouldn't mind if she was arranged to marry Naruto, but that was beside the point. Ino had even attacked Aya after the Kitsune had said a nasty remark. Surprisngly, it wasn't like the fight between Naruto and her. It was actually more of girly type fight, a cat fight if you would. The scratching, biting, and pulling of the hair would be evidence of this.

"Ino-chan, please tell me you've got something that isn't going to kill me?" Naruto asked pleadingly.

"HEY!!" Aya protested at how Naruto described her food.

"Of course, at least I can make really tasty and healthy food for you," Ino said as she showed her bento. When she opened it up, it was like heaven had arrived on earth, the food giving off an ethereal feel as it sparkled with a pink and bubbled background. This all made Naruto water at the mouth.

"What about my food?!" Aya insisted to Naruto.

Naruto turned to her and looked at the bento, then looked up at her and then to bento again, he did this about three times before keeping his deadpanned face and spoke," why would I want to eat that bio-hazard," being fused with a Saiyan and normally brash person, Naruto had just unleashed an unwillingly used technique, the Foot-In-The-Mouth Jutsu.

This was proven to be used as an aura of red shrouded Aya before she stood up with glowing red eyes. Seeing this, Naruto backed up and started to scoot away from her," I slave over trying to make some food for you, just to show I care at least a little bit about you, that I have a little bit of love and trying to make our engagement more happier, and you have the nerve to dis on my cooking?" Aya asked as she stepped purposefully and dangerously towards Naruto.

Hearing some of those things, Naruto tried to protest," now come on, it's not like I want to eat your food, it's just your cooking skills are worst than Lee trying to get a date with Sakura," saying this, Naruto once again used the Foot-In-The-Mouth Jutsu, seeing as how the intensity of the aura shot out even more.

"Naaarrrrruuuuuttttoooo," she said slowly and angrily.

"Oh crap," Naruto squeaked out.

"NO BAKA!!" Aya finished as she uppercut him in the jaw and sent him flow into LEO, his legs bent with his feet touching each other and his arms at raised up into the air at his side with the hands positioned into warding gestures.

"AAAaaaahhh," Naruto screamed out as he was sent flying.

Ino sighed at this. She knew she should be mad at Aya for doing that to her Naruto-kun, but it was just one of the normal occurrences since Aya had came with Naruto, that it was not really that much of matter to deal with. If anything, this was Aya's way of showing her affection. Oh, she could see Aya really loved Naruto, but the girl hid that behind her tomboy act and rude attitude. She also knew that despited her attacks on Naruto, Naruto really didn't get hurt from them as he always landed smoothly on the ground when nearing it.

One such incident was evidence of that, as she remembered one time the two had tried to spar each other. It was the first time Ino saw how far apart her and Naruto's skills differed. It was also when she vowed to train herself with her Otou-san and Kai-Ojisan, who Naruto had introduced her to, since she and Naruto had promised each other to be the best together. After two hours of sparring, Aya had gotten into a bear hug hold by Naruto, the same position that had started the whole engagement between them. After telling Naruto that the spar was over, Naruto had let go and let the girl collapse on the floor. Seeing her tired, Naruto, being the lovable oaf he was, picked her up bridal style, earning a embarrassed 'eep' from her. This had made her protest about being carried around like a weakling, but Naruto ignored her and continued to carry her home. When Ino saw Aya's protest die, she took a quick glance and saw the small loving smile and blush on her face.

But despite having the upper hand in legal status, Ino still knew she had a chance to be with her Naruto-kun,' I won't lose to you, Aya! No way will I lose Naruto-kun to you,' she thought in determination as a fire almost seemed to light her eyes,' I swear it!'

* * *

Coming down from the hit Aya had gotten him with, Naruto reoriented himself and landed softly on the ground and put his hands into the sleeves in this Chinese like shirt. Turning his body and walking back towards the Ninja Academy, Naruto whistled a tune with his eyes closed. He knew that lunch was almost over and that the test to graduate the Academy was going to happen when lunch was over, but he knew he could get there in the blink of an eye.

As he walked, he greeted the people he passed by with smirks and wave of hands, as they gave them back with their own. Even though he was partially a Saiyan, these people were his, much like the Saiyan race was. These were the people he swore his life to. Not only them, but the planet as a whole was his protect, much like how his son, Goku, protected Earth.

Looking at the window that had a clock on it, he notice there was at least two minutes left before it was time for the exam for becoming Genin. Seeing this, Naruto disappeared in a flash of speed. The people around just continued about their business, having gotten used to the ways of how the shinobi appear and disappear, especially how Naruto, Lee, and Gai did in their way of blinking out of existence.

Appearing at the door of his class with nothing but the sound of his feet tapping down on the floor, Naruto opened the door and walked in, the class already in their seated positions. He quickly made his way to Ino's seat, where it was a row above the seats of a student he really didn't know, Sakura, and Sasuke.

As he smiled at Ino, he glanced at the Uchiha with pity. The guy was still thinking with a superiority complex. Everything in his walk, his speech, and anything else stated out loud that he was superior to all, all because of his clan name and Kekkei Genkai. Naruto really didn't see him as an opponent worthy of his eye since it seemed the guy was waiting for his Sharingan to awaken and start taking what Jutsus and fighting styles to incorporate into his above average fighting style. Naruto had to sigh at the naivete, because just training like he did, which was just one same thing after another, didn't really speed up his abilities. If anything, he should be thinking of mixing up and thinking what could put a challenge into each exercise. It was the reason Naruto was already above Kage level.

Though he heard there was Sannin level, which was supposedly better than Kage level, he knew that was just a popular view of power. There was only four ranking of power in the shinobi world, despite what others may say. Those four being Genin, Chunin, Jounin, and Kage. Sannin level was basically a Jounin that matched a Kage, but it was Jounin nonetheless. So if anything, you might as well be saying Kage level.

But despite that, Naruto wondered about one thing. He always wondered about the legend of his race. The one plateau of power that many Saiyans had sought for for so long. A level of power that many risked life and death to obtain: Super Saiyan. The last supposed Super Saiyan couldn't handle his power in the Oozaur state, and had thus destroyed himself. That made him wonder, if one master the Super Saiyan state and their Oozaru state, and be able to meet a middle between the two transformations, would that lead to another greater level of power.

Naruto shook his head, he was getting ahead of himself. He didn't even know if it was even possible to obtain Super Saiyan status, and even if it was, he still hadn't mastered his Oozaru state yet,' maybe I should do it in Kirigakure no Sato and see how they like it being hunted down,' Naruto thought darkly as he still remembered how people with powers that weren't normal were treated with hate and it was because of hate that he didn't know what happened to Haku.

Naruto shook his head again, he was above that. He wouldn't stoop down to their petty levels. Besides, those people were basically killing themselves as they continued to chop down their own people and send themselves on the brink of destruction by doing so.

He 'oofed' when he felt the jab toward his ribs," what?!" he snapped at Ino.

"You're up, baka," Ino said as called him his pet name.

Looking across to the door at the end of the classroom, where the examinees were supposed to privately tested, was Iruka waiting patiently for Naruto, who looked at the two amusedly. Naruto got up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun," Ino cheered him on.

"Ino-chan," he turned to her slightly," come on, this is me, I'll breeze right through this," he then continued on his way and stopped at the doorway," because I'm the best," Naruto said with the utmost confidence before entering the room.

Ino shook her head," arrogant jerk," she said with smile on her face.

"Alright, Naruto, we've already taken care of Taijutsu and the Kunai and Shuriken Accuracy Test earlier this day, along with everyone's proficiency on using both Kawarimi and Henge. Now all we need to cover is the Bunshin and any varients you have for it. So, please, make use three workable Bunshins and you'll be given your Hitai-ate," Iruka instructed the red headband boy.

Naruto shrugged with smirk and invoked," Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," a puff on his left made a Shadow Clone appear," Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu," water slowly gathered around on his right before shaping into a clone of Naruto," Moku Bunshin no Jutsu," the wood on the floor behind him warped upward before shaping and coloring into a clone of Naruto, surprising both Iruka and Mizuki immensely. He had just used a Mokuton.

"N-N-Naruto?! Did yo-you just..." Iruka started with a gaping jaw and dinner plate eyes.

"Yeah, Mokuton, I did, and Sandaime-Ojisan already knows I can do it, has for a long time," Naruto waved off. Honestly, it was just a mixture of both water and earth elements. The only reason Naruto could think that no one could do it besides the Anbu he had the pleasure of training with named Yamato and the Shodaime Hokage, was that people couldn't instinctively put more Chi into the Chakra of the Mokuton, since everyone was taught to balance both energies of Chi and Ki instantly. The only one he could most likely be able to do it was Ino, since she had been able to learn how to use both energies to an extent.

"Well," Iruka started as he shook off his surprise, wondering what other secrets the teenager in front him had,' most likely a hell of a lot more,' Iruka thought with grin as he handed the Hitai-ate to officially titled World's Strongest," I'm proud to present you your Hitai-ate, Naruto. You are officially titled Rookie of the Year, though that title pales in comparison to World's Strongest," Iruka teased a bit.

Naruto smiled kindly this time, he liked this Iruka, he was an real good guy," thanks, and hopefully, if we work with each other on a mission, we'll be able to have some fun," Naruto got playful grin on," maybe hit the bar some time," Naruto said with excitement in his voice. He took the Hitai-ate and kept it in his hand, he would have to replace the blue cloth with his current headband.

"Not that I would approve of underage drinking, Naruto," he ignored the mumble about him being such a square," but, maybe if I'm in the mood, sure," Iruka accepted, as he knew this boy would have some interesting stories from all his training and adventures outside of Konoha.

"Well, then, I'll just get out of..." he then felt the tale tell signs of a vision.

_A platinum haired man sneaked around the Hokage Tower. The man was easily recognized as Mizuki, who seemed to have memorized the patrol around the Hokage Tower. The time of day seemed to be when the Sandaime would be home instead in his office. Mizuki, who dodged and hid away from all attention of the patrols, broke in discreetly into the main office of the Hokage and broke into the Jutsu Vault. Coming back out, he took off with a very large scroll on his back, easily recognizable as the Forbidden Scroll of Jutsu, all the while grinning evilly as he made his escape._

Just as soon as the vision came, he continued,"...here and let you guys continue to do your thing," Naruto finished without missing a beat, it wouldn't do for the traitor to find out he had been caught by Naruto already.

When he got out of the examination room and into the classroom, he sat with Ino again and gave her confident grin," what'd I tell ya? Easy," Naruto said with a bit of arrogance in his voice, his response was a slap to the shoulder, making him chuckle. He then leaned in and whispered to her, not noticing that she was blushing at the close proximity he was in," I'm going to go and talk the to the Hokage about a vision I just got, someone got caught with their hand in the cookie jar," Naruto said seriously.

Ino was a bit disappointed that she wouldn't spend time with Naruto after their graduation, but she knew if a vision he got needed to be spoken about to the Hokage, it was important," okay," but then she took his ear and twisted, making him wince and yelp in pain as she brought his ear down to her mouth," but you and me are going have some fun later on tomorrow, got it?!" she demanded to Naruto.

"Got it," Naruto immediately agreed as he wanted her to let go quickly.

"Good," Ino said as she was satisfied with his answer.

"I don't know why I get the demanding women. Why can't I have one girl that wants me that isn't demanding, but real nice and not so bossy," Naruto grumbled a bit as he rubbed his reddened ear.

* * *

Leaving the Hokage Tower, after warning the Sandaime about his vison, Naruto made his way back to the Sarutobi Clan Home. Despite being able to take care himself pretty well, Naruto continued to live at the home he felt most comfortable in. Continuing on his way, he wondered who he'd be teamed up with.

'I just hope it ain't with the Uchiha-gaki,' Naruto thought with a frown on his face.

When he got to the house and entered, he kneeled down and took off his boots," TADAIMA," he called out, letting all know that he was home.

"Naruto-Onii-chan," he heard the excited yell of a little boy and saw the blue color and way too long headband of Konohamaru. Ever since the kid was born, he looked up to the the mixed colored haired boy as a big brother. He saw him as a hero and someone who acknowledged him for him, instead of how the village just saw him as the Sandaime's grandson," Onii-chan, can you show me your Jutsus again?" the little boy asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Maybe later, squirt, I gotta meditate for now," Naruto said as he knew he needed to keep constant vigilance on his training on keeping his visions under control.

"Aaah, but I wanna see them now," Konohamaru pouted as Naruto walked ahead for a bit.

Naruto then turned to him and beckoned for the little boy to come closer. Konohamaru looked happy before running towards him. But Naruto anticipated his excitement and held out his hand in a chopping motion, making his middle and forefinger make a hard tap into the running boy," sorry, Konohamaru, but I have to keep my training up," Naruto said with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Mou, you always say that and then you go off and leave me behind to practice your cool Jutsus," Konohmaru pouted as rubbed the offended spot on his forehead.

Naruto shook his head with a smile and made his way to what he called his Meditation Room. As he continued, he didn't see the growing smile on Konohamaru. The little boy knew Naruto really wasn't his Onii-chan, but despite that, he was family nonetheless. To Konohamaru, he was a Sarutobi.

* * *

In the Meditation Room, Naruto breathed in and out calmly, making sure all useless thoughts were expelled from his mind and focus onto his Clairvoyance Technique. Feeling another tug of vision, he calmly looked through the foggy haze.

* * *

_A white haired teen was kneeling down before a pale man with long black hair, his aura of Chakra giving off a malevolent evil. Naruto recognized the white haired teen as one of the competitors at the World Ninja Tournament. His reasons for leaving had made him a bit questionable, as the other who left then at least gave a reason, but he had said nothing, only saying that he didn't speak to trash._

_He looked to see a monitor on the side, showing the fights he went through in the tournament," kukuku, a very interesting boy, I must say. Such power, such skill, and the Jutsus," Naruto got the impression this guy was about to have an orgasm, but the look on his face gave off the thought," I must find as much information I can on this boy, he could very well be my next vessel," Naruto didn't like that sound of that. Despite that, he continued to watch._

"_I know of his name, Orochimaru-sama," the white haired teen offered._

"_Hmm, his name would give me a good start," Orochimaru said as he sat down and put his chin on his balled up fist._

"_It was revealed in the tournament that his name was Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto," the white haired teen informed his lord._

_The excited look then turned bloody, before going back to an even more excited look," ah, so this boy is the son of those two pathetic nins," Naruto had to restrain himself from trying to blast this guy. It wouldn't affect the vision any less, since it this was a vision of the past. The video of his fights looked new. By now, the videos of his fights would be a little aged and would show signs of it," it would be a great blow to Konoha to have their star child be taken beneath their noses and did so willingly, and I know just the way to do that, kukukuku," the evil laughter continued before another vision came._

* * *

_It was a room filled with ten nins, all them garbed in black cloaked that had red cloud designs upon them. The leader, a spiky haired one with piercings and strange eyes that were gray and circles within each other spoke," so, any new information to bring to date?"_

_The nin he remembered seeing at the World Ninja Tournament, stepped up," I do, it's about the Jinchuuriki in the Konohagakure," as soon as he said that, it semed he had everyone's attention._

"_Ah, the Ichibi like Bijuu that was an ape, as opposed the the one Ichibi we know is a Tanuki," the first man muttered out loud," what information have you gotten."_

"_Well, remember that tournament you sent me to get the prize money," at the nod of everyone, he spoke," I didn't finish since I found the gaki there, so I saw prudent to come and inform you of the situation. But not only was he there, the Nibi no Nekomata's Jinchuuriki was there..."_

"_Irrelevant, we can capture her anytime, anything else..." the seemingly leader asked._

"_If you didn't interrupt me, you would know," Kakuzu said under his breath before continuing," well this one is the kicker, it seemed the Kyuubi no Kitsune was the mysterious competitor there," hearing a bit of gasps, he continued further," after leaving, I stuck around to see what would happen. I have to tell ya, I think were going to have trouble with these two. It was beyond anyone here could go at, not that I doubt you, Pein-sama," he quickly added, seeing as how he wanted to continue to live," it seems the Kyuubi is now living with the unknown Jinchuuriki, of its own free will. So it's now located in Konohagakure with the unknown Jinchuuriki."_

"_Heh, that's makes things easy, yeah," said a feminine looking nin with an Iwa head band, with, of course, a slash through his Hitai-ate, indicating his status as a Nuke-nin._

"_Don't get cocky, Deidara. We don't know the capabilities of the Bijuu in Konoha's Jinchuuriki, and an unsealed and uncaged Kyuubi no Kitsune is nothing to scoff at," warned the grave voice of a seemingly hunched back individual that had braided hair and a mask over his lower face. The now identified Deidara scoffed, but Naruto could tell he took warning to heart._

"_With me it should be easy, nothing can stand the might of Jashin-sama," said the cocky voice of slick haired nin with a three bladed scythe._

"_I wouldn't mind having a crack at this myself," said a blue looking man who had three slash on his cheeks, making them look like gills. He had blue hair that was spiked in forward manner of Kakashi's hair. He also wielded a zanbato like weapon that was wrapped within bandages._

"_I wonder if they would like to play, Tobi is a good boy and likes to play," exclaimed a black haired and masked nin. His mask had a hole for his right eye and was the center of an orange swirl on the mask._

_The rest, being a plant like man with white and black halves, a blue haired woman with a paper flower in her hair, and the last one he recognized as Uchiha Itachi, stayed silent. Their forms being the perfect example of statues as they stood quiet and still._

"_Hmm, this is information is useful, good work, Kakuzu," Pein said as he nodded at the mercenary ninja. He then addressed them all," but now isn't the true time to capture the Bijuu and the Jinchuuriki yet, we must have patience for now. And when that patience as paid off, the world will finally be shaped as it should have been," said the apparent leader of red cloud cloaked group before the vision tugged away._

* * *

Naruto jerked awake and looked out the window of the room, noting that it was late at night, it was time to sleep. Naruto would have checked if Mizuki was captured, but with the Hokage still hidden in the office of the Hokage and watching the act of Mizuki steal the scroll, there wasn't any cause for concern. As he made his way to his room, he face was set in a serious scowl.

The vision he got were both of the past and he should have had them when they occurred. But if they showed themselves now, it must have been held back for him not to worry so much and stress over them. And to have them now meant he was ready to deal with these problems. Gripping his hand into a fist and letting a glow of Chakra radiate from it, Naruto knew he was more than ready for those after him. They would know not to mess with a wild animal when it wasn't in a mood to play around.

Just as he though that, he entered his room, it was time to go to sleep and be assigned to his team the next day...

"ZZZZ," snort," ZZZZ..."

'That is, if Aya doesn't keep me up all night with her snorin',' Naruto thought with twitch to his eyebrow at his supposed fiance's loud snoring, before shutting off the lights and going to sleep.

* * *

Ino hummed a tune as she waited for Naruto come to class, it was time for them to be assigned to their teams. She really hoped that she was on his team, her dad even recommended it to the Hokage to make sure, after she had given 'the look'. Chancing a glance at the door, she saw the silhouette of familiar spiky hair behind the window of the door. Seeing that, she got up to greet him warmly. Just as the door slid open, she spoke," Ohayo, Naruto...kun? What happened to you?" Ino asked a little worried.

The reason for that question was the dark bags under Naruto's eyes and the bloodshot eyes he had, not to mention the twitch on his right eyebrow seemed to be going a mile a minute," bad night, sleep disturbed, must nap now," Naruto muttered only loud enough for her to hear and appeared in his usual spot with his head laid down on the table with his arms trying to block out any light.

Ino quirked an eyebrow at this, wondering if he meant he didn't get a good night's sleep. From the way he worded, it certainly seemed so. She then sat down as soon as she got to her seat and looked at Naruto's face, as it was facing away from the window and towards her direction. She giggled at his face,' he looks so cute,' she thought as she looked at his peaceful face that let out a soft snort every now and again.

After five minutes passed, Iruka finally entered the room. Seeing this, Ino started to shake Naruto," Naruto-kun, get up, come, get up, Iruka-sensei is here," seeing the still sleeping face, she sighed and raised her hand.

Seeing the hand, Iruka looked towards Ino," yes, Ino?" he asked politely.

"I'd like to excuse myself for what I'm about to do Iruka-sensi, because the baka won't get up," Ino said in advance as she gestured to Naruto.

Looking at the red headband boy, noting that the metal plate with the Konoha symbol was on it, Iruka nodded knowingly," go ahead," Iruka, as he knew when Naruto slept or napped, it took only one way to wake the blond. Everyone who heard this, immediately got their earplugs up and put them into their ears.

Charging some Chakra into her throat, she bellowed out," BREAKFAST IS READY!!" she called out right into Naruto's ear.

"Breakfast, where!? Where!?" Naruto asked quickly as he started to dart his head left and right so fast, some started to worry that it might snap right off.

"Naruto-kun," Ino voice immediately stopped the turning of his head and made it turn towards her," it's time for us to be assigned to our times, so you need to listen, baka," she said as she smiled at him.

"Uh, hai," Naruto muttered as he rested his head on his hands and waited for his name to be called. Although still sleepy, Naruto wondered if he could get Ino on his team. Out of everyone else, Naruto would be alright with, with the exception of a certain Uchiha. Ino though, she was the one person he first knew since his life started on this planet and she was the first person to truly become his friend, instead of just being a friend because he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Though, there were of course other exceptions to that particular bit. so he really wished that Ino was on his team.

Naruto turned out Iruka's speech to the graduating class about what it meant to be a shinobi of Konoha and how he was glad to have taught them. But after that long speech, he finally got to the assigning the teams.

"...Team 7: Haruno Sakura," the pink haired girl perked up at this," Uchiha Sasuke," the mention graduate only moved his eyes up to Iruka, his posture not moving once. Sakura, though, squealed in delight at being teamed up with her attended," and Nara Shikamaru," the mention lazy teenager lifted his head up at that and muttered 'mendokuse'," you Jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"Team 8: Aburame Shino," the the thick coated and sunglasses wearing young man only nodded," Inuzaka Kiba," the mention person wooped, which was followed by a loud bark of large white dog that was big enough for Kiba to ride on," and Hyuuga Hinata," the mentioned heiress smiled, happy to be with her boyfriend," your Jounin sensei is Yuhi Kurenai."

"Team 9 is still in effect, so we'll skip that team onto Team 10: Akamichi Chouji," the fa..I mean pleasantly plump young man grunted as he continued to eat his BBQ chips," Yamanaka Ino," Ino head looked over to Naruto intently, intensely hoping his name would be called next," and Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Your Jounin sensei is...," he was cut off by a squeal of happiness and the surprised yelp of the last mentioned person. Looking up, he saw Ino had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, making the mixed colored hair boy blush a bit, as it seemed Ino's body was pressing into him in a very good way. Not wanting this to continue, Iruka coughed, making the Ino look towards him and blushed in embarrassment at how she acted in front of everyone. She knew better than to act like some little fangirl," as I was saying, your Jounin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

After naming a few more teams afterwards, he put the clipboard down and addressed them," now that you have your assigned teams, you can take a temporary break of time to get to know your teammates. Some of your are familiar with one another, some are not, so it would do for you to get at least get acquainted with them. The break will be over by this noon, be back before then," Iruka then walked towards the door at the end of his speech. But before he left, he spoke," I'll say it again, it was a pleasure to teach each and every one of your. So, goodbye and good luck to you all," with that, he left the room.

Naruto stretched his arms out and popped the kinks out of his body. Since it was barely eight in the morning, that meant they had plenty of time to relax and get to get along with one another. He wasn't worried about getting to know Ino, but Chouji was the one he hardly had contact with. The guy seemed to like hanging around Shikamaru and kept to himself. Though Naruto could tell that the guy could probably squish most of the class with his strength, because that load of fat had Chakra running through it constantly, meaning he could augment his strength immensely, maybe even do some sort of special ability with it. Plus, just because he looked fat didn't mean he was weak. It probably hid the mass of muscle underneath it.

"Come on Ino, let's get to know you new teammate," Naruto said as he got up from his seat.

"Sure," Ino agreed as she got up and linked her arm with his, making Naruto arch an eyebrow at.

Though he did admit that he liked the feel of her hand in his, he continued down towards Chouji," yo," Naruto greeted the Akamichi.

"Hey, Chouji," Ino greeted brightly. She, Chouji, and Shikamaru hung out most of the times when she wasn't busy having fun with Naruto, so she was more acquainted with the young man more than her crush.

"Hey Ino, Naruto," Chouji greeted back between bites.

"I swear, you eat just like Naruto when he's hungry," Ino said in exasperation as she shook her head. She knew that eating was important to keep up your figure, but to eat in such a manner and so much wasn't good for you. She used to think eating less would help, but after seeing what some women looked like with that, she threw that idea away. Sure, they looked good, but they weren't fit to fight and survive the life of a shinobi, and she was aiming to be best kunoichi in the world with Naruto as the best shinobi in the world. Being in such a body would be a hindrance to that goal. And thanks to training she got with her Otou-san, and Kai-Ojisan, she was well on her way to become just that.

"Hey, I can't help it when I'm hungry," Naruto defended himself, as he knew it was in his nature to eat a lot, and I do mean A LOT. He was a Saiyan after all.

"The stomach cannot be denied," Chouji said sagely with his finger up in the same manner...while his other hand kept feeding.

Ino slapped her forehead at that," ugh, whatever."

After that, the three of them started to bond further with each other. It was all going good as the three of them started walk their way around the school as Ino rambled on about some of the gossip she heard from one of her friends, Naruto tuning some of it out and offering a nod and positive answer, and Chouji continuing to stuff his face.

That was interrupted when a shadow fell over the three, making both Naruto and Ino stop to look up, with Chouji continuing to walk, oblivious to what was going on and actually getting out of what will be the damage area," Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Prepare To Die!!" yelled out a very familiar voice that Naruto recognized.

Ino, seeing this, went and jumped away surprisingly fast with a sigh," this is the fourth time this week," she muttered as she landed and watch another daily occurrence.

Naruto just side stepped and let the figure make rock cracks on the pavement and debri spray out. Naruto didn't bat an eye at this and kept his hands in his pockets," oh, hey Anko," Naruto greeted normally as he jumped over a barrage of binding snakes.

"Today is the day I'll get you, gaki!!" said the purple haired snake mistress, as she sent a barrage of kunais.

"Oh, come on," Naruto started with grin as leaned back and let the kunais pass over him and lifted his legs up to let a leg sweep pass under him, making him look like he was laying on thin air. He then made himself look like so as took a posture of looking like he was relaxing sideways on a bed," I can understand that you don't like me because of the other day when I flagged all of your panties on that pole in the middle of the village, and I gotta say, those are some kinky looking panties," Naruto made sure only Anko heard this, since he didn't want Ino to turn him into a pretzel," but to have this much hatred for me, tch, tch, tch," Naruto shook his head as he wagged his finger at her," it isn't healthy," he finished with a teasing grin as he continued to dodge her kunais and Taijutsu barrage of punches and kicks.

"It's more than just that prank you, damn gaki. Because of you, my life is a living hell," Anko exclaimed as she quickly went through some seals, ending with the Tora," Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu," she then sent a great fireball at him.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at that. Whatever she was talking about, it must have meant she said something embarrassing about him that involved her, or something he did that must have left a lasting mark that grated her nerves this much,' ma, I'll figure it out some other day, I'll just finish it now,' Naruto shrugged as he flew clear over the massive fireball that was sent at him, and appeared right behind an unsuspecting Anko," sorry, Anko-chan," as he got her attention, he hit a pressure point from behind, making her body crumple down onto the floor," but me, Ino, and Chouji gotta wait for Asuma to pick us up as his new team."

As he started to walk away, she her head was the only thing moving," wha-what d-did you d-do to me?!" she seemed to struggle to talk as her voice stuttered.

"Oh, I just hit a pressure point, fixed some Chakra into it, and only let movement from your neck above to move. Don't worry about bodily functions, they still work," Naruto turned to her with a mischevious grin," you just won't be able to move you torso, arms, and legs. Not even your finger and toes won't be able to move for at least half the day..."

"Naruto-kun! Hurry up, it's about time we get back," Ino called out from entrance of the school.

"Yosh, well, I'll see ya later Anko," he walked over to her and bent down to her face and lightly slapped her cheek a bit," it's been a real blast," Naruto said as he phased out of existence and appeared by Ino's side in millisecond.

"I'll make you pay, gaki!" Anko called out as she tried to get her body to move.

* * *

"Well, I see we have a good team here," Sarutobi Asuma commented as him and three academy graduates sat down by a table in a restaurant. Asuma had already ordered ahead of time, now they just needed to wait for the food," now then, how about we get to know each other."

"How do you mean sensei," Ino asked politely as she sat by Naruto closely.

"Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, not mention the obvious, your name," Asuma said lazily as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Why not start us off, Smoky," Naruto said as he grinned at the twitch Asuma made when Naruto called him Smoky.

"I told a million times, that's not my name," Asuma mumbled quietly, knowing that the mix haired boy would just continue calling him that, despite being told otherwise," the names Sarutobi Asuma, my likes are relaxing under sun and taking a nap under it, especially during a sunset, and smoking. My dislikes are those who betray the trust of their friends and allies. My hobby is, well...none your of business," making the three graduates drop their head down at wanting to hear his hobby. Asuma puffed a smoke and pointed towards the more plump of the trio," you're next kid."

"My name is Akamichi Chouji. My likes are my Kaa-san's cooking, my Otou-san's cooking, bento lunches, bags of chips, some..."

"Will just get on with it," Ino cut off in exasperation.

Not being offended since he was used to her attitude, Chouji did so," my dislikes are those who take the last piece of food away from me and those who insult my close friends, like Shikamaru. As for my hobby, trying different and new courses of food. My dream for the future is to have eaten every known food to exist," he said with a big smile.

Asuma sighed at that, he knew how Akamichi's were, but this boy was a little too distracted on food. He then turned to the next person and said," next."

Ino, who was the person in the middle, perked up at this," My name is Yamanaka Ino. My likes are pressing flowers and caring for them, my dislikes are those who play on the innocence of others. My hobbies are training, cooking, and having fun with my friends. As for my dream for the future..." Ino looked over slightly to Naruto and blushed," is to become the best Kunoichi to ever walk this planet," she said with conviction in her voice.

Asuma rose an eyebrow, but shrugged mentally. It was pretty obvious that the girl was infatuated with Naruto, but it seemed more real than the usual crushing fangirls. Plus, he knew that the two hung with each other most, so it wasn't that hard to tell. And the fact her dream was to become the best kunoichi on the planet was basically saying she would be with Naruto himself, since he was already titled as the World's Strongest," you're up, Scarface."

Naruto grinned at that name, as that was the name Asuma came up him in return to his own," names Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. My likes is a real good fight, getting new techniques, and food. My dislikes are tyrants, true scumbags, and those who take joy in suffering. My hobbies are training and having some fun with Ino-chan here," Naruto exclaimed cheerfully as he slung his arm over her shoulder and held her close to him, making the girl blush a bit," my dream for the future..." Naruto got a solemn face," to meet my family, at least once," besides thinking about his father and mother, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, he thought about Bardock's side of the family, his son, Goku.

As Asuma saw Ino comfort him a bit, he couldn't help but feel a little sad for the boy who had become one of the best warriors Konoha had and he hadn't even done one mission yet. To have your family taken from you before you knew it, it must have felt somewhat empty for the boy. But at least he had him, his father, his nephew, Konohamaru, and the rest of the Sarutobi clan to fill that void of emptiness.

Shaking his head a bit, saw the food coming in for them," well, alright guys, let's dig into some food for a bit, and then we'll talk more about Team 10," not arguing with him, the four them waited for their food and soon, ate their servings.

* * *

After some small talk while they ate, the four finally finished their food, with Chouji getting the last bite of food on the table," alright, normally, I would say that you three aren't officially Genin..." seeing the protesting looks, he held up his hand to stop their complaints," now hear me out. The normal procedure for each new cell is to test each team if they have what it takes to be a Genin after all they learned from the Ninja Academy. But this team isn't anything normal, as we have a graduate who is already this world's strongest. That would mean I would have my rear end handed to me in a matter of seconds, and to ask him to stay out of test in order for me to deal with you two wouldn't be fair in the slightest. Plus, I'm acquainted with Inoichi, and he says his kid could keep up with him at his best, which makes you, Ino, some ways lower than me now. Still, your Chunin material at best, since you don't have much experience out in the field. I will test your skill level later, mind you. So, we have a team that is clearly more stronger than most, we just need to get Chouji up to par. So, with permission from the Hokage himself, this is officially, Team 10."

The three grinned and cheered at that," now, tomorrow, we'll meet here in the afternoon at 1:00 and have a bit of lunch before heading out to Training Grounds 10, to start on some teamwork exercises. Just because you guys passed the other teams this quick, doesn't mean you'll be getting off the hook on teamwork training. In battle, teamwork is essential for you and your allies," Asuma lectured and took out his used and finished cigarette, flicking it out the window nearby," why don't you guys head home, I'll take care of the check here."

"HAI," the three said in unison and walked out the restaurant.

* * *

"Isn't this great, now we really are official ninja of Konoha," Ino cheered as she bounced up and down in excitement, making the surrounding opposite sex watch her 'assets' bounce up and down. This had the affect of either making them get knocked out with nosebleeds, run into poles with distracted eyes, or get slaps from their girlfriends.

Chouji and Naruto, though, didn't seem affected, as they had big smiles on their faces," and we can finally get on those missions out of Konoha," Naruto noted as well,' maybe when I make Jounin, I'll be able to find my ship and see what I can do to fix it,' Naruto thought to himself.

"I gotta tell Shikamaru about this, I'll see ya guys later," Chouji said as he left the two behind. (don't worry, he'll get more airtime later)

Seeing Chouji leave, Naruto looked at Ino, who did the same to him," so, what do you say we train a bit before tomorrow's lesson, I think it's about time for someone to learn her first lesson in flying," Naruto proposed to the blond girl.

Hearing that he thought she was ready to fly on her own power made Ino's eyes light up with joy," you really mean it, Naruto-kun?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup, so come on, let's get going, before Aya comes and ruins our trainin'," Naruto said as he dashed off to the Sarutobi compound.

"Hey, slow down, I'm not as fast as you, Naruto-kun," Ino said as she took off after him.

Above, on the ledge of the roof nearby, Aya laid down on the edge of the ledge, watching the two go off to what she heard Naruto was going to do,' che, sure, teach her to fly and say I'll be a bother, not like I want to be with you anyway, I'm just marrying you because it's all dependent on my honor,' Aya thought stubbornly to herself. Despite thinking this, she had hoped by now that she and Naruto had at least some amount of comradeship, they were going to spend the rest of their lives together after all,' or, more like, the rest of his life, I'm immortal, so there's really no end to my life.'

She sighed, why did she even want his acknowledgment. He was supposed to be one of the two people she was supposed to have a vendetta against. Now, she was trying to marry him. The will and essence of her predecessor seemed to have vanished when they had formed their marriage at the World Ninja Tournament. The only thing left of her predecessor was the vendetta against Uchiha Madara for having taken his power and having control over him when Madara had left the village of Konoha, when he had summoned the Kyuubi to fight the Shodaime Hokage.

Aya supposed the reason she didn't want to kill Naruto was that he seemed to exude this kind of aura about him. You meet him just once and you want to get along with him, despite how you feel about him. Hell, she doubted that even the most vile and evil people wouldn't be able to stop and respect what and who he was with that aura he gave off. Fighters and ninja alike would want to test themselves against him, and civilians, from what she had seen in his village, would smile and bow to him, as if it was already established that he was their protector.

Getting up, Aya stretched her body a bit. Doing this in a populated would have made most men burst blood from their nose and envious glares from women. Hell, Jiraiya would have probably tried to stay hidden and try to make notes about her sizes for his next book, she was just that hot.

Getting the kinks out of her body, she erupted into a ball of flames that soon condensed into a tiny flame ball. The ball of flame then shot off towards the Sarutobi comound. She was going to make sure she didn't get left behind in abilities to that blond bitch, not one inch behind.

When the ball of flame that was Aya left, an area beside her warped a bit before a large like fly trap appeared. The bottom half of his had a black cloak with red clouds on them. The giant green fly trap then opened up to a man with short bright green hair, his skin black on the right and white on the left, and his eyes were a dulled yellow. His gaze was on the ball of flame.

Zetsu had watched both targets for sometime now, though he stay a distance that was difficult for him to watch with the unknown Jinchuuriki. The kid seemed have a sixth sense on where he would always be. He was also sure the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sure where he was, despite being hidden in the area. But from what he gathered from her personality and attitude, she didn't care he was there. She seemed to be the type that didn't attack, but did so if you deserved it in her book or unless provoked.

Sinking back in, he made his way out of the area. He had a daily report to be made on both targets aft all.

**A/N:** Alright, that is Ch. 4 guyz. Not much action in this, but in the later chapters, there will be. This chapter was just the finishing of his graduation and his team formation. I'm planning for the next chapter to be the Wave mission. After that, the next chapter will be something that involves the DBZ universe, so hang tight on that guys. As for Anko acting like she was Hibiki Ryouga, well, I thought about some people who would have an attitude close to him, but couldn't think of anyone else but her, thanks to her attitude of getting revenge on some silly things. I haven't really decided what made Anko so angry at Naruto for whatever reason, so please, PM me some suggestions on some ridiculous reasons on why Anko wants to beat Naruto into a pulp for. As for Chouji, like I said, he'll get more airtime later. The reason I chose him as Ino and Naruto's teammate is because I want a write a specific move with him and Naruto. Can anyone say, Fast Ball Special with the Meat Tank Jutsu. Well, hope you guys like it, so review or PM me, ja ne.

NeroSparda


End file.
